La Chanson de l'adieu: It started with an 'Adieu'
by midorihimesama
Summary: Life is full of surprises. Kahoko's world had gone into a complete halt after her first love left her. Little did she knew that it was after that man's departure, that the real story begins.
1. Prolog: A Fairytale Prelude?

**PROLOG: A FAIRYTALE PRELUDE?**

When she was a child, Hino Kahoko had the same dream as every little girl has. She dreams of marrying her first love, who would be dashingly handsome and would sweep her off her feet, and later lived happily ever after together. It was a silly little dream that had formed in her silly little childish head, produced by too many interactions with fairytales.

But as the years go by, it was evident that life was different from fairytales.

On the second year of high-school, Kahoko finally found her first love. But he was not at all what she had expected.

Sure, he was one of the most handsome people that she had ever met, with dashing cerulean hair, and perfectly sculpted face that almost resembled a Greek god.

And yes, you can say that he's extremely talented, intelligent, popular, and came from a respectable background.

Yet despite all the charming characteristics that he had, it was his attitude that contrasted the man named Tsukimori Len from the 'prince charming' that Kahoko had in mind. He always had a scowl on his handsome face and a cool attitude that annoyed basically everyone including Kahoko. His words were sharp and harsh, intimidating people that tried to get closer to him. In short, he was what you would call 'Mr. Un-Approachable'.

Kahoko even remembered her first encounter with him. He had a stern look on his face and he had folded his arms as he glared at her.

"_You're in the way."_

Those were his exact first words to her. And at that moment, she said to herself that she never, EVER, want to deal with that guy again.

But then again…

Never say never, right?

Nothing ever crossed Kahoko's mind that this person would mean so much to her one day. For it was Tsukimori Len who first made her fall in love with music, and made her fall in love with violin. As she got to know him when he became one of her rivals in the Seisou Gakuen Annual Concours, she discovered another side to the lone wolf prodigy. He rarely expressed his feelings, but in very rare moments that they interacted, Kahoko actually sensed that beneath the scowl was a kind and caring person.

At first, Kahoko simply shook the feeling as adoration and appreciation towards the musical genius. After all, he was in a far different league than she was in terms of violin-playing. His skills was more polished, more refined, and whenever he stroke his violin, Kahoko could only bask in complete awe as he breathed life to the strings. She admired him, and that was all there is to it. It didn't matter that she couldn't get rid of his playing even weeks after the concours had ended. Nor did it matter when she was worried when he was sick. It didn't matter. She cared for him as a friend. And he felt the same way to her as well.

It was when she accidentally overheard the news that he was going to leave for Vienna that all the firm resolve that she had built around herself crumbled. The thought of him leaving tore her apart. Did she just love his music? Or was it something more? She began questioning her own heart and became disturbed by it. It showed in her violin-playing, as she often made mistakes when she practices for the Christmas concert with her ensemble of friends.

Everyday Kahoko would go to the school rooftops to clear her head and play, but she could never get him off from her head. The thought of parting tore her to pieces, and yet she didn't understand why she even felt that way for him. The fear of losing Tsukimori was so powerful that it overtook Kahoko completely. _But why?_

It was exactly like the wise men said. 'You would never understand the importance of water, until it's gone.'

Tsukimori was important to her. His music, his scowl, his rarely-seen smile, his stern words, his advices on how to hold her violin. When she realized that, all the puzzle pieces felt like it fell on the right place. She was in love. Unexpectedly in love with the man that she once said she never want anything to deal with.

Life can bring so many ironic surprises, can it not?

Initially, Kahoko had wanted to keep her feelings to herself. She tried to not hold her hopes up as she expected that the cerulean haired youth would never return her feelings. Perhaps because she was trying so hard not to get her hopes up, Kahoko didn't realize that the little sentiments that Tsukimori gave her, like escorting her home, sharing his childhood memories with her, eating lunch together with her, and continuously helping her polish her violin skills, were actually signs that he too felt the same way. The whole thing continued for a few months and you could wonder when is it that both parties would realize their own feelings and confess already!

Thankfully, a miracle happened on the day of the Christmas concert. The concert had received a standing ovation from almost everyone in the concert hall and everyone left the building chattering about the magical night. The success also contributed to the cancellation of the school director's initial plans to separate the General Education Department and Musical Education Department into two different schools.

The miracle didn't stop there.

When the Christmas concert was finished and the ensemble was preparing for the after-party, Tsukimori asked for a private audience with Kahoko underneath the Christmas tree. It was there that he finally confessed his true feelings for her, how he had been touched by her music and how he finally found the missing piece of his music that he had searched endlessly all his life. As the snow graciously fell from the skies that magical night, Hino Kahoko felt like the luckiest girl alive.

But the magic only lasted a few moments. Just like the snow that would melt under the sun, the magical white Christmas had to come to an end. Tsukimori made it clear from the start that though he loved her with all his being, to him music was everything. It was because of music that they both met in the first place and though a path of a true musician may be bitter and lonely, he still chose music.

As the two of them played Salut D'amour Op.12 on that white Christmas Eve, she remembered him say with a dash of hope in his deep eyes, _"Durch Leiden Freude"_

_True happiness lies ahead of bitterness._

Life has brought so many surprises for Kahoko. Not all of them were pleasant, but looking back, she had no regrets. All her contacts with Tsukimori, no it's Len now, ended after he went to Vienna. It was a mutual choice that they had made, in order for each of them to survive the bitter separation. If it was Kahoko's choice to pursue music, then they surely would meet again. Fate would then step in again.

But of course Fate has plans of its own, and once again Kahoko was in for another surprise.

--

_**Midori's Notes: **__Hello, it's me again! Basically this is my first on-going story (previously I only create one-shots) so feedback is really vital for me. Please review if you like it or not and I really appreciate honest (and constructive) feedbacks._

_If you were wondering about the title,_ '_La Chanson de l'adieu' basically means 'Song of Parting'. It's the title of the first song Kahoko played for the concours. The 'parting' here of course meant Len's departure. But as Kahoko put it herself, parting only marks a new beginning, so it's not exactly the end but instead it's like turning a new leaf. Just like this story. With Len leaving her, it marks the beginning of a new story for our heroine._

_Um, and yes I will be using the new characters from the new Corda game, Kaji Aoi and Kira Akihiko. Some of the scenes with Len, including the Christmas concert, also came from the game as well. At first I didn't want to use the new characters and just stick to where the anime left us (which was nowhere, sadly) but since I wanted this story to pick off when Len left for Europe then it will only make sense if I use them._


	2. Chapter 1: Moving On, Andante

Midori's Notes: Before I start, I want to thank you the people who have read and even reviewed the prolog to this story

**CHAPTER 1: MOVING ON, ANDANTE**

The young man with soft cerulean hair gazed at the view of the sky wistfully from the window in that room. He had always liked the sky and how limitless it can be. No matter how far away he was, the sky would always give him a sense of security that he was under the same sky as she was.

_Kahoko…_

The sky was so clear, with almost no clouds concealing its glorious azure. That night four years ago, she wore a dress that was this color as well and he remembered how her beauty and elegance shone like a bright sunlight on a clear summer's day. He reminisced how scarlet her cheeks went when he finally confessed his feelings for her and how his heart skipped a few beats when she nodded, confirming his love was reciprocated.

Her captivating smile, her cheerful morning greetings when they walk together to school, her exuberant laughter, the subtle scent of plumeria blossoms coming from her long vermillion hair, her twinkling dark amber eyes…. How he missed all that…

"_Please don't forget. No matter what, no matter where and when, I will be thinking of you."_

The handsome youth took a deep sigh as he stroke the body of his faithful violin with his long fingers. Looking back at those words he said to her, he realized how totally egocentric he was. Why did he leave her with them? Though those words were true, they should have been left unspoken. But his selfish heart just had to take over his logic, and they found their way out of his mouth.

Those words would just make it much harder for her. He didn't want her to feel the loneliness that he had lived with ever since he decided to pursue music. He felt really stupid for saying those words aloud. He wanted her to move on, unhindered by the thoughts of him as she chose whatever path that she would take for her future.

Should she choose to continue music, then surely their paths would cross once again. Just like how their paths crossed on that clear spring day four years ago, when she was delivering a stack of books to his class and when she witnessed his practice Schubert's Ave Maria from the practice room window.

A knock from the door jerked the young man back to life, and he brushed the thoughts aside. The door opened slightly and a blonde haired man entered.

"Tsukimori-sama, it's almost your turn."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Hino Kahoko looked up at the clear sky above her head. A soft breeze brushed against her long vermillion hair, causing it to slightly sway. Kahoko closed her eyes and listened to the wind, and what message it may bring her from him. She could have sworn she heard a faint whisper, calling her name from a place far away.

_Len… What are you doing right now? Are you still thinking of me?_

Whenever she looks at the clear blue sky, somehow he didn't feel as far away as he was.

The gentle sound of their duet that Christmas night still rang in her ears, whispering indescribable warmth inside her heart. Four years had passed since then. Kahoko had long graduated from Seisou Gakuen and had pursued music major in Seisou University, specializing in, of course, violin. Her passion for music had never withered throughout the years. Her violin skills are more polished after years of practice and constant guidance from her teacher, Ousaki Shinobu.

Of course, the gentle hearted senpai had established his name as a famous violinist after winning the International Concours held in Vienna four years ago, and had a very busy schedule. But he had always been immensely kind enough to spare a few moments to train her.

From Ousaki-senpai's constant travels to overseas, Kahoko would hear news about how Len was doing in Vienna. Knowing that Len too, like Ousaki-senpai, had begun to establish himself as a famous solo violinist, she wholeheartedly felt happy for Len. The path for him to becoming a virtuoso is near, and he would soon reach that peak of music that he had always yearned for.

"What's this? Such a stupid smiling face so early in the morning?"

A silky voice interrupted Kahoko's thoughts, as they dispersed in midair. The voice had a deep sharp edge and a teasing tone. A shuddering sense familiarity washed over Kahoko as she turned around and had her fears confirmed.

Sure enough, a pair of familiar dark eyes observed color draining from Kahoko's face amusedly as a smirk formed on the otherwise stunningly perfect face. The wind played slightly with the person's long glossy plum hair. Yes, the sound came from that beautiful man dressed in an elegant business suit, leaning on a posh black Aston Martin.

"Y-Yunoki-senpai…" Kahoko stammered. "G-good morning."

"My, why are you trembling like that? You look like you've just seen a ghost..." Yunoki Azuma teased, "Kahoko."

Yunoki enjoyed the after-effect of calling her by her first name –a privilege that he can only enjoy in the rare moments that he was alone with the fair skinned violinist. Yes, he savored the moments when that fair cheeks of hers would slowly turn a shade of crimson, utterly putting tomatoes to shame.

"Yunoki-senpai." Kahoko choked on her saliva as she tried to clear her throat to ease her rapidly beating heart. "Please don't call me… that."

Yunoki raised an interested eyebrow "Oh? And why can't I?" He stepped away from the car and took long elegant strides as he approached her. Sensing danger near, all muscles in Kahoko's body tensed as she took few steps back until her back bumped into a brick wall. Kahoko gulped as she could only watch that approaching figure grow closer, and closer. He leaned towards her, placing one of his hands to the wall and the other caressing her chin. "We've known each other for four years now, haven't we? Surely we are familiar enough to address each other by our given name."

Kahoko opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. She merely looked like a fish out of water, gasping for air. Yes, this person always had a way for dragged her out from her own comfort zone.

A smile formed on the corners of Yunoki's dangerous thin lips. Slowly he released his hands from Kahoko's face, purposefully stroking the outer layers of her long hair, and backed away. "You should have seen the precious look on your funny face."

Kahoko watched helplessly as Yunoki elegantly retreated to the passenger's door of his car. He opened it and looked up once again at her nervous eyes. "Now then, get in."

"Eh?"

"I want you to get in." he explained in a rather bothered tone, "I'm going to drive you there."

Kahoko raised a confused eyebrow. "But… Ah, it's okay, senpai! I can walk and take the train. I really appreciate your kind offer. Thank you so much."

"It wasn't a request, and we know I don't like repeating myself." Yunoki gazed at her calmly, but the words that came out from his mouth were icy. It reflected none of the gentleness in his expression. Yunoki quickly grabbed Kahoko's wrist and pulled her into the car. The moment she was seated, the tone of his voice changed again. This time gentler –the tone he uses in his everyday conversation with everyone else. "I want to take you there. So just sit back and enjoy okay… _Kahoko_." He smirked as he closed the door.

Kahoko knew she couldn't resist anymore and merely slumped in defeat.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Kahoko stole a glimpse at the stunning youth beside her and cursed her heart for beating rapidly at the time. Even after having known him for four years, he still had this kind of effect on her.

Four years ago, his elegant beauty and considerate behavior earned him the title of 'Seisou Gakuen Prince' among the female students. Kahoko never denied that she had been charmed as well by the flutist Yunoki Azuma, who used to be her rival in the Seisou Gakuen Concours. It shocked her to the core when she realized that the gentle smile that always adorned that kind face was actually a lie. A mask, concealing a dark and dangerous personality that apparently no one knew existed but her.

But yet, despite how he constantly teased and bullied her, she could never hate him. On the contrary, she was drawn to him in the strangest way that even she couldn't quite understand. Perhaps it was because she could relate with a part of him that deceived everyone. Unlike everyone else, Kahoko's debut in music was aided by the magic of her violin. Only after her violin strings snapped and lost its magic, did she began to learn how to play it normally. But still, it was a secret that she dared tell no one. She admired Yunoki's bravery to at least being able to expose his secret to one person. Kahoko on the other hand, had never told anyone about her secret. Not even to Len.

The remembrance of Len's name triggered a sensitive part inside her heart. She had always felt guilty for not being overall honest to Len, especially since her secret had something to do with music, the field that both she and Len shared the same passion for. _How will Len react, if I told him?_

Unconsciously, Kahoko tightened her grip on her own wrist. Yunoki noticed this slight movement from the corner of his eye, and sensed how tense Kahoko's face had become. The smile on his face slowly disappeared. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was on her mind at that time. It was evident to Yunoki that Kahoko was still living her life in remembrance of what happened to her four years earlier.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Actually, Yunoki Azuma also had another secret.

Four years ago, he had returned to Japan after canceling his transfer to a prestigious (and boring) business school in London. It was a dangerous decision and for the first time ever, he was taking risks with his grandmother. He was ready for any consequences that he was about to face, and had teased his grandmother's patience even more by joining the ensemble for the Christmas concert with Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Hihara, Shimizu, that irritating new student Kaji, and of course Kahoko who had originated the idea in the first place.

To his surprise, his grandmother did nothing. He was expecting to be disowned from the family, but nothing happened. He didn't understand it either. He had been anticipating for a move, and when his grandmother did nothing, it worried himself even more. He knows his grandmother like the back of his hand, and there is no way that that old hag would just sit back and let him live his life the way he wanted. She was planning something, something that he knew he wouldn't like. But he didn't know what it was –at that time.

Perhaps it was because he was adapting to the newfound freedom, the bliss slowly blinded him and dulled his senses. He had allowed his guard down, and he soon found himself being more and more captivated by a presence of a certain vermillion haired beauty. He berated himself for having such meager thoughts about someone for the first time in his life, because he had known a life without choices. He had never expected to slowly fall for the dense violinist, but he did. She had thrown off his rhythm completely. He had evolved from being someone who would subtly conceal his affection into someone who had actually wanted her to learn the truth about his feelings.

He remembered that night just like it was yesterday.

It was the first time that he had bought a present for a girl willingly. The female shop attendants in that upscale jewelry shop had jealousy written all over their faces when he chose that particular key pendant necklace and when he said that he would be giving it to someone special that Christmas.

He was living a dream. And just like a dream, it soon had to end.

That night, right after the Christmas concert, he had looked everywhere for that kouhai of his. He asked everyone about her whereabouts –yes he had even lowered his pride enough to converse with that Kaji Aoi- but nobody knew where she was. Everyone was still beaming and congratulating each other after Kira Akihiko, the director of Seisou Gakuen, announced that he would withhold the project of tearing Seisou into two different schools due to the success of the Christmas concert. Everyone was in such ecstasy that neither of them noticed the disappearance of both the ensemble's violinists, except Yunoki.

Something didn't feel right, and he quickly rushed outside to find their whereabouts. He had his worst fears confirmed when he saw both of them standing underneath that large Christmas tree on the school's grounds. He could only watch the pair solemnly from a certain distance and he felt his insides shattered when Kahoko shyly returned Tsukimori's feelings. All of a sudden his heart felt empty again and he could see nothing but darkness. He wanted to laugh at his own stupidity, for misleading his own heart into the unfamiliar path of love.

A grim look crept into his beautiful face that night as he heard the two violinists perform a private duet. He didn't even know what to feel anymore at that time. There was nothing but limitless, endless void.

That night, as he watched Kahoko and Tsukimori waltzed in each other's arms in the after-party, Yunoki Azuma finally understood why his grandmother needn't make a counter-attack move.

_**She knew. **_

That old hag knew about his feelings for Hino Kahoko. She had also somehow figured out that Kahoko wouldn't return his feelings. Of course. It all made sense. Why waste resources on trying to destroy him when she knew that he would destroy himself? _Always so efficient_.

She knew that he would come crawling back to the life he previously had, after being shattered in a new life that he didn't belong in. He would lose that silly childish dream of 'hope', and realize that what he previously had was the best after all. He would surrender once again to his fate as the helpless puppet in her manipulative games.

And he did. He returned to his grandmother and dissolved all his wishes of majoring in music with his best friend Hihara. He had lost caring about his future, and would have even said yes if his grandmother was to send him to England again. But she didn't. His grandmother had actually let him remain in Japan to study business in one of the most prestigious universities in the country. You could say that it was also her way of punishing him. Yunoki would still be close enough to witness Hino Kahoko in love with someone else. Yunoki would also be close enough to watch how his friends had been able to pursue music, and how he couldn't. She was testing him, trying to figure out whether or not he had genuinely returned to being an obedient pawn.

But Yunoki knew that there were other reasons as well. His grandmother had wanted to keep an eagle's eye on Yunoki after his previous rebellion. And there was something else too. Another reason that he didn't know yet, but he was sure that he wouldn't like it one bit.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Yunoki-senpai…" a familiar gentle voice interrupted his thoughts and Yunoki was quickly brought back to the present. He turned to the owner of the voice, who was still sitting beside him. An anxious frown had formed on her rather ordinary face, but even after four years, he still found her lovely in her own special and unique way.

He snickered at her confused look. "What is it, Kahoko? It's really amazing how the expression your face varies and how it would change rather quickly. Earlier it was a stupid smile and now it's a frown. Are you bipolar or something?"

'_The one bipolar around here is you, senpai', _muttered Kahoko inwardly. Yunoki gazed at her and then chuckled. Kahoko felt that he must have read her mind. It was an uncomforting feeling, and Kahoko's cheeks begun to flush.

"S-senpai…", she blurted the words out after much struggle to keep a straight face. "Where are we going? This is not the direction to Seisou University."

"Whoever said we are going to your campus?" asked the purple haired youth with a malicious gleam in his eyes. It was enough to send sparks to Kahoko, who had been fidgeting uncomfortably for some time now in that passenger seat, contemplating on whether to ask the question or not.

"After all, you don't have any classes today right?" continued Yunoki.

'_How does he know I don't have classes today?' _that question appeared in the head of a bewildered Kahoko. She shuddered when she thought of how much he had actually learnt of her, but brushed the thoughts aside.

"Err, well yes." Kahoko replied, "But I have decided to go with Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-senpai, Kaji-kun, Shouji-san and Mori-san to help out with Seisou Gakuen's Orchestra Club practice today."

Yunoki turned his head and faced her with a look of discontent on his face. "Kaji? The others I understand, but Kaji no longer majors in music right?"

"Yes, but he was kind enough to volunteer on helping today because he said that he didn't have any classes either. I though it was rare too, for a last year medical student to not be too busy with assignments." responded Kahoko easily, without noticing the shifting mood in her senpai's eyes.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

It was a little known fact, but Yunoki Azuma and Kaji Aoi, the two former princes of Seisou Gakuen, do not get along.

Four years ago, right after the concours had ended, a new student was transferred into Kahoko's class and his name was Kaji Aoi. Tall, athletic, charmingly polite, and boyishly handsome, the blond haired General Education student quickly became popular. But it wasn't just his looks that made him famous. On his first day of school, just a few minutes after introducing himself, Kaji Aoi had caused a sensation when he suddenly approached Kahoko and kissed her hand in front of everyone, stating that he had come to see her. Immediately, rumors started to spread that Kaji and Kahoko had a romantic relationship, especially since Kaji had always followed Kahoko around like a love-sick puppy. His words to Kahoko triggered another rumor saying that it was actually because of Kahoko that Kaji decided to move to Seisou Gakuen.

Yunoki noticed this, and he wasn't pleased. Not one bit. He realized how different Kaji was compared to his other rivals. Kaji was bolder in expressing his admiration for Kahoko, and his smooth charming ways indicated that he knows what a lady wants and how a lady should be treated. Nevertheless, Yunoki maintained his ever so gentle and compassionate smile when he introduced himself to Kaji. He had also tried his best to contain his murderous intentions when Kahoko asked Kaji, who played viola, to join the Christmas concert ensemble, and Kaji (of course) accepted.

Yes, Yunoki tried his best to not be fazed by the string of events. But his mask began to crumble when he overheard Kaji's conversation with Kahoko. Kahoko was asking Kaji what he thought about the ensemble members' music. When it came to his opinion about Yunoki, Kaji hesitantly replied that though he felt Yunoki's music was beautiful, he had always had a peculiar impression about the senpai's music. It took him some time before he put his thoughts into a string of words, "Well, maybe it's just me. But every time I listen to Yunoki-san's performance, I have this odd feeling that he's glaring at me. It gives me the creeps. It's like something dark lurked beneath that enchanting sound."

An irritated vein popped on Yunoki's head when he heard that. That was when he realized how dangerous Kaji Aoi was. His perfect and charming honor student persona couldn't deceive Kaji's excellent sense of hearing. A mischievous smile crept into Yunoki's beautiful mouth that day.

"Really? It saddens me to know that my music can give such an impression." As he revealed his whereabouts to a flustered Kaji, who left after apologizing to him, Yunoki remembered approaching Kahoko with irritation in his voice –a side that he only reveals to her. "That Kaji is really getting on my nerves, what with him following you around all the time. Perhaps I should crush him before he gets his hopes up."

And that was the beginning of the secret war between Yunoki Azuma and Kaji Aoi. Both handsome and talented men, hindered by obligations to their family. They would often shoot dangerous and intimidating looks to each other, whilst still keeping a smile on their faces. Yunoki had even managed to lost his cool once, when that know-it-all Kaji reprimanded his way of life under his grandmother and how he should live his life without leaving it to fate all the time.

_How dare he, _Yunoki hissed at the memory. Yunoki snapped when Kaji said those words, and had almost successfully landed a jab on his jaw if not for Hihara and Tsuchiura who stopped him.

But in the end, both Yunoki and Kaji failed in achieving what they really wanted. Kahoko had chosen Tsukimori Len, and both men, as well as Tsuchiura and Hihara had no choice but to bow out of the competition. Yunoki didn't know how the others discovered the relationship between Kahoko and Tsukimori, as he recalled that he was the only one who witnessed that event under the Christmas tree four years ago. Kahoko and Tsukimori had always kept their relationship a secret from everyone as well.

And after Tsukimori's departure for Vienna, life goes on. Tsuchiura, whom Yunoki thought was the closest contender since he was constantly by Kahoko's side and her most trusted male companion, was the first to move on. After graduating from Seisou Gakuen, Tsuchiura begun dating Mori Satsuki, Kahoko's former accompanist in the concours and one of her close friends from the Music Department. Well, it figures, since both Tsuchiura and Mori are accomplished pianists, they must have had many similar interests. Both entered Seisou University and majored in piano. Hihara was next. Due to his constant patronage in the Seisou Gakuen's Orchestra Club even after he graduated, he had developed a relationship with a familiar kouhai. It was Souji Megumi, who was also Kahoko's former accompanist who abandoned Kahoko on the first stage of the concours, only to save her on the last stage. Yunoki didn't understand it either, but it must be their love for music and admiration towards Kahoko that brought them together. After Souji graduated, she had also entered Seisou University and majored in piano.

Everyone had moved on, except Yunoki and Kaji again. Both men found themselves still in their little rivalry against each other. Due to an ironic twist of fate, both entered the same prestigious university in Tokyo after being pressured by their elders. Yunoki majored in business, and Kaji majored in medicine, as he was expected to take over his grandfather's hospital. And since both men remained single, both remained as contenders for Kahoko's attentions. Both knew that it was hopeless, as Kahoko had never really gotten over her first love, but still tried to remain close with her.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x

Back to the conversation between Yunoki and Kahoko in the car. Since Kaji was still considered a rival by Yunoki, the fact that Kahoko was going to spend a day with him (albeit not alone) darkened his mood. Kahoko, being dense as she had always been, didn't notice the shifting of the mood.

"So Kaji still follows you around like a puppy dog." he stated, annoyed.

Kahoko giggled, "Well, if you put it that way it makes him sound like a stalker. I often see Kaji-kun when I go to the Orchestra Club at Seisou Gakuen with the others. It seems that even though he majors in a different area, he still remains devoted to music, and it makes me really happy."

Kahoko gasped at the words she just said without thinking. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the charmingly beautiful senpai beside her frowned at her words, but only for a split second before he turned his head away and gazed at the window. Kahoko felt like slapping herself for saying what she had just said. She didn't realize that her words actually were actually cruel to Yunoki, who was forced by his grandmother to cut his contacts completely with music. After the Christmas concert, Yunoki announced that he would major in business, shocking everyone who had acknowledged his superior talent in music. Kahoko was still happy though that Yunoki didn't cut his connections with his old friends from Seisou.

Just as Kahoko was about to mouth an apology, Yunoki handed her his cell-phone. "Call them. Tell them that you couldn't make it. It won't matter right? It's not like your appearance would make much of a difference in the Orchestra Club practice anyway."

Kahoko was about to argue, but she just sighed and accepted Yunoki's words. Him still keeping touch with his high-school friends was enough proof that Yunoki still loved music. Kahoko couldn't even imagine what he had to go through everyday, forbidden to walk in the path that he loved. Feeling like a complete idiot after saying hurtful words, Kahoko complied as she accepted the phone and dialed Tsuchiura's number.

Putting the receiver on her ear, she waited patiently at the dial tone. A few seconds later, a familiar deep voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Tsuchiura-kun, it's me." said Kahoko, trying hard to keep her voice as casual as usual.

"Hino?" answered the pianist in a rather confused tone. "What is it? Satsuki, Kaji, and I are already at the station. Hihara-senpai and Souji are running a little late. Maybe they've found some place to eat first. You know Hihara-senpai." he added rather exasperatedly.

Kahoko chuckled. Of course, that exuberant Hihara-senpai had always possessed a limitless void for a stomach. It was because of his overactive habits, especially in basketball, that he maintained his waist line. But then Kahoko remembered for what purpose her call was, and changed her tone into a more apologetic one.

"Err, Tsuchiura-kun. I'm really sorry about this. Something has come up and I'm afraid I couldn't make it today." Kahoko stole a glance at the smiling face of Yunoki-senpai beside her, and felt a cold sweat drop from her forehead. "It's… My old friend is in an emergency, and he… I mean _she _needs me right now. I'm truly sorry."

There was a slight pause, but then Tsuchiura replied in a comforting tone, "Hey, it's okay, Hino. It's just like you helping people in need. Maybe next time okay. I'll tell the guys that you won't be able to make it."

Kahoko broke into an uneasy smile. She hated lying to her friends, but on the other hand, she didn't feel like deceiving either. She had stolen a few glimpses at Yunoki while he was driving. He seemed lost in thought. A hurt and lonely gleam flickered in his eyes now and then, before he looked away. Kahoko knew he was trying to cover it up in front of her. He must have a reason for dragging her along like this.

"Please tell everyone I'm sorry. And thank you for understanding, Tsuchiura-kun." she said solemnly as she switched off the phone, handing it to Yunoki who eyed her suspiciously.

"I must say that was a very smooth lie, Hino." mocked the older youth, "You are being awfully obedient today. Do you even know where I'm taking you?"

Kahoko winced. That's right; she didn't know where he was taking her! It had been quite a long drive, and Kahoko noticed that they were heading out of town. She gulped nervously. "I… I trust you, senpai."

Yunoki seemed surprised at the answer, as he broke into a smile. A mischievous smile that is. "You should learn not to trust men so easily… _Kahoko._"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

As Tsuchiura Ryoutarou switched off his phone, he could hear a loud familiar yell coming from the end of the platform. He sweatdropped and looked up to the source of the booming voice that could only belong to a certain senpai with what was perhaps the largest lung capacity in history. Sure enough, Hihara Kazuki was on the end of the platform waving and bouncing merrily as always. By his side, a beautiful short haired girl giggled and bowed to the rest of the party.

"We're sorry we're late, senpai." apologized Shouji Megumi as she and Hihara approached the group, hand-in-hand. The hazel eyed beauty had grown taller and had also developed a more cheerful attitude. Perhaps it was because of her close association with the lively young man that she had as a boyfriend.

"It's alright, Shouji-chan." comforted Mori Satsuki. The long haired pianist smiled at the arrival of her senpai and kouhai. Then she noticed that Shouji was carrying a familiar case. She was about to ask, when her boyfriend read her mind and spoke it out first. "Shouji, is that a violin case?" inquired Tsuchiura.

Shouji nodded shyly, "Yes. I have been trying to study violin as well. My first love is still the piano, but I have learned to love violin as well after seeing Hino-senpai play so I decided to take a few lessons. I'm not that good, but I hope I can be some help with the Orchestra Club today."

Kaji Aoi grinned, "Yes, Hino-san does have that effect on everybody, doesn't she? Even people who had no respect for music would fall in love with her violin."

"Speaking about Hino-chan, where is she?" asked Hihara energetically. "I thought you guys would have all gathered by this time. Did she sleep on it again?"

Shouji giggled, "That sounds more like Shimizu-kun, Kazuki-senpai." she said referring to her former classmate who was studying music in Germany with his girlfriend, also her former classmate, Fuyuumi Shouko. "But yes, that's strange. Where is Hino-senpai?"

"You just got off the phone with her, didn't you, Ryoutarou?" asked Mori. "What happened to her?"

Tsuchiura scratched his head and sighed, "She couldn't make it and she said sorry to everyone. A friend emergency or something."

A few disappointed groans were heard from the rest of the group.

"That's a bummer. Hino-san never misses out on the Orchestra Club." said Mori.

Hesitating, Tsuchiura finally decided to speak out what was on his mind ever since he received the call. "Well, actually, there's something strange with her phone call just now."

"Eh?"

"It's the caller ID isn't it, Tsuchiura-san?" asked Kaji with a cold tone. He too had noticed the caller ID, and had chills creeping down his spine when he heard Kahoko's voice talking to Tsuchiura instead of someone else's. A certain someone that he knew all too well.

"Yeah." replied Tsuchiura, "The call was from Hino, but the caller ID was Yunoki-senpai. Could it be that the friend in need that she's talking about is Yunoki-senpai?"

Hihara's face darkened. Everyone of course noticed the change in mood. Hihara was like a plain piece of paper. Whatever was going through his mind, it would reflect straight away on his face.

"Hihara-san, do you know what's going on?" asked Kaji with an urgent tone in his usually gentle voice.

Hihara cleared his throat and looked at his friends. It seems that Yunoki hasn't told anybody about it but him. He had accidentally discovered it himself, so technically Yunoki was trying to keep it a secret from the world.

"Well, about Yunoki… He's…"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_**Midori's Notes: **_

_It's finally done! It may be long, but I hope you can bear with me till the end. There are a lot of flashbacks inside this story, because I want to explain some situations that happened on the four year gap after Len left, and also introduce Kaji Aoi, the new character. I promise I will improve next chapter and keep the flashbacks to a minimal. _

_Sorry for the long delay. I just changed a major plotline for the beginning of this story. And sorry for any grammatical errors as well. English is not my first language._

_ MLF1982, yes I got the title of the song wrong. I was slapping my head but I'm afraid I can't change the title of this story. I haven't got another title either, since I'm not that creative with titles._

_ Panzer-san: Actually, I haven't played the game either but got fortunate when I found some translated scripts of the dialogs that took place in the game. I also combined a few stuff from the manga. In the game, Kaji never kissed Kahoko's hand. It happened in chapter 47 of the manga._

_I don't know Mori-san's given name, so I just made up 'Satsuki'. If anybody knew who her real name is, I hope you won't be bothered with this. I'm also not sure about whether Shouji's name is Megumi or not._

_And of course, I want to thank you the people who have read and even reviewed the prolog to this story. I hope you find this chapter worth reading and reviews will be much appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 2: A Sakura Interlude

**CHAPTER 2: A SAKURA INTERLUDE**

_The day began just like any other day. It was a cold spring morning and the grounds of the perfectly cared traditional garden in that manor were still wet from the rain that took place the previous night. The sakura trees in that garden had begun to bloom and a sweet scent wafted around the air as the third son of the house walked on the porch. He stopped for a moment to gaze at the enchanting pink sakura blossoms. _

'_All of you are my little angels.' Those words entered his mind without permission as he witnessed some of the sakura petals fall to the ground._

_Yes, the day started just like any other day, but Yunoki Azuma knew that it wasn't just any other day. He had known that fact and had learned to accept it in his heart for four years now. He opened the sliding door to one of the traditional sitting rooms and found that an elderly woman wearing a kimono had been waiting for him with that ever stern look on her wrinkled face. The younger man bowed respectfully to the matriarch and took a seat in front of her._

"_Azuma-san, I'm sure you still remember your promise to me four years ago."_

/P>

/P>

Kahoko didn't understand it, but somehow, she was in that same upscale boutique once again. The same brown haired salesgirl was attending to her again. And the same beautiful face still stood amongst the piles of clothes and shoes, nodding and smiling as he pointed to the pieces that he approved of.

"S-Senpai…" she was still trembling. She held the fitting room curtain to her side uncomfortably. "Why are you buying me clothes again?"

Yunoki Azuma, still flashing his captivating smile, glanced at Kahoko and nodded approvingly. "Ah, this one is nice. As I thought, pink is more your color isn't it, Hino-san?"

Kahoko couldn't deny that the pink cocktail dress was indeed very beautiful. From the chic design and sophisticated material, she could tell that the dress was nothing off-the-rack. In fact, she could have sworn that she heard the salesgirl mentioned 'couture'.

'_What am I doing here!!' _her insides was screaming but nothing came out from her mouth.

"What's the matter, Hino-san?" Yunoki asked, his perfectly shaped eyebrow lifted a little, "You don't like it? It must be the ruffled layers. I guess they're too elaborate. And it doesn't fit the occasion too."

"Wh-What occasion?" Kahoko demanded. She had been dragged down from Yokohama to Tokyo for Lili's sake!

Yunoki ignored her and turned his head to the salesgirl, "Akagi-san, could you please let her try the one I just approved?"

"Of course, Yunoki-sama." said the salesgirl as she bowed politely. Her cheeks were a little pink from having the exceedingly handsome specimen call her name. She quickly brought another dress. It was also pink with lovely flower prints on the bottom, but from the lighter material and the simpler design, Kahoko could tell that it was a summer dress. But all the same, it looked expensive as well.

"Yunoki-senpai, please you don't have to…" pleaded Kahoko, but she didn't finish her words when she saw a threatening glare from the handsome youth (that once again escaped the salesgirl's attention). His dark eyes said it all. _You will wear that dress. Don't make me go there and put it on you._

Feeling a cold drop of sweat running down her forehead, Kahoko meekly accepted the dress and tried it on. She hated being treated like this, but she didn't know how to say no either to that evil senpai!

A few moments later, Kahoko left the shop wearing the pink summer dress and a pair of white heels that Yunoki picked for her. To tell you the truth, Kahoko had fallen in love with the dress as soon as it touched her skin, as it was elegant and feminine yet had a hint of casual. Perhaps it was the best dress that Yunoki had ever bought for her, as it was also the simplest one.

Yunoki had also bought some clothes for himself, and replaced his Italian business suit with a crisp coffee colored v-necked shirt, a stylish pair of cream tailored-trousers and a dark velvet coat. He had his long purple hair held up in a ponytail, with a few strands left loose, framing his delicate facial features. He looked casual, but also tasteful and posh at the same time.

Yunoki glanced at her and smiled teasingly. Kahoko realized that she had been staring at him and her cheeks turned a shade of crimson. _Stupid! Why are you even blushing like this? _she cursed herself as she stepped inside the car again, still not knowing where Yunoki was taking her.

"Senpai, I really thank you for the dress, but please… I don't understand. Where are you taking me?" asked Kahoko in a pleading tone.

Yunoki smiled sweetly, but Kahoko have learned not to take the smile as it is. After all, the devil lurks behind that innocent smile.

"You will know when we get there."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Kahoko glanced at the man who was sitting in front of her. Yes, that's right: Yunoki was sitting in front of her now. Both were now sitting comfortably inside the Green Car, the first class section of the _shinkansen_ (bullet train). Yunoki calmly sipped his cup of chamomile tea, whilst Kahoko's cup of green tea remained full and untouched.

Never in her wildest dreams, would Kahoko think that she would ever ride inside the Green Car. Sure she has ridden on the _shinkansen_ a few times, but never in the super elite _Green Car__!_ The rates were unbelievably expensive and not to mention hardly even possible to get. Usually they are only available one month before departure date, but Yunoki just made a few phone calls and _wham!, _the rest was history.

Kahoko had heard about the Yunoki group's power in the business world, but she had never experienced it first hand until that day. Just with the flick of his finger, the man smiling before her could get anything he wanted.

'_Anything, but freedom.'_ she thought bitterly. She knew that behind that gentle smile, and even behind that dark alter ego, lies a bitter young man.

"Oy, Hino, stop staring already. It's getting annoying." said Yunoki with a rather annoyed tone. But suddenly a teasing smile crept into his mouth. "Or is it because you find yourself attracted to me?"

"Wha- _Senpai!_" Kahoko's face turned scarlet. Her heart was beating rapidly for some unknown reason. Yunoki was still staring at her intently, apparently waiting for an answer. Kahoko avoided those piercing eyes and turned away.

"It's just a joke." said Yunoki mischievously after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "I already know what your answer is anyway." he murmured coldly in a barely audible voice.

Another moment of uncomfortable silence fell between them. Kahoko stole a glimpse at the former flutist before her, and realized that he had a lonely and melancholy look in his eyes. The same long look that she had seen when she first hopped (well, to be precise, _forced_ to hop) inside his car.

Kahoko cleared her throat and tried her best to smile. She did say that she was going to try to cheer a troubled friend, right? Maybe breaking the ice with some small talk would be a good start. "So… I noticed that this is the Tohoku line. We're going to Morioka aren't we, senpai?"

"It took you long enough to figure that out. You're still really slow, aren't you, Hino?"

"Well, I'm sorry for not being more informed about where you're taking me!" huffed Kahoko, irritated. "Who would've guessed that you're going to take me to such a place? I mean, why are you taking me to Morioka anyway?"

Yunoki sipped his tea and gazed solemnly at the view from the window beside him. "Because this may be the last time."

Kahoko raised an eyebrow, "The last time?"

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Once Yunoki graduates, which is tomorrow, he will take the place as CEO in his family's Southern Tokyo office." said Hihara with a gloomy face. "And he will be officially engaged to his grandmother's chosen fiancé candidate. Meaning, his marriage will take place within a year or less."

"How did you know all this, Hihara-senpai?" asked Mori.

"Actually I've known it for years." explained Hihara as he sipped on his juice. "I accidentally found his 'Future Career' forms when we were about to graduate from Seisou Gakuen. He only wrote 'Business' for his first choice, and left the other alternatives blank. He wouldn't tell me what was going on but I've heard the truth from his sister, who was eavesdropping when Yunoki had the conversation with his grandmother." _(A/N: In Japan, the senior students fill out forms when considering a future career. It's like a list of what you want to do after you graduate. The 'first choice' is filled with what one wants to do the most, and so on down the list.)_

"So he's going to be involved full-time in this whole thing after he graduates." Tsuchiura sighed, feeling sorry for the long-haired senpai.

"I guess his grandmother still holds the strings in his family." Hihara shrugged his shoulders.

For the first time, Kaji too felt sorry for his rival that he didn't even utter a single word. He had reprimanded Yunoki's way of life in the past, about how Yunoki was too obedient to his grandmother and how Yunoki should stand up for his own rights sometimes. But the world doesn't work like that. Sometimes you have to bow to those with power, and in Yunoki's case, the one in power is his grandmother.

_And what right do I have to judge, huh? _Kaji contemplated and smiled bitterly at himself. He too had to major in medicine after his grandfather begged him to. Otherwise, his grandfather's hospital will be taken over by another group of people who never had the patients as priority in mind. His grandfather didn't exactly force him to choose medicine, but his grandfather made it sound like a moral responsibility for Kaji to become a doctor.

"So I guess Yunoki needed someone to talk to, and Hino-chan was there. Wished he'd talk to me, though." said Hihara with a hint of envy in his voice. He had been Yunoki's best friend for seven years after all.

Kaji flinched. All the sympathy he felt for Yunoki had gone down the drain at the mention of Kahoko's name. _Why that… _he gritted his teeth, annoyed for not realizing it sooner. _He used his condition to spend some time with Hino-san! That cunning little weasel…_

_He must have given his cell-phone to Hino-san in purpose, so that everyone would know that she was with him._

Kaji was so irritated that he didn't hear Tsuchiura speak to the others as they stepped out of the train. "By the way, I heard from Kana-yan that the Orchestra Club had been assigned with this new project… and they're asking us for help."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Uwaaaahhh!! This is so beautiful!! I've never been to Morioka before!!" gushed Kahoko as she and Yunoki stepped out of Morioka Station. Yunoki smiled at the girl's genuine enthusiasm, and he could see the reason why. The grounds outside the station were filled with blossoming sakura trees. It was a little windy, and petals and petals of sakura started to descend from the trees, creating a magical site.

Yunoki gazed as the vermillion haired girl in the pink dress skipped merrily under the falling sakura petals. The falling sakura petals had dramatically accentuated her innocent beauty even more. Any person who had seen her at that moment would truly agree on how lovely she was.

She adorned a sweet smile on her face and she waved at him exuberantly, gesturing him to join. Her smile was infectious, as the corners of Yunoki's mouth had broken into a smile as well. It was a genuine smile, unlike the ones he had sported for basically all his life. At first he didn't know what it would be like to smile sincerely, but somehow she made it seem so easy.

All the troubles in his head seemed to melt away just by being in her presence. Calmly, he approached the ecstatic Kahoko. The girl looked so happy that it would seem that she hasn't seen a blooming sakura tree all her life. He stood beside her, gazing at the falling petals with her. To his eyes, the petals seemed like dancing. They were about to fall to the cold earth once again, and it seemed like they were exhibiting their last farewell dance to the tree that they used to grow up in. It would be the petals' last and most beautiful dance –a tribute to the tree.

"You are the tree, Kahoko." he spoke softly, almost without thinking. To his surprise, Kahoko had heard it, as the violinist had turned around and looked at him. She was still smiling, for the first time not seeming to care that he had just called her by her given name. Or maybe she was too absorbed in her own world that she didn't notice.

"Eh? What did you just say, senpai?"

Yunoki blinked, for the first time a little lost for words. He cleared his throat and pulled out a long white scarf from inside his overcoat and began wrapping it around Kahoko's neck. The vermillion haired beauty was definitely surprised by the sudden warm gesture, which she never thought possible from the senpai who had constantly bullied her for the last four years. She remained still and felt her face once again turn a shade of crimson when Yunoki removed a few strands of her hair that got caught inside the scarf.

"It's a little windy today." he said softly as he gazed into her bullion eyes that had widened from surprise. She couldn't make out the message that he was trying to convey behind those dark eyes of his. His eyes seemed happy and yet sad at the same time.

"Th-Thank you, Yunoki-senpai." she muttered shyly, quickly averting her eyes from his gaze, afraid that he would mistake her for impolitely staring again. "But what about you? Won't you be cold without this?"

"What is it? Are you actually worried about me?" he suddenly asked, but strangely to Kahoko it didn't feel like he was teasing her. The tone of his voice was tender, and the expression on his beautiful face had somehow softened.

"Well, of course. I mean, it's still a little cold though it's spring. You could catch a cold…" Kahoko stopped when suddenly Yunoki Azuma pulled her into his embrace. Kahoko felt her heart thumping like crazy as Yunoki enveloped her into his arms. Though he looked delicate, Yunoki was still a grown man, and he had much more strength in his arms than she would ever possess. Kahoko's arms still stood stiff on her sides as she was too shocked by the hug.

"Senpai….?"

"Don't be so kind to me." she heard him whisper in her ear. His voice was morose, with a longing that she couldn't comprehend. He looked just fine a few moments ago. What had she done to make him change so fast?

Hearing his husky voice, she didn't push him away like she would normally do. She just allowed him to hold her like that for a few moments, before he finally pulled away. However, when he did pull away, she noticed that a familiar menacing glint in his eyes had returned. _Oh no…_

"I guess bodily warmth is the best after all." he smiled suggestively and played with her hair. "We should do it some more, ne, Hino?"

Kahoko felt all her blood rushed to her head. _What the…_ And just when she thought that he had gone sweeter, more likeable, Dr. Jekyll had to turn into Mr. Hyde again. He was making fun of her again!!

"Y-YUNOKI SENPAI!!" she exclaimed, her face beet red, and she started throwing punches at him. He skillfully caught the weak punches of course and kissed her hand instead, much to her chagrin.

"Now, now, there's no need to be violent." he spoke calmly. "Or is this a personal preference of yours? I must say that I'm surprised, Hino. I never thought you to be into that kind of things."

"Into wha… I can't believe I'm hearing this!" she stormed away, huffing with her cheeks still aflame. Yunoki watched her and gave a chuckle.

"She's really an amusing toy." he said to himself. And yet the more amusing she was, the more restless he became.

_Don't make it harder for me to say goodbye, my sweet sakura tree._

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"That Yunoki-senpai!! Why is it that he enjoys picking on me this much?" Kahoko muttered under her breath as she left him under that sakura tree. She began to walk to the Morioka Station's front gate. It was then that she noticed an enchanting building, right next to the station. It was a beautiful large building, and it seemed a little old. A sign in front of the building said 'Civic Cultural Hall'.

"What a magnificent place." she said.

"Indeed. It is a glorious place isn't it?" spoke an elderly male voice beside her. Somehow, the voice felt familiar to Kahoko's ears. She turned around and saw that the voice came from an elderly man with overgrown light brown hair and a friendly face. He looked strangely familiar.

"It has been a long time, isn't it, Hino-ojouchan?" said the person warmly. It was when Kahoko realized that he was carrying a black violin case that she finally realized who he was.

"Maestro Kuwashima!" she exclaimed happily at the realization that the man was the same violinist from the Schubert trio that she had seen performs four years ago. She quickly bowed. "It has been a long time. I'm really honored that you still remember me. How have you been?"

The maestro chuckled. "I'm doing great. My, it's rather unexpected seeing you here in Morioka. Are you in a vacation, Hino-ojouchan?"

"Err, I'm just here for the day with a friend." she replied, though she didn't exactly know how long she would stay in Morioka anyway.

"I suppose that fine young man over there is the friend in question?" said Maestro Kuwashima, pointing to behind her.

Kahoko winced, and turned around. Sure enough, Yunoki Azuma was walking calmly to her direction. He stopped at the presence of the older man and bowed his head politely, before continuing walking until he was beside her.

"Hino-san, please don't run off like that. You had me worried." Yunoki remarked with a concerned look on his beautiful face. He then averted his gaze to Maestro Kuwashima and bowed again. "Good afternoon, sir. I'm sorry if my friend here has caused you any trouble."

"Oh, no, none at all, young man." Maestro Kuwashima smiled, impressed with the polite and handsome youth, "I knew Hino-ojouchan a long time ago when she was watching my performance with her friend. By the way, where is that friend of yours, Hino-ojouchan? I understand he's a cellist?"

"Yes. That was Shimizu Keiichi, my kouhai in Seisou Gakuen." Kahoko beamed, "He's studying music in Germany now."

"You don't say? So that young man was Shimizu Keiichi?" asked the Maestro, a little surprised. "I've heard about him from my friends in Germany. He's an outstanding talent. I've never thought that he was the same young man that used to watch my performance." The Maestro then averted his gaze to Yunoki. "Are you a musician as well, young man?"

Yunoki's smile faltered, but only for a split second. Kahoko noticed this. "This is my senpai from Seisou Gakuen, Yunoki Azuma. He used to play the flute. Yunoki-senpai, this is Maestro Kuwashima Sousuke."

Yunoki quickly bowed, as polite as always. "Very nice to meet you, Maestro."

Maestro Kuwashima smiled, "Ah, a flutist? Well then, since you are both musicians, would you like to watch to watch me and my friends perform tonight in this Cultural Hall? Please come as my guests. It so happens I have two tickets left in my possession, and I will treat you to it because it has been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Thank you so much, but you're too kind, Maestro." said Kahoko.

"Now, I insist." said Maestro Kuwashima as he pulled out two tickets from his overcoat and placed it in Kahoko's hands. "You will honor us with your presence."

Yunoki and Kahoko looked at each other and bowed to the Maestro at the same time. ""Thank you very much, Maestro.""

And as the Maestro took his leave, Yunoki averted his attention to Kahoko. "So you've been into his concert with Shimizu-kun?" he said darkly. Surely anyone would know that despite how much he tried to look subtle in expressing himself, it was evident that Yunoki was jealous. Anyone but Kahoko, that is.

"Yes. Maestro Kuwashima and his friends are really amazing. Would it be alright if we watch his performance before we return to Yokohama, Yunoki-senpai?" asked Kahoko, who was brimming with enthusiasm.

"If you behave, I'll consider it." said Yunoki as he put on a long yellow scarf around his neck.

"Ah, but what are we going to do before then?" asked Kahoko when she noticed that the concert was still seven hours away.

Seeing her look perplexed, Yunoki smiled as he grabbed one of her hands. "Follow me then."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Don't tell me you've never skated before." said Yunoki exasperatedly as Kahoko had once again tumbled to the cold ice surface, landing bottom first. A few moments ago, Yunoki had taken her to Morioka Ice Arena and had booked the place for the both of them for one and a half hours.

"Really, Hino. Your incapability in almost everything never ceases to amaze me." he noted as he skated elegantly to her side, kneeling in front of her. To Kahoko's surprise, he held out his hand to her and she hesitantly accepted it.

Kahoko felt sore all over, "It's not like I can't do anything, senpai. Though my grades were poor and I always fail in PE classes, I was good in Home-Ec classes."

"Is that all?"

"…."

"Heh, no matter." said Yunoki as he pulled Kahoko to her feet. "I'll teach you how to skate. So at least you'll have some more skills that you can be proud of. It's not that hard but maybe for someone like you it might take a lot longer to master."

And so that day Kahoko allowed Yunoki to teach her how to skate. Just standing and keeping her balance was a chore already, and she had even lost count on how many times she fell. Luckily, Yunoki was alert and swift enough to avoid almost all her falls. Kahoko felt like a useless heroine from childish storybooks whenever Yunoki's arms covered her fall. Every time it occurred, she would blush furiously as her heart rate begun to speed.

And yet, Kahoko was surprised on how patient (well, if you don't really count the few complaints here and there) Yunoki was in teaching her. He would hold both her hand as they practiced her stand and then slowly released it, one hand at a time until she was able to at least stand without his support. Though she was able to stand, Kahoko still had trouble with the real skating though. She inwardly felt sorry because Yunoki had not been able to skate at all because he was constantly by her side, guiding her.

"Yunoki-senpai. Our time is almost up and you haven't skated at all. Please just leave me here and skate. I'll be fine." she said with a reassuring smile.

"Don't be silly." snapped Yunoki as he grabbed unto her right hand. "I said I will teach you how to skate. I'm not just going to leave you in this mediocre level and have fun on my own."

Kahoko was startled by his reply. She hadn't expected Yunoki to actually care that much about her. But then as she looked back, everything Yunoki did was for the well-being of everyone else but him. He had held back on his future and his dreams in order to not overshadow his older brothers. Yunoki may have said and done cruel things to her, but he never strikes her as a selfish person.

"Now, if you really want me to skate, then you have to at least be able to skate this far without falling." Yunoki called out to her from the other edge of the arena. "Consider it your mental duty. If you fail, then you'll be responsible for wasting my time today in the Ice Arena."

Kahoko frowned, but she had determination in her eyes. "I'll try my best!"

Kahoko got herself ready and the first step forward was a success. She beamed excitedly, but realized that it wasn't over until she reached Yunoki's place. Slowly, she approached him. Her heart beating faster every time she nailed her steps without falling. Yunoki smiled at her success too. But it was that smile that ruined Kahoko's poise, as she began to feel anxious on letting him down. And just like that, when she was only an arms length away from him, she lost her balance and fell onto him.

Kahoko's cheeks burn to the ultimate point that it felt even hotter than the sun. She quickly moved backwards, but she only slipped on the ice and fell once more to Yunoki's bosom. Kahoko was immensely uncomfortable and embarrassed when Yunoki helped her up without saying a word. She quickly checked if he was injured, but he shook her off gently. To her surprise, he didn't seem to have minded the fall at all.

In fact, because she was too busy trying to contain her rapidly beating heart, Kahoko didn't notice that a satisfied smile have formed on Yunoki' face.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

After the disastrous skating lesson, Yunoki (who was truthfully a little sore) decided to take the still embarassed Kahoko around town. He didn't rent a car as it was a lovely day and he didn't regret his decision. He didn't mind feeling his feet ache from walking as long as he could walk by Kahoko's side. As they pass the streets of Morioka, they encountered more sakura trees and interesting shops. Yunoki shook his head and laughed when Kahoko insisted on buying a disposable camera and began taking pictures.

They passed by a number of craft shops in Zaimoku-cho, a traditional shopping street running parallel to the Kitakami River. There they admired the traditional Nambu ironware and bamboo works. Yunoki, who had a passion for collecting antiquities, immediately fell in love with the tea set that was sold in one of the stores. He was like an excited child that had just found a candy factory, and Kahoko looked at him with a big smile on her face. This was a side of Yunoki that she had never known before.

Leaving the store with a few antique wares and other things, both stopped by a street vendor and bought some Nambu sembei, a local delicacy. _(A/N: It's a local rice cracker delicacy, sprinkled with sesame seeds or nuts) _Afterwards they drank some coffee on a charming coffee shop in an alley leading down to the river.

Kahoko swung the new bag she had just bought as she skipped happily with Yunoki just a few steps behind her, "Morioka is really interesting! You seem to know your way around, senpai. Do you go here a lot?

Yunoki stopped on his tracks and gave a weak smile. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew past them and an abundance of delicate pink sakura petals started to fall from the sky. The bewildered Kahoko looked upwards, and discovered that they were both under another tree. But this sakura tree was very different than the trees that she had ever seen. It was extremely large and old, and the pink petals had a fainter color, almost like it was tainted with the frosty snow. Kahoko realized the tree was right behind her, and when she averted her gaze to take a better look at the tree, her jaw unconsciously dropped at the magnificent view.

The extremely large sakura tree stood on the crevice of a large granite boulder. It seemed like it had sprouted from within the crack of the boulder, splitting the boulder as it grew. The sight was of it was magical.

"This is the ishiwari-sakura. The rock-splitting sakura tree." explained Yunoki as he looked wistfully at the breathtaking view. "People say it's almost 400 years old and it's considered a National Treasure."

"I can see why." replied Kahoko dreamily. "Something so beautiful and so strong that it could crack the cold and hard boulder, is definitely something to be treasured."

Yunoki smiled at her words. "I used to come here when I was a child with my mother."

Kahoko stared at the beautiful long haired youth beside her. In the four years that she had known him, Yunoki had never liked talking about his family. It was a sensitive topic that she and her friends, even Hihara, had learned not to touch. So it came to her surprise that not only Yunoki had braved himself enough to talk about his family, he had brought up the topic of his mother who had died a year ago. Kahoko, Tsuchiura, Mori, Hihara-senpai, Shouji, Kanazawa-sensei, Amou, and Hihara Haruki –Hihara-senpai's older brother and Amou's boyfriend, had all attended the funeral. The ones who couldn't make it like Fuyuumi, Shimizu, Tsukimori, and Ousaki-senpai were overseas. At that time, Kaji was also hospitalized for a kidney surgery, so he couldn't make it either. But all the absent parties sent their condolences to the Yunoki family. Kahoko was bewildered that the only children who attended the funeral were Yunoki Azuma and his youngest sister Miyabi. The other siblings were busy handling business affairs outside the country.

"My mother, Ibaragi Sakura, originally came from Morioka." he said, his face awash with memories of the past, "She was a modest woman with a strong heart. People had a hard time believing it was heart failure that took her life in the end."

Kahoko listened to him silently, and he continued. "When I was small, she used to take all five of us children to Morioka. We would pet animals in Morioka Zoological Park, skate together in Morioka Ice Arena, watch summer festivals and concerts together, and ultimately visit this tree. It would be the highlight of the day, as it was our favorite spot.

"With time though, her smiles had become less frequent. Sometimes I could see her look pensively at nothing. And as her children started to grow and leave her, her health decreased as well. The only ones who stuck by her were Miyabi and I, the youngest, who had not left the nest yet."

Yunoki gave a heavy sigh and paused before continuing, "Had she not married a Yunoki, maybe my mother would have lived a happier life and would still smile wholeheartedly like you do now. She would have no children that would break her heart or bothersome obligations to the family that took away her upbeat smile."

"…Yunoki-senpai." said Kahoko with a clear and gentle voice, "I may have no right to say this because I don't know your mother, but I think… the words that you just said… would only make her sad."

Yunoki's pupils dilated at Kahoko's words and he stared at her. Kahoko held out her hand and allowed a sakura petal drop to her open palm. "You should never blame yourself or feel like it would be better if you weren't born, because that would only make your mother sad. She had made her choices and lived through it bravely. You consider yourself as her burden, but I think to her, your existence is precious and irreplaceable."

"_All of you are my little angels." said the young beautiful woman as she planted a kiss on his cheek. She was holding his hand tenderly that time as they watched the petals fall from the tree._

"It's almost time for the concert." Yunoki merely replied.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_That girl was there again._

Like his usual Fridays, Kaji Aoi walked past the Rinkai Park on his way to the Yokohama Station. Though he had his driver's license and his upper-class family could surely afford him a sports car, he still found it more comfortable to travel back and forth from Tokyo to Yokohama by train.

And just like always, he would see her there after he finished training on the upper hillside of the park. As always, she was leaning on the iron railings next to the sakura tree on the edge of the hill park overlooking the vast ocean. He would always find that girl there, gazing at the horizon as the sun slowly sets to slumber. He would be a fool not to notice her, for he had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever encountered. She had long wavy dark brown hair that elegantly fell to her shoulders. She had a delicate beautiful face and a mesmerizing pair of dark bullion eyes. But despite how beautiful her eyes were, they reflected deep sadness that he couldn't comprehend.

Yet it was those eyes that drew his attentions to her. They were vaguely familiar, and yet he couldn't recall where he had seen them before.

_Was she some girl I rejected in the past? Wait, then I would surely remember her. _Kaji thought while scratching his head. He couldn't get her off her head for about a month now, and it frustrated him.

He was about to walk away, when his excellent hearing senses captured a disturbing sound. The sound of a slight metal banging and a faint girl screaming. Instinctively he turned his gaze back to where the girl was standing before, and was shocked to find that she was no longer there. In fact, the only thing that remained there was one of her shoes.

Kaji felt his heart stopped when he realized something else. He saw a white palm hanging onto the outer parts of the railings. _It couldn't be! _Quickly, he ran to the spot and had his worst fears confirmed. The girl was dangling at the edge of the hill, hanging on for her dear life on the iron railing. She had tears on her face as she looked up to Kaji. Her grip was slipping, and Kaji could see the terror in her eyes.

Immediately Kaji kneeled down and held her hand. "Hang on to me! Don't let go! Can you get your other hand and reach me?"

The girl hesitated but reached out her other hand anyway. Kaji felt chills all over his body when he felt the girl's grip on his hand was slipping. She was about to fall to the city below them, and her fragile body would be torn into pieces if she did. "Quick!! Come on, you can do it!"

Her hand trembled as it shot upwards. Kaji quickly seized it with his right and free hand. "Hold on, okay, miss!! I'm going to pull you up!"

Mustering all his strength, Kaji pulled the girl with much difficulty. She wasn't exactly heavy, but it was a difficult task to pull her over the railing and trying to make sure that her hands won't slip at the same time. With a strong yank, the girl was saved as she fell into Kaji's arms. Both Kaji and the girl felt their cheeks burn as they hastily freed themselves from the position.

"I-I don't know how to thank you…" the girl spoke shyly, looking down to her feet. One of her foot was bare and a little scratched. "Thank you so much, mister."

"What were you doing?" was the first words that came to Kaji's mind. "Were you trying to kill yourself or something? Only a few seconds later, then there would be nothing left of you but that shoe." he pointed to the white shoe in front of him.

The girl's face flushed, "I wasn't trying to commit suicide! I'm not that stupid! I… I fell!!"

"How is that even possible?? How could you fall without someone pushing you?" yelled Kaji exasperatedly. He was surprised at his own behavior, for he had never raised his voice in front of a lady before. But this girl was different. She had scared the hell out of him and she deserves some good scolding!

The girl looked away meekly, avoiding Kaji's piercing gaze. "I-I was climbing on one of the railings because I wanted to get this from the tree." She opened her hands and revealed a now-crushed sakura blossom. "I must have slipped because the railings were slippery. Can't you see that I'm in shock here too? How could you yell at me? And why am I explaining myself to you?"

Kaji's expression softened when he saw that the girl was still shaking all over. She was definitely crazy, trying to climb on a railing on the edge of the tall hilltop just because she wanted to pick a flower. He let out a sigh and walked to the tree in question. Without difficulty, his tall posture and long arms reached the bottom branches of the tree and he picked out two blossoms.

Slowly, he handed them to the girl. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Here, this is a replacement."

The girl was surprised at his act and hesitated for a moment before receiving the flowers, "Thank you." she piped.

"It's dangerous to climb on the railings like that. Don't ever repeat that again, okay. You should just ask for someone to help you next time." said Kaji as he bent down and started putting on the girl's shoe. The girl blushed when he did so but remained silent until she spotted the viola case that was lying underneath the sakura tree behind him.

"Andante grazioso." she spoke suddenly, "The fifth movement from Mozart's Serenade No. 3. It was you who played it just a few moments ago, wasn't it?"

Kaji raised his blonde eyebrows in surprise. "How did you know?"

The girl all of a sudden smiled brightly. She didn't look like someone who had just survived a near-death experience. "I sometimes hear viola playing from the hills on the top" she pointed to the upper hill-side above them, the place where Kaji had played viola a few moments ago. It was also the place where he met Kahoko for the first time. "That's why I like coming here every Friday, because I know that I could hear the beautiful viola again. Who would ever thought that it's you?"

"My music is not as refined as you think." Kaji said truthfully, without any intention of being modest. Thanks to his superior hearing, he knew full well of his capabilities, and how he was still far from his friends' advanced skills. "I still have a long way to go, and I may never be able to reach that beautiful place with the meager talents that I possess."

The girl gave a slight frown. "Sometimes, you have to learn to accept compliments, and be grateful that you are still able to play such beautiful music. Rather than striving to be better all the time, have you ever taken some time to reflect and be satisfied at how far you have progressed?"

Kaji fell silent upon the girl's reply. He stared at her with his emerald eyes. Her words were just like something that would have come out of Kahoko's mouth!

"Well, I must get going. I'll see you next Friday then, and thank you." the girl gave a bright smile and waved at him as she ran to the exit of the park. Kaji just watched her retreating figure silently. He didn't even get the chance to know her name.

"I thought that the day wouldn't be much fun because Hino-san wasn't around. But it turns out…" he gazed at the sakura tree once more and smiled. "It's not a waste after all."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Everyone inside the Civic Cultural Hall gave a standing ovation, including Kahoko and Yunoki who was sitting in the front row. After the concert, Kahoko dragged Yunoki to the backstage and once again, she encountered the great trio of musicians. They all beamed when they realized her presence.

"Hino-ojouchan, you came!" beamed Maestro Kuwashima, who had tied his overgrown hair in an untidy ponytail

"Hino-ojouchan! It has been a long time. Still practicing violin I'm sure?" greeted Maestro Morikawa, the cellist.

"Kuwashima told us about you being here today. This is a really pleasant surprise! What did you think of the performance? Have our old skills rusted?" asked the friendly pianist, Maestro Hiyama.

Kahoko smiled brightly, "It's really wonderful, Maestro! Thank you so much for inviting me!"

"Oh, did you come here with your boyfriend?" asked Maestro Morikawa, interested by Yunoki Azuma's presence.

Kahoko immediately blushed and shook her head. Yunoki saw this but retained his polite smile. "I'm just a friend of hers from high school. My name is Yunoki Azuma. I'm really honored to meet you Maestros and watch you perform."

Maestro Hiyama suddenly raised his grey eyebrow. "Yunoki…Azuma…? Wait, did you use to be a student of Furusawa Miyano?"

Yunoki's face flushed at the mention of a long-forgotten name. "Yes, that is right. I was Furusawa-sensei's pupil once about fifteen years ago. The last time I heard that she had left for Germany and became a permanent resident there. Do you know her, Maestro?"

"She is my sister. After she got married she was adopted into her husband's family." explained Maestro Hiyama. "So you're the little piano prodigy that she was talking about! What a small world!! She had always talked about how talented you were and she was heartbroken when you decided to quit playing."

"Eh??" Kahoko furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at Yunoki, who was smiling uncomfortably. "I never knew you played piano, senpai."

"It was a long time ago, Maestro." Yunoki chuckled, ignoring Kahoko. "How is Furusawa-sensei? Is she well?"

"Oh, she is! She just had her first grandchild." said Maestro Hiyama proudly. "Say, Yunoki-kun. Would you play a song for us? I have been dying to know how you play, since that sister of mine had always told me so many stories about you."

Kahoko's face lit up and she begun throwing imploring glances at her senpai. She had always been fascinated with the piano and she was pleasantly surprised upon learning that Yunoki actually knows how to play. It seems that Yunoki understood what she wanted and hesitated for a moment before smiling politely at the three Maestros. "I'm afraid that I haven't played in a very long time. But I will try my best not to disappoint you."

And so the five of them walked back to the majestic concert hall, where a lone grand piano stood on the stage. Yunoki gave his coat and scarf to Kahoko and sat down on the piano bench. He pressed a couple of the notes and then started doing some hand movements that Tsuchiura often did before beforming.

"_It's like a warm-up session for the fingers."_ Kahoko remembered Tsuchiura explain it when she asked him a few years ago.

Yunoki looked up to Kahoko and the Maestros. "Any requests?"

Kahoko thought for a second and had wanted to request a Chopin, but brushed the thoughts aside. "Please play anything you want, Yunoki-senpai."

Yunoki smiled at her response and he understood why this girl had driven him nearly to the brink of insanity four years ago. She had given him choices, something that he never knew existed until the day he met her. He began to close his eyes. "Then please allow me to present you Sonata No. 5 'Spring', Op. 24 by Ludwig van Beethoven."

And just a moment after he said that, Yunoki Azuma's long slender fingers danced elegantly on the keyboard. Every note was bold and precise, and Kahoko could feel a wave of unexplainable beauty engulfing her senses. It was different from any of the piano playing that she had heard before. Compared to Tsuchiura's strong performances, Yunoki's playing sounded more delicate emphasizing on the little details. The sound produced mesmerized Kahoko, as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be consumed by it.

Yunoki saw Kahoko's expression in the corner of his eye, and gave a weak smile. A few years ago, he had accidentally overheard Tsuchiura spoke to Kahoko in Seisou Gakuen's music auditorium. That day, Tsuchiura had said to Kahoko that she had unleashed the melody within him and hence allowed Tsuchiura to have confidence in playing in public once again.

It was at that moment that Yunoki understood what Tsuchiura meant. She too had helped him unlock that sealed music inside his heart. A melody that he had sealed for more than a decade.

_This could be like opening Pandora's Box. But why is it that I don't really care if all hell breaks lose as long as I play this song?_

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Thank you so much for taking me home, Yunoki-senpai!" Kahoko smiled vibrantly as the Aston Martin pulled up in front of her house and they both exited from the car. "I really had fun today. What about you?"

Yunoki lifted his perfectly shaped eyebrow in amusement and chuckled. "You're asking me if I had fun? Well, I wonder. Why don't you reflect about it yourself?"

"Eh? That's such a vague answer." protested Kahoko.

Yunoki sighed. _This girl's density is beyond help. _"You should know. You had fallen into my arms at the Ice Arena, had almost slipped while holding an antique tea set had I not caught you, and had given me some of your warmth in front of the Morioka Station's sakura trees. After all the hand to hand and my arms being around you, shouldn't those tell you about whether I had fun or not?"

Kahoko's face instantly turned beet red at the mention of the embarrassing events that they had shared. "Senpai, why is it that you have to remind me about those things when there are other things worth remembering? Like the pictures we took down the Kitakami River and at the ishiwari-sakura. And how thoughtful you were when you gave me this scarf. And of course, like how beautiful your piano performance was tonight."

The gleam in Yunoki's eyes changed immediately upon Kahoko's reply. He gazed at Kahoko, who was still wearing the white scarf and the pink dress that he had given her. Underneath the street's lamplights, she seemed to exude a force that drew him nearer and nearer to her. A force that he couldn't resist, not that he wanted to resist anyway.

With a swift movement, Yunoki pulled Kahoko into his embrace once again. But this time, he didn't stop there. Yunoki had lowered his head and caressed Kahoko's fair cheeks with his right hand. Just as she was about to protest, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips passionately into hers. He could feel her struggling arms growing weaker by the minute until it finally gave in. She had closed her eyes, and Yunoki smiled in enjoyment as he put more pressure to his lips and felt the softness of her lips gradually sinking against his. He felt his arms climbing unto her hair, caressing it.

But suddenly, as if another force was present, Kahoko returned to her senses and opened her eyes as she pulled herself away from Yunoki's intensifying kiss. It was like she had awoken from a dream, and had pushed the dream away from the corners of her mind. Bitterly, Yunoki turned away from her. Strangely though, both remained standing in front of the Hino residence in that awkward mood.

It was then that Yunoki faced the very crimson Kahoko and braved the words that he had sealed for four years. The words came out heavy, frustrated, and thick with emotion, as all of Yunoki Azuma's mask and firm resolves had crumbled to the ground like wilted sakura petals.

"Do you have any idea how much I'm interested in you, Hino Kahoko?"

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_**Midori's Notes:**_

_Thank you aviane13, Panzer718, and The Last Vampire 1982 for the reviews. Sorry to The Last Vampire 1982 because I misspelled your name last time. Just in case you were wondering, Morioka really exists. If you want to see what ishiwari-sakura looks like, well, just google it._

_Btw, I made an idiotic mistake on my previous chapter. The members of the Christmas concert ensemble should be Kahoko, the Stella Quintet boys plus Kaji Aoi, __and__**Fuyuumi. **__I forgot to mention Fuyuumi-chan!! 0o… Okay, and just in case you were confused. I got this understanding that Azuma had different ways of calling our heroine's name, depending on the situation. In public, he calls her 'Hino-san' which is more polite. In private, he would call her 'Hino' (which without the 'san' indicated familiarity) or 'Kahoko' when he wants to tease her. In Japan, calling the opposite sex by his/her given name indicates an intimate relationship._

_This is a really long chapter, ne? Hope you don't get too exhausted reading it. I will try my best to make the next chapter more interesting (and shorter if necessary) )_


	4. Chapter 3: The Engaging Pavane

**CHAPTER 3: THE ENGANGING PAVANE**

A certain vermillion haired violinist woke up with a headache that faithful morning.

Well, 'waking up' wouldn't be the right term since Hino Kahoko was practically awake the whole night through sunrise. How she wished she could keep her eyelids closed for more than one minute! She was extremely tired and her body was sore all over after walking all day yesterday, but her stupid brain won't give her body a break. The memory of what happened right in front of her gates just had to be involuntarily replayed over and over again inside her head, creating the strong urge to scream. Had it not for her picturing the livid expressions that the forcefully awakened faces of everyone in that neighborhood would give her, she would have just let it out.

So like you've guessed it, that morning Kahoko had dark circlets underneath her light bullion eyes, puffy cheeks, and of course a severe headache. She could barely walk in a straight line and she doubted that in her condition she would even pass a field sobriety test. Nevertheless, Kahoko had forced herself to rise from her bed two hours earlier than usual. She reached for her handbag and realized that it was the new bag that she had bought yesterday in Zaimoku-cho. Yunoki had helped her pick it and said that red motives of the bag suited her most.

The corners of Kahoko's mouth twitched at the remembrance of the name, and of course it reverted her back to the reason why she had suddenly developed insomnia.

That Yunoki Azuma… He had always bullied her, teased her to her wits end. For four years she had been able to live with his dangerous personality. She had coped well if you don't really count the inadequate blushings, squealings, screamings, hair pullings, and the other things that came with the package of being the only one fully aware of Yunoki's dark side.

But for four years, it had stayed like that. Sure she had posed as his girlfriend before and she had to stop her feet from shaking when he once kissed her on the head. For four years, that was the boldest move he had ever done to her.

Until last night…

Kahoko's hands trembled as she touched the tips of her lips. The place where Yunoki kissed her last night felt like it was burning. The passion that he induced into that kiss still lingered. To her utmost horror, the moment Kahoko touched her lips, the memory replayed inside her head once again. She remembered his heavy breathing and the longing in his eyes that she couldn't decipher. She remembered the strength he had in his arms when he pulled her closer and closer. She remembered how he was so close she could hear both their heartbeats.

Kahoko mentally and literally slapped herself for turning an embarrassing shade of crimson once again at the memory. She fell to her knees, creating a loud thud on the floor as she felt her whole body started to shake involuntarily. Her insides were rumbling, and she felt helpless not knowing what kind of emotions was responsible for stirring such chaos inside her heart.

Was it _guilt?_

Yes, Kahoko felt guilty for letting her guards down. Guilty for letting another man kiss her when the only one who had the privilege to do so was another. Guilty for actually closing her eyes and letting herself plunge into the passionate kiss.

In truth, that was the real reason why Kahoko couldn't sleep a wink. It wasn't just because Yunoki kissed her, but because she had momentarily allowed him to do so.

'_Why?'_

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and Kahoko hastily lifted her heavy head. "Y-yes?" she piped hoarsely with all the strength that she could muster.

"Kahoko. I thought I heard some thudding." a concerned voice of her mother answered, "Is something wrong, dear?"

Kahoko tried to clear her throat and sound a tad cheerful, but it still came out a little croaky. "I'm okay, oka-san. I just… err, fell from my bed."

"Kaho, you're not a child anymore." Kahoko could hear her mother chuckle. "Anyway, you've got a phone call from your friend Tsuchiura."

Kahoko raised her eyebrows. "Okay, oka-san. Thanks I'll get it in a second."

It was odd for Tsuchiura to call her on Saturday mornings. Nevertheless, Kahoko stood up and walked in a daze to the door. Somehow, Kahoko felt that she could finally empathize with Shimizu Keiichi, her narcoleptic kouhai. With great difficulty, Kahoko reached the phone and made sure to clear her throat before she answered. Tsuchiura had always been sharp, and just by hearing her voice, he could easily tell what mood she was in. Just like how he knew she had cried all night the day after Len left for Vienna four years ago.

The remembrance of the name sent pangs to Kahoko's heart. _How could I ever face Len? _asked Kahoko to herself glumly.

Brushing the thought aside, Kahoko tried her best to sound composed as she picked up the phone, "Hello, Tsuchiura-kun."

"Yo, Hino. Eh, what's with that voice? You just rolled out of bed?" responded a familiar voice of her former one-time accompanist turned rival turned best friend.

"Ahaha, well kind of…" Kahoko uncomfortably chuckled at the realization that she might never fool him.

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou groaned, "Sorry for calling you so early in the morning then. It's just that you haven't returned any of our e-mails or calls from yesterday."

"GOOD MOOOOORNING, HINO-CHAAAAAN!!" a booming familiar voice was heard on the background and Kahoko automatically pulled the receiver away from her ears. The insanely loud and exuberant voice was unmistakable.

"_Hihara-senpai!_ You nearly burst my eardrums!!", complained Tsuchiura exasperatedly.

"Ehehe, sorry, sorry. It's just that she's been MIA since yesterday." apologized Hihara Kazuki on the backgrounds.

Kahoko couldn't help but giggle when Tsuchiura groaned helplessly, "Who else is there?"

The former midfielder of Seisou Gakuen's soccer club grunted in response. "Well it's just me and this guy who will pay for my eardrums substitution surgery ("Uwaaah, is it really broken? Sorry, Tsuchiura-kun!!" shrieked Hihara)… sigh No, senpai, I'm fine…. Oh, but Kaji will be joining us shortly. So, Hino, are you okay? All of us were worried since there's been no news about you at all. You _did _read our e-mails right?"

Kahoko slapped her forehead at the realization of her ignorance. "Sorry, Tsuchiura-kun, but my cell-phone battery gave out earlier yesterday."

Tsuchiura sighed. "Then this means you don't know what's going on and our occasion today?"

"Today?" Kahoko lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

"You, me, Hihara-senpai, and Kaji have a job from Kira-rijichou (1). Well, Manami (2) and Shouji were also asked too, but they have part-time jobs so their schedules are kind of jammed until the big day. He wants us to perform together again." explained Tsuchiura.

"For Seisou Gakuen's Spring Concert?" asked Kahoko, still confused.

"It's for Yunoki-senpai's engagement party, two weeks from now."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Well, like I said yesterday, Yunoki's older sister and brother-in-law are one of the school's biggest donators. So when the Yunoki family specifically requested you guys to perform on a special family occasion, Kira accepted." explained Kanazawa Hiroto whilst scratching his head.

"But still, Kana-yan. Since when are we a band for hire?" demanded Tsuchiura.

"It's a grown up world, kid." sighed the ruggedly handsome teacher in his mid thirties as he slumped into a seat.

Kahoko, Hihara, Tsuchiura, and Kaji knew what Kanazawa-sensei was implying and sighed. The school had managed to stay in one piece after the success of the Christmas Concert four years ago and was saved by the increasing amount of donations. But of course since the School Director was still Kira Akihiko, who was better suited as a businessman than an educator, he had to make decisions that would benefit Seisou Gakuen –particularly financially. It only made sense that when the Yunoki group (whose member were among the most avid donators for Seisou Gakuen) asked for a favor, Kira-rijichou would comply as long as it was still reasonable. It was just another simple business favor for a client. And since practically Kahoko, Hihara, Tsuchiura, and Kaji were assisting as OG and OBs for the Seisou Orchestra Club, they were still under the Rijichou's command and thus had to comply with his orders.

"Now, now, it's just three songs, guys." voiced Ousaki Shinobu who had been watching from the corner of the practice room. "And we were all invited to the party anyway right? So you could count this as an engagement gift for Yunoki-kun."

True. That morning, Kahoko had opened her mailbox and was surprised to find the invitation already inside. Since when did it get in there Kahoko would probably never know, but apparently, her friends had received the same thing as well.

Hihara let out a huff of desperation. The usually energetic senpai had been in a melancholy state after he learned that the ensemble practice was going to take all day when at the same time he had wanted to attend to Yunoki's graduation that took place that day as well. All of them had been invited to the graduation party in Tokyo and Hihara, who had graduated two weeks ago, had been very enthusiastic about it. Kahoko understood how disappointed Hihara must feel, unable to be there for his best friend. Kahoko had of course learnt about Yunoki's other secret from her friends, and slowly began to understand the reason behind Yunoki's odd behavior the previous day. It was definitely 'the last day' for him to be able to kidnap her and spend time with her like that.

Yet Kahoko couldn't understand one thing. Why did Yunoki kiss her like that if he knew he was going to be engaged to another girl? Was he just trying to reach the culmination point on how to tease her?

"Are you alright, Hino-san?" asked Ousaki, concerned after seeing Kahoko space out.

Kahoko turned to the tall man with rimmed glasses who was smiling gently at her. "Ah, I'm alright, senpai." she tried to smile back at him.

She was surprised when she saw him on Seisou Gakuen's grounds earlier, as she knew how busy that former teacher of hers was. Apparently he had just returned home and had rushed immediately to Seisou Gakuen when he called Kanazawa and was informed about the emergency ensemble practice.

Nothing much had changed from the kind hearted senpai after about four months that Kahoko and he had parted. Four months ago, he had gone to Vienna to be the judge of the International Annual Concours, the same concours that he had participated in and won years ago. Kahoko remembered it well. It was because of Ousaki-senpai's dramatic victory four years ago that had made him a sensation practically overnight. His musical career sky-rocketed from that point.

"I was told from Nakashima-sensei about your progress, and I can see that your skills have definitely improved." said the young virtuoso as he patted Kahoko gently on the shoulder. "I'm so happy that I could hear you play again, Hino-san."

Kahoko blushed at the praise. Yes, it was because of his career that Ousaki had to reluctantly give up on being her full-time teacher three and a half years ago. But being genuinely considerate and caring as he was, Ousaki-senpai had recommended her to Nakashima Hayashi-sensei, his own violin teacher in the past. Despite that, whenever he had the chance, Ousaki would always rush to Kahoko's side and train her. He said that it wasn't because he didn't trust Nakashima-sensei, but it was because he enjoys teaching her.

Kahoko smiled as she watched Ousaki talk to Hihara and try to cheer him up. Ousaki had always had this calming presence around him, which was why he was easily liked by virtually everyone from any gender and age. To Kahoko, Ousaki was more than just her violin teacher. He was like a supportive elder brother, especially after what happened one year ago.

It all started about one year ago when Kahoko's father passed away after battling years of cancer. He was a successful architect who had also designed the house Hino family resides in. After his death, his architecture and landscaping business was continued by Kahoko's older brother, Kojiro, who had just received a degree in architecture as well. But apparently being a total beginner in how the world works, Kojiro was not as good as a businessman than he was an architect. He was a very kind man, but highly indecisive who didn't know how to make good business decisions and was easily manipulated by others. As a result, the company that Kahoko's father had built slowly crumbled until nothing was left. Officially two months ago, the company announced its bankruptcy. Not able to withstand the pressure, Kojiro experienced a severe heart attack though he was still in his twenties, which later took his life.

Kahoko, who had lost almost all the leading males in her life, found refuge in Ousaki's comforting e-mails and phone-calls. It was only in front of Ousaki that she fully revealed her misery, and it had always been like that ever since high-school. Ever since Kahoko met Ousaki by accident while he was playing in Rinkai Park four years ago, she had always respected him, as a musician, a mentor, and almost like her own older brother. And ever since then, he had been the force that always had a way of pulling her back from her darkest moods.

"Hino-san, is something wrong?" a soft male voice snapped Kahoko from her random musings and flashbacks. Kahoko turned around and saw a pair of brilliant emerald eyes looking worriedly at her. Those piercing eyes of course belonged to her former classmate, Kaji Aoi. He usually had a reassuringly warm smile on his face, but at that moment, a concerned frown had replaced it. He had been like that the moment they met earlier that day. Kahoko being the dense Kahoko like she had always been in high-school, never realized that it was because he had been worried sick on what happened with her and Yunoki the previous day. Even though Kaji knew that Yunoki was soon to be engaged to someone else, he still couldn't find it in himself to trust that senpai especially in matters that concern Kahoko.

"Kaji-kun, you don't have to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine." Kahoko tried to smile it to make it more convincing.

It didn't work of course.

The blonde bishounen slowly lowered his bow and viola. "Now, Hino-san, I may not be as great a musician as you are, but I can tell from your playing that you have something on your mind that's bothering you."

Kahoko's eyes widened. Of course, she had forgotten about the famous Kaji Aoi super-sharp hearing. Like Tsuchiura, Kaji was sensitive about the mood behind the tone of her voice. However, Kaji also had an additional uncanny ability to decipher what she was feeling based on her violin-playing. Someone once told Kahoko that Kaji was like an audio psychologist, and Kahoko couldn't agree more.

"I assure you, Kaji-kun, I'm alright." Kahoko smiled somewhat unconvincingly. "It's just that I, err… didn't sleep well last night."

"Well, that makes the two of you." said Kanazawa suddenly as he popped up between the two General Educations alumnus. "Now, I know that it was Friday night last night and you young people want to have some fun. But you should get some rest too, you know."

'_You two?' _It was then that Kahoko realized that Kaji too had dark circles underneath his eyes. Kaji recognized that she was examining him and quickly averted his gaze, pretending to be interested in the music score in front of him.

"And you." suddenly Kahoko felt a strong hand on top of her head, playfully ruffling her hair. It was Kanazawa. "You look especially terrible. Did you sleep at all last night, Kaho?"

"I, I'm fine, sensei…" Kahoko stammered after Kanazawa had successfully read her mind. Well, it didn't take a genius really to figure that out. The panda eyes was a straight give-away on how much she lacked rest.

_"Sensei?"_ Kanazawa frowned and gave her head a light rap. "I told you that you should call me 'oni-san' already."

"But that's only for family gatherings, not in orchestra or ensemble practices. It's weird to call you that in front of everyone." Kahoko tried to reason.

Even after two years that Kanazawa Hiroto married her sister, Kotoko, and was officially part of her family, Kahoko still had trouble calling him 'oni-san'. After all, he used to be her teacher. She was at first uneasy when he called her by her given name as well, but had learn to get used to it. She remembered how weird it felt for her when she learned that the former tenor was dating her own sister, which was during her senior years in Seisou Gakuen. At that time, Kahoko was worried that the relationship won't last, because they were an unlikely pair. The age gap between Kotoko and Kanazawa was ten years and they were complete opposites. Her sister was more serious and Kanazawa was more of a slacker. After they got married, they lived on the other side of town but Kotoko often call and send e-mails to ask how the family was going.

"Kanazawa-sensei, I heard that you're having a boy." Kaji spoke suddenly and smiled sincerely. "Please allow me to give you and your wife my congratulations."

Kanazawa was obviously taken aback by this and his cheeks had turned a slight color of crimson, which was really unexpected to see since he was a grown man. "E-Eh?? How did you know? I thought Kotoko hasn't told anyone yet but Kaho. Oy, Kaho, did you tell them?"

Kahoko shook her head. She had only heard of it that morning as well when she realized that Kotoko e-mailed her the news.

Kaji grinned calmly, "Kanazawa Kotoko-san was examined in my grandfather's hospital. So it's only natural that I know."

Hihara's previously gloomy face lit up at the news and he began jumping up and down, "Is that true, Kana-yan? You're having a boy? Wow, that's so incredible!!"

"Hey, congratulations, Kana-yan." said Tsuchiura with a big smile on his face. "No wonder you had been smiling all day yesterday."

"I've just only heard this too. When were you planning to share this happy news, Kanazawa-sensei?" asked Ousaki. "Congratulations."

Kanazawa blushed and scratched his nose as he thanked everyone. The mood had somehow lightened after Kaji had spread the news, much to Kanazawa's chagrin since he was made the new center of attention. Kahoko couldn't help but feel relieved by this as it had helped put a lighter mood in the ensemble practice. The four of them decided on a few composition titles and practiced them in groups of two that day. Hihara and Tsuchiura practiced together, under the guidance of the reluctant Kanazawa as Hihara kept pestering him with questions on him starting a family. Kahoko practiced with Kaji, and both of them were guided by Ousaki who was experienced in both violin and viola.

The group decided that they should practice individually first for the weekend and found a schedule that would fit their daily activities: Hihara who had been recruited into the local Yokohama Orchestra after his graduation, Kahoko who had to juggle a few part-time jobs with her studies, Tsuchiura who had worked as a piano teacher, and Kaji whose campus was in Tokyo (3). After much discussion, the group agreed to meet on weekends for the group practices. It was finally after that discussion that all of them called it a day.

Kaji who had to run to catch the train was the first to go, as he promised to find time between his medical studies to train his hardest. Kahoko acknowledged his determination but warned him not to slack on his studies either. Though Kaji had trained diligently on the viola for years, Kahoko felt that Kaji was still not satisfied by his playing. Training with Kahoko and Ousaki could have made his inferiority complex worse since he respected both of them and especially Ousaki whom he had known since childhood. Kahoko was worried because of this of course, as she had always thought of Kaji as a magnificent violist.

Hihara and Tsuchiura stayed a little longer to chat with Ousaki and Kanazawa. Kahoko gazed at them as she packed her violin. She recognized that their musical aptitude had developed greatly as well. Not only do they major in music, they also had a flawless discipline when it comes to music because they both love music. During short breaks on the practice that day, Kahoko would listen to them playing together. Hihara's playful and energetic trumpet was constantly kept in check by Tsuchiura's bold piano. It was an unlikely duet, as their characters were complete opposites. Yet the combination of their different natures brought a new flavor to their playing. Kahoko couldn't help but compare it to when the green haired duo's rendition of Joplin's The Entertainer on Rinkai Park four years ago. The playful tune they played that day still rung on her ears as it had always made her smile.

"Hey, the sun's almost setting." said Kanazawa as he shed the curtains. "Don't you young people have to go home or something?"

"Please stop talking like you're old, Kana-yan." Tsuchiura checked his watch, "But it's true I have to get back. The Yamada twins requested extra training since they'll be participating on some junior concours next month."

"Oh no, I have a date with Megu-chan!" exclaimed Hihara almost instantly and almost dropped his juice bottle. "Crap, I'm running late too."

The corners of Tsuchiura's mouth gave a twitch, "Wait, Shouji and Yamada residences are on a different route from Hino's house. If we're to go there, then who will take Hino home?"

Hihara's jaw fell at the realization. "Eeeehh, you're right, Tsuchiura! We can't let a girl walk home alone when it's getting dark."

Kahoko was startled not just because her name was mentioned, but more because the boys were worried about her journey home. "Ahaha, that won't be necessary, Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-senpai. My house is not that far. I'll be okay walking home alone." said Kahoko as she waved her hand nervously.

""But…""

Both basketball lovers looked at each other and hurriedly searched for their cell-phones in their pockets.

"I'll reschedule the training." said Tsuchiura.

"I'll tell Megu-chan I'm going to run a little late." said Hihara, though he was in a dilemma himself because he didn't like to keep a woman waiting.

"That won't be necessary, guys. Please, Hihara-senpai, don't keep Shouji-chan waiting. Tsuchiura-kun, your duties to your students come first. I'll be fine, really." ensured Kahoko.

"I'll take her home." voiced Ousaki suddenly, causing the three debating parties to turn their heads and focus their attention to the OB.

Ousaki smiled calmly. "If it's alright with you of course, Hino-san. I have some papers that I need to look at here in this school first, so if you don't mind waiting for a few moments, I will take you home with my car."

"That would be great, Ousaki-senpai!" Hihara cried out excitedly, causing Kahoko to sweatdrop since _she_ was the one who should be the one thanking Ousaki here.

Kahoko didn't want to accept Ousaki's offer at first, because she knew that he was still tired from the long flight. However, as she looked at Hihara's and Tsuchiura's expression, she realized that she had no choice. "Thank you, Ousaki-senpai. I don't mind waiting." Kahoko smiled.

So Tsuchiura and Hihara both excused themselves feeling relieved that at least Kahoko would return home safely with Ousaki. Kanazawa had to return home early as well since he promised to take his wife to a Lamaze class. Kahoko smiled brightly as Kanazawa blushed when he told her this. Her sister was really starting a happy family with this person. Kanazawa had even given up smoking completely in order to give his wife and his unborn baby a healthier environment. Thus, Kahoko and Ousaki were left alone as they locked the practice room together.

"Ousaki-senpai…" Kahoko began, though unsure on how she should ask him as the two of them finished locking up.

Judging by Kahoko's uneasy expression, Ousaki instantly knew what she wanted to ask. It was always the same since four years ago after all.

"He's doing alright, Hino-san." said Ousaki with a reassuring smile. "He was a guest performer on the Concours, and he received a standing ovation."

Kahoko blushed and her heart began throbbing impatiently. "… Th-That's great."

Ousaki opened his mouth and wanted to tell her more. He wanted to tell her that Tsukimori Len had also asked about Kahoko as well. Tell her how Len seemed to miss her as much as she missed him, judging by the same hurt and lonely look that both Kahoko and Len had on their eyes. But he remembered that Len had long ago asked him for his confidentiality, as did Kahoko, so he remained silent. For four years, the two never knew that they had been using his constant travel overseas to check on each others' wellbeing. And since the two preferred it that way, Ousaki had no choice but to oblige.

_Even though he hate seeing her hurting._

Ousaki raised an eyebrow when he saw that Kahoko seemed like hesitating on something. '_Surely not… Surely you don't believe in them, Hino-san.' _a voice in his heart said.

Kahoko had the classic confused look that Ousaki knew so well. She was playing with her hair too much and fiddled with the things around her, avoiding his eye contact, seemingly in search for the right words as her mouth was moving. Yes, Kahoko was searching for the right words… She wanted to ask it… _But she couldn't do it…_

"Ah, Ousaki-senpai. I will wait for you in the rooftops then." she finally said with a restrained smile. "I miss going up there."

_She doesn't deserve to ask it._

Ousaki was surprised as he hadn't expected her to say that. He wasn't an expert on women, but he knew those pair of bullion eyes of hers had pain and bitter jealousy all over it. '_So she knew', _he sighed internally, and broke into a smile as well. "Okay. I'll meet you there."

So the two part ways and Kahoko began gathering speed as she walked along the corridors and up to the staircases. Her heart was rumbling madly, as she didn't have the courage to ask that question. No, it was more like she didn't feel she had the _right _to ask it.

Of course Kahoko knew. Though she had long separated with Len and had consented on his wish to not contact each other after his departure, she had always tried to find information on how he was doing in Vienna. She of course knew his e-mail, phone number, and even his address in Vienna, but for four years she had never plucked the courage to contact him. It felt like breaking their promise, and she would disrupt his concentration on the path of becoming a virtuoso.

So it was only obvious that she knew about Len's alleged relationship with Caecilia Goldstein, a famous German violinist. Kahoko had seen Caecilia's pictures, and had to admit that the blonde haired violinist was indeed as beautiful as she was rumored to be. Kahoko had also seen pictures of both of them together, with them performing a duet on stage and with Len holding Caecilia's hand. All her life, Kahoko had never seen Len with another woman and though she had prepared herself for such event to take place ever since four years ago, she still couldn't accept it.

A single tear began to fall on Kahoko's already flushed cheek. She could feel her heart breaking all over again, just like the day she took him to the airport. Of course, if it was through music that they had met in the first place, then it was also possible that through music that he was bound to meet someone else. She had tried her best all these years to convince herself that such a day would come, but as her legs trembled when she reached the bottom stairs that was heading for the rooftops, Kahoko couldn't help but cry hopelessly to herself.

Slowly her feet lost their balance and Kahoko begun to fall to her knees. She cried though she knew she didn't have the right to cry. She was no longer his girlfriend and she was only left with memories of the past, not promises of the future. From the beginning, he never asked her to wait for him, surrendering everything to fate.

But can she really trust fate?

As if to humor her sorrow, a faint melody was heard from the door that opened to the rooftops. It was a familiar, morose tune that Kahoko had heard four years ago from the exact same place. Kahoko wiped her tears slowly as she followed the tune. Albinoni's Adagio. The song was overwhelming her as she could feel her chest becoming heavy, as if it was pressured by its high notes and shattered by its low notes.

Yet despite its tragic nature, the song had a strangely comforting and calming effect on her. As if the song understood how her heart was broken. Telling her she was not alone in her misery.

There was only one person that could play like this, and though he was the last person that Kahoko wanted to meet, she still mustered all her strength to open the door to the rooftops.

There, stood a figure of a familiar youth with his back facing her. His long hair was left loose, as it swayed with the wind. Kahoko never dreamed that she would see him playing flute again like this, with that same lonely back facing her and playing the same song that beckoned her to come closer and yet at the same time stating that he would rather be left alone whilst drowning in his own solitude And just like four years ago, Kahoko was totally immersed with the song that she forgot about the door as it gave a violent shut that caused the flutist to lose all his concentration and stopped playing.

A lavender haired specimen of certain beauty turned around at the intruder and his magically beautiful pupils dilated at the strange déjà vu. Yunoki Azuma didn't say anything this time though, and noticed the tear marks on Kahoko's cheeks. Kahoko felt the awkward silence, but she herself was at lost on what to say. So the both of them just stood there, looking at each other from a distance without uttering a word. Though they were so close, it felt like there was a huge unseen barrier between them.

After realizing that the situation was getting a little ludicrous, Yunoki was the first to break the silence. "I didn't expect to see you here, Hino-san." the voice that came out of his mouth was surprisingly cold, though he was smiling. Kahoko was surprised that he called her 'Hino-san', as it was something that he would address her when they were in public. Somehow, he felt even more distant than he already was, and she didn't like it.

"It has been a long time since I heard you play the flute, senpai." was Kahoko's reply. She couldn't think of anything else. "Your music is still so beautiful, though sad."

Yunoki raised his eyebrow, "It's amusing how you always call my playing this song sad."

Kahoko paused for a while before replying. She noticed that Yunoki was wearing an exceptionally elegant business suit, though he had taken off his couture blazer and placed it on the nearby bench. "Oh, I'm sorry for not saying this earlier. Congratulations on your graduation today, Yunoki-senpai." she bowed.

"You just evolved from amusing to annoying, Kahoko." Yunoki scoffed.

Yunoki closed his mouth immediately when he said that, and immediately turned away. The name came out naturally, as it had always been for four years. But he shouldn't say it anymore.

_He mustn't!_

Yesterday was the last time for him to call her that. Yet somehow like last night, he lost control and let the name slip. Inside him, an unknown battle raged threatening his heart to burst out of his chest. Yunoki clutched to his chest and it felt like burning. He was burnt by his own helplessness, his own foolishness for letting his rhythm disrupted. He was powerless when she was around, and he hated it. And yet he yearned for her. When he played Albinoni's Adagio on that spot, he had hoped that like four years ago, that meeting of destiny would reoccur. And now that it did, he felt his resolution crumble again.

Sensing danger, Yunoki quickly grabbed his blazer and concealed his flute under the garments as he took long strides to approach the vermillion haired violinist. The distance between the two of them was getting shorter by the minute. He was ready to leave her, for good, until…

"You're right, senpai" said Kahoko suddenly, causing Yunoki to stop when he was right beside her. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her looking back at him with that clear bullion orbs.

"… Right? At what?" was the only reply he could think of.

"About the song. Though it was a sad song, you once said that it had a calming effect on you. I understood it just now." answered Kahoko. "Thank you."

Yunoki turned away from her gaze. Avoiding eye contact was the best way to deal with her after all. "I was told that you will play on that event."

'_Eh, what's with the sudden topic change?' _thought Kahoko. "Yes, that's right. We were asked to play three…"

"Don't come." said Yunoki firmly. "Don't come to the party."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Kaji stopped on his tracks when he reached his usual training spot in the upper hills of Rinkai Park. Usually he wouldn't spend his Saturdays coming to that particular place, as the Orchestra Club only had practices on Fridays. That Saturday was special of course because of the emergency extra training.

Kaji walked to the railings overlooking the lower hills of the park and the view of the vast ocean. He couldn't understand it either when his eyes automatically traveled for a certain blooming sakura tree and the figure of a girl with long wavy dark brown hair. When he realized she wasn't there, Kaji smiled to himself. _Why am I even looking for her? _he asked himself with a light chuckle.

In fact, he hadn't gotten her of his head ever since what happened yesterday. You could say that she was one of the reasons why he had trouble sleeping, besides from the fact that he was worried on what happened to Kahoko with Yunoki beside her.

"_I sometimes hear viola playing from the hills on the top. That's why I like coming here every Friday, because I know that I could hear the beautiful viola again."_

He remembered her smile after she said that. It was strange that after a month being curious about the girl, the one time that he finally had a chance to talk to her was in a near-death experience where he yelled at her. And yet when they talked, she didn't feel like a stranger at all.

Kaji sighed as he checked his watch. It was still two hours until the next train to Tokyo. He had miscalculated the train schedule since it was Saturdays and he didn't usually come to Yokohama on Saturdays. He took a glimpse at the viola case he was carrying.

"Maybe just a song." he said aloud to himself. He crouched down and began to open his viola case. Gently, he retrieved his faithful viola and tucked the case on the usual spot: the empty park bench next to the tree where he was playing.

A familiar tune began to form in Kaji's mind as he pulled himself to concentrate. Slowly he positioned his viola on his left shoulder and placed his chin on the rest, and he begun to play. His fingers moved passionately as they danced across the strings, breathing life into it. As a beautiful melody washed over him, Kaji's ears immediately noticed that the sound was still imperfect. It didn't capture the sound that he wished for, a sound that he may never reach in his lifetime. Perhaps it was his curse to have immaculate sense of hearing when he had such insufficient talents in producing his own music.

"… _Be grateful that you are still able to play such beautiful music."_

The corners of Kaji's eye twitched when the words replayed inside his head. Those words had disturbed him last night.

_Is the music I play really that beautiful?, _the question once again entered his mind without permission as he continued to play.

He couldn't understand it. Why would that girl place so much faith to his playing?

Perhaps because he had lost his concentration, a loud and pitchy squeak was produced from the viola. Kaji rubbed his temple, trying to regain his composure.

"_Rather than striving to be better all the time, have you ever taken some time to reflect and be satisfied at how far you have progressed?_

That voice again. Really, that girl did a good job on sticking into his head. But somehow, that voice brought him unexplainable strength. Maybe it was because she had placed such faith in him. By her doing so, then won't he be letting her down if he didn't have some kind of faith in himself?

Kaji chuckled lightly and began placing his trusted viola in its playing position. He glanced downhill at the sakura tree below him. A sudden burst of wind blew past, and he could see a few petals began to fall from the impact. The fragile beauty of the sakura petals seemed like dancing, and Kaji suddenly had an urge to honor the dance with a song.

And so, once again, Kaji began lifting his bow, readying himself to play. This time he closed his eyes. In his mind was the image of the falling sakura petals, doing their tragic and lonely dance as they return to Mother Earth. And this time, it was magic. Kaji's fingers felt like it was moving in the same rhythm as the falling sakura petals, almost like out of his will, as it produced a beautiful tune. His bow stroked the strings gently, as he had a strange feeling that his viola was singing to the spring wind. The sound produced was unlike anything he had ever heard himself play, pouring out and engulfing his senses.

And as he gave his viola the final stroke and ended the song with a poignant finish, Kaji finally opened his eyes, only to find that the person he had wanted to see was actually right in front of him. The beautiful girl clapped cheerfully as she leaned on the tree beside him. She was wearing her wavy dark brown hair up in a high ponytail this time, and she was wearing a velvet white overcoat over a knee-length maroon dress.

"Bravo!!" exclaimed the girl exuberantly as she clapped. A few other passerbies who had watched the performance also clapped. Some of them were teenage girls who had started whispering to each other excitedly. They had all squealed when Kaji politely smiled and bowed at his audience.

But of course the blushings and squealings turned into heartbroken glares when Kaji approached the girl with the long wavy hair and smiled warmly at her. As they walked away, they were still chattering about the violist. "Isn't he gorgeous? Such talent! Ahh, who is that girl anyway? I knew that a guy like that won't be single." Kaji's ears picked up a few of the murmurs and chuckled.

It seems that the girl had heard this as well, as she gave a light giggle. "Looks like you have more fans now. And I think they're getting the wrong impression that I mean something to you."

"Well, that's not entirely false." replied Kaji as he placed his viola back into its case.

"I take it you're trying to amuse me with that compliment?"

Kaji smiled as the girl continued to look at him from the tree. "You could say that."

He was surprised when the girl burst into laughter. "You are so different from yesterday." she said amusingly, "What happened to the guy who yelled at me and accused me of being suicidal?"

Kaji groaned and sat down on the bench, "So that's the first impression that I've given you? Well, yesterday was the first time I've ever raised my voice on a girl so that impression won't do me justice."

"I'm not saying it's a bad first impression." the girl said quickly, still grinning, "People don't usually yell at me so I kind of appreciate that you're being honest."

Kaji didn't know what to say. _A girl who doesn't mind being yelled at?_ Now this is new for him. This girl was too confusing for him to understand, yet it strangely added to her strange charm.

"By the way, it was Gabriel Fauré's Pavane, Op. 50, wasn't it?" asked the girl as she played with her hair and took a seat on the bench beside him. "It's really beautiful. Kind of different from the way you usually play. I like today's playing the most."

Kaji smiled at her comment, "Thank you. You seem to know a lot about classical music."

The girl didn't immediately answer. "Someone used to play that for me." she replied, somewhat with a solemn note on her previously cheerful voice

Kaji sensed the tension building on the girl's face. "I thought you only come here on Fridays though. And don't you usually stand down there beside that tree?"

"So you were looking for me?" asked the girl as she raised her eyebrow. It was more like a statement than a question.

"Fufufu, you could say that." Kaji gave a mysterious smile and stood up. He glanced at the beautiful sun on the horizon, ready to call it a day as it slowly bid the skies farewell. Deep colors of crimson, orange, and yellow embraced the sleepy sun, cradling it as it slowly sets to slumber.

"It's almost sunset. Would you like to watch it together with me, mademoiselle?" asked Kaji as he pulled out his hand to the girl. The girl looked at him with her piercing dark eyes, almost like searching what was behind his emerald ones. Slowly, the corners of her lovely mouth broke into a smile and she accepted his hand.

Both of them leaned on the railings as they watched the sun slowly disappears into the horizon and a dark curtain began to envelope the sky. Kaji stole a glance at the girl beside him, who admired the view with stars in her eyes.

"Do you like seeing the sun set?" asked Kaji suddenly.

The girl looked at him. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you always go to the same place overlooking the sea and watch at the sun silently until it sets." answered Kaji simply.

"Why do you think it was because of the sun?" The girl raised her eyebrow teasingly. "Didn't you ever think that it could be because I want the best possible place to hear your viola without you noticing?"

Kaji chuckled. "Fufufu, that's not possible. You've been here long before I started playing viola on the upper hillside."

"Oh? Then you've been watching me all this time?" asked the girl with a satisfied grin on her face.

Kaji was a little taken aback by her answer, because he hadn't expected her to answer back like that of course. She had twisted her questions and had managed to find out that he was the original stalker after all. He had walked right into her trap.

The girl gave a light giggle when she saw Kaji looked a little flustered. "You look cuter when you smile."

_'That was supposed to be my line!' _Kaji didn't know what to describe of this girl. She was definitely strange, and so different from the ones he usually encountered. He was used to having girls flock around him ever since he was in grade school, all blushing and squealing when he thanked them for their gifts. He never really understood why he was that popular, but girls don't usually say that he's cute this bluntly without even a shed of crimson on her face. And this girl had also tricked him into admitting that he had followed her first.

"Do I get to know your name, mademoiselle?"

The girl raised her index finger and waved it teasingly. "You will know soon enough. The question is: do you _really _want to know?"

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Yunoki Azuma crashed into the driver seat of his posh Aston Martin. He had left Kahoko with those words on the rooftops and had hurried down the stairs. He sensed her confusion, and somehow he knew that his efforts to stop her would be futile. He was used to having the upper-hand, but this girl completely throws all that away. _What was his grandmother trying to do? Not only did she invite Kahoko, she had to make her play in front of him?_

Suddenly his cell-phone rang. Yunoki recognized the number on the LCD immediately as the person he trusted the most, or at least he had hoped he could trust. Immediately Yunoki answered the call. "This better be important."

His trusted subordinate began passing on the new information to him, and slowly the corners of his perfectly shaped eyebrows twitched as he listened_. 'So it's true. She had made her move after all.'_

Yunoki felt his blood boil and grabbed the steering wheel tightly to contain his rage. '_That person! What is she trying to pull? How much further is she trying to test me?!'_

And then the idea struck him. It wasn't a pleasant one, but it was not really unpleasant. A smirk began to form on his dangerously thin lips. '_Obaa-sama, should you wish to challenge me, I will gladly accept it.'_

"Listen carefully." Yunoki's voice was firm, with the business tone that he had reluctantly been accustomed with. "This is what I want you to do."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_**Midori's Notes:**_

_(1) Rijichou is the term used to call Kira Akihiko, who was the Director of Seiso Gakuen. He's the new character from the Corda game and just appeared recently in the manga. I must say he's a lot bishie-er there._

_(2) Yes, I finally found out Mori's given name. It's 'Manami'. Duh! Sorry for the screw-up, and I promise to do better research! I originally wanted to stick with the name that I had given her (see chapter1) but I think that since the character had been created by Kure Yuki (Corda's mangaka) with that name, I should give her some credit and use at least the names properly. I'm sorry for disappointing you guys with my lousy research. On a happier (?) note, Shouji's name is indeed Megumi sighs with relief that at least I got something right._

_(3) Like I said in chapter 1 (I think) Yunoki and Kaji went to the same university in Tokyo. Kahoko and the remaining of the group went to Seisou University which is in Yokohama (which is about 2 hours by train from Tokyo)._

_Sorry it took me a while before I can update. I've been busy writing my final paper and of course trying to collect more data about the characters so I could get a better understanding of them. Thank you to everyone who read my previous chapters and to those who left such great reviews: annayunoki, aviane13, chocolateicecream301, DemonicParanoia, idzny, Panzer718, and The Last Vampire 1982. Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. I didn't manage to make it shorter though, gomene…_


	5. Chapter 4: A Hopeful Melodie

**CHAPTER 4: A HOPEFUL MÉLODIE**

It was extremely late at night, but the light in one room inside the large traditional mansion was still on. Inside the room, a young beautiful man gazed outside his window as he contemplated about his bitter past and his confusing present. It was a dark night, where not even a single star was seen on the darkened sky. And since it was the night of the new moon, a familiar silver orb was also nowhere in sight.

That man sighed. Somehow he felt lonely without the existence of that Moon, as it had always been his only loyal partner in his life. Ever since he was born, Yunoki Azuma was forced to stay away from the light, thus living his life in darkness. Living his days behind the shadows of his older brothers. His true talents concealed –it was a path where dreaming was prohibited.

A boring life.

Yunoki smiled bitterly to himself and closed the window. It was no use of hoping for the accompaniment of the Moon that night. This time he had to figure things out himself. _That promise he made four years ago to his esteemed grandmother _–_can he still keep it?_

He was so broken at the time he made that ludicrous promise.

Four years ago, he had felt that he finally found a light in his life. A blazing Sun –warm, beautiful, and exquisitely radiant. It was strange that the smile of one particular redhead could actually be the light that he had never thought possible to find.

Four years ago, for the first time, he had allowed himself to dream. But that was until he figured out that he didn't have the right to dream all along. And it was at that moment, that Yunoki Azuma finally learned how his heart could break. Yes, the Sun had brought unexplainable warmth into his life. But it was also the Sun that had burnt him. She may have brought light into his life, but she was also the one who took it all away.

It was ironic how Hino Kahoko was the person who taught him how to open his heart and was also the person who shattered it.

His musings were interrupted when he noticed a blinking light from his computer screen, indicating that he had just received an e-mail. He needn't check it to see who the e-mail was from, for only one person would only send him an e-mail at this time of night. The person that he had long trusted with the secret of his true nature –even before he met Hino Kahoko. And of course, when it comes to that person, then it was predictable already what the e-mail was about.

The corners of his mouth slowly formed a smile, already aware of what reply he was going to give to that person. This would be his second chance, and most likely his last.

Yunoki chuckled amusedly,_ 'Looks like my last ray of hope hasn't been diminished yet, ne, my beautiful little Sun?'_

* * *

It seems that that night was to be a sleepless one. Like Yunoki Azuma, another young handsome man also had trouble keeping his eyelids closed. For two hours, he tossed and turned in his bed, visualizing jumping sheep inside his head, and yet he still couldn't get an ounce of sleep. Not able to stand it anymore, he gave up on his fruitless efforts and sat up straight in his king size bed.

Rubbing his temple, the blonde handsome young man heaved a long sigh as he looked out his bedroom window.

"Two nights in a row, huh?" the young master of the Kaji household muttered to himself, half amused and half irritated. "That girl sure is something."

It was strange for Kaji Aoi to feel this kind of curiosity over a girl. Because this girl in question was not Hino Kahoko, the girl that he had worshipped for four years.

Yes, Kaji's story had also begun four years ago. He was a man with a rare gift of sound, but sadly that gift also became his curse, since his skills in producing his own music were inadequate. His gift of sound only became a cruel daily reminder of how futile his efforts were to produce that perfect sound. But everything changed on that fateful day four years ago.

He was walking aimlessly on the upper hillside of the Rinkai Park, contemplating about the future that seemed non-existent for him as he gazed into the endless sea. He never understood why all the girls in his school idolized him, when he didn't even think highly of himself. He was a vain existence once in his childhood, proud of his gift of sound and somehow had convinced himself that he would make a terrific musician. That ignorant belief had crushed him when he encountered another boy who mercilessly opened his eyes about his inferior talents in music. What was left from that meeting was a shattered and utterly confused Kaji Aoi, who had no longer have faith in neither himself nor the world.

That was until he heard that beautiful sound, coming from a place not so far from where he was. It was gentle, almost like a mother singing a loving lullaby to her child. Enchanted, Kaji immediately followed the source of the sound. After a few notes, he immediately recognized that it was a violin. Of course, having a mother who was a violinist, Kaji knew what kind of music a violin can create. But this new sound was nothing like he had ever heard before. It was a sincere performance straight from the heart. As Kaji stepped closer to the source, he couldn't help but be even more mesmerized by it.

_Who could make such a beautiful sound?_

Inside his heart, Kaji knew that this was the tune he had always searched for. And he knew, that whoever played this song, would be the muse that he had long waited for.

And then he saw her. A slender figure of a girl with rich vermillion hair, lovingly stroking the violin. It was a cold autumn day, but Kaji didn't feel it as he was surrounded by the unexplainable warmth from the girl's playing. To him, there was never a girl so beautiful, and he fell in love instantly. He had found his purpose that day, and left his old world to be near to his new-found goddess, Hino Kahoko.

But in a cruel twist of fate, he had once again encountered that boy who had crushed him in the past. Who would have ever thought that he would cross path with Tsukimori Len again? And to make things worse, he discovered that Tsukimori was also in the running for Kahoko's heart. At first, Kaji was still determined despite the subtle competition from Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, Hihara Kazuki, and that Yunoki Azuma. Kaji could've sworn that the kouhai Shimizu Keiichi was also in the running as well. Yes, despite how he had always said that she was the goddess that a mortal like him couldn't have, the fondness and adoration that Kaji had for Kahoko surpassed it all.

Kaji, the mortal, had fallen in love with the goddess, fully realizing how forbidden those emotions were. And once again, Kaji had to suffer from his ignorance. Ironically, he had to learn the same bitter lesson from the same person. Hino Kahoko had fallen in love with someone else, and that person was none other than Tsukimori Len.

Despite how they concealed their feelings in front of the world, Kaji knew, once again thanks to his perfect sense of hearing. He knew from the way their music seemed to transcend into a different level once they played together. He knew from the way Tsukimori's usual sharp and cool renditions took a calmer and tenderer note every time Kahoko was in the audience. He knew from the way Kahoko's music grew beyond beautiful when Tsukimori was monitoring her practice. He knew from how heart-wrenching Kahoko's playing was the day before Tsukimori left for Vienna. He knew from Kahoko's determination to study her hardest on violin and how she had never played her favorite Schubert's _'Ave Maria'_ again after Tsukimori left.

Kaji knew, that once again, he had lost to Tsukimori Len.

And ever since he knew, Kaji rearranged his priorities. He had lost all desire to seek Kahoko's love knowing how foolish it would be. Even so, he remained as close as he could to her. He had wanted to support and protect her (especially from a certain lavender haired flutist), though his feelings for her had never changed, tormenting him for the last four years.

It was another curse he had to live with, due to his past sins of loving his goddess.

And for four years, he had accepted that curse of never having Kahoko return his feelings. The impact she made on him was so strong that it never crossed his mind that he would encounter any being like Kahoko in the future. You might call it pitiful, but Kaji wouldn't mind.

So for four years nothing changed. That was until one month ago, when he met that girl in the very same park that he had first met Kahoko. The lonely dark eyes that were so familiar had pulled him closer and closer. In time, he grew more and more curious at the girl. The look in her eyes reminded him so much of his own four years ago, and perhaps that was one of the reasons why he felt so drawn to her. Her seemingly innocent beauty and sincere appreciation to his music made him even more curious about her, as those traits reminded him of Kahoko.

But after having been able to converse more with her, Kaji realized that this girl was nothing at all like him, or like Kahoko.

"_The question is: do you _really _want to know?" she had asked teasingly a few hours ago at Rinkai Park._

_Kaji had arched his eyebrow at that unexpected answer when he asked her name. Then again, nothing about that girl was predictable. He had never thought he would be able to talk to her until the day she nearly fell off the railing. He had never thought he would raise his voice at that time. And he certainly had never thought she would be the one to coax the fact that he was the one who had followed her in the first place._

"_Why would I not want to know?" Kaji remembered asking, genuinely confused._

_She smiled but something in that smile felt like it was strained, "Because I may not be the one you think I may be."_

_That answer puzzled Kaji even more. "And what is it that you think I think you may be?"_

_The beauty took a slight pause and sighed as she dreamily glanced to the horizon. Somehow though, Kaji had felt the mood shifting. "You were expecting a kind-hearted girl, full of dreams, with hopes of a bright tomorrow as she watched the sun set into slumber. I don't blame you for those fantasies. A lot before you have been fooled too."_

"_I've never thought of those possibilities from you." replied Kaji simply, causing the girl to look at him in surprise. Kaji was also astonished by his own words, since he was used to carefully select his words first. However, he had spoken his mind out loud at that time, which was perhaps the first time that Kaji ever did so._

_Kaji looked back to the girl's eyes. All he could see was bitterness. It was strange for a girl who had just praised his performance heartily and teased him to have such a look. Her expression hardened when their eyes met, but her sorrowful gaze remained. "Don't act like you know me."_

"_That's just it, mademoiselle. I don't know you." said Kaji truthfully. "From the start, everything about you confused me, so I won't even be imagining those things out of you. But I've always had this feeling that you are an interesting girl, just the way you are. And I think, you might not as bad as you think you are."_

_The girl fell silent for a while until finally a few moments later she finally spoke with a morose tone, "I only cause misery to those around me. I think it's best if you don't get too close to me either."_

Looking back at the last conversation they had, Kaji reached the conclusion that the girl was definitely different from Kahoko. Kahoko had always sported a radiant and welcoming aura, unconsciously beckoning people to come closer. This girl however, was the direct opposite of that. She had wanted to push him away, and Kaji couldn't understand why. Why is it that the more she was trying to push him away, the more he was drawn to her?

She seemed strong, but at the same time Kaji felt there was an unexplainable fragility with the girl. He couldn't put his finger to it, but somehow he felt that this girl had problems that were even worse than what he had four years ago.

"I tend to meet the strangest breed of girls in that park." Kaji chuckled amusingly to himself.

_The strangest and the most fascinating girls._

* * *

"Kahoko, you're a mess." Mrs. Hino shook her head once her youngest daughter entered the kitchen that morning.

Kahoko was still wearing her sweatpants and baggy T-shirt that was her sleeping attire when she entered the room. Her long layered vermillion hair was held up in an untidy side ponytail. But it was not her attire that made her mother shook her head. It was the deep dark circlets under Kahoko's eyelids, her barely open eyes, her hollow cheeks, and her disorientation that showed in her steps. Clearly, one could see that Kahoko didn't get an ounce of sleep last night, again.

"Good morning, okaa-san." Kahoko yawned and rubbed her eyelids.

Mrs. Hino stared at her daughter bewilderedly as the 21-year-old grabbed a measuring cup and poured some tea into it. For the past few days she had noticed how strange her daughter has been behaving. First it was the sobbing sounds that she heard coming from her bedroom around midnight about a week ago. And then about two days ago she caught a glimpse of her daughter returning home really late wearing an expensive dress _and _with the company of a very, _very _gorgeous man riding a luxurious sport car. Yesterday, Kahoko had also behaved rather strangely, mumbling weird things like _'engagement', 'he doesn't want me to come', 'that demon', 'tired of his bullying' _and a lot of other unidentified gibberish.

_Engagement?_

"Kahoko, are you seeing someone?" asked Mrs. Hino suddenly when that word came to her mind, causing Kahoko to spit out the black tea she was drinking.

Coughing, Kahoko looked up at her mother. What her mother just said was a real eye-opener, and at that moment, Kahoko realized that she had been drinking from a measuring cup! _No wonder the 'cup' felt unusually bigger._

"O…_Okaa-san!!" _choked Kahoko, her cheeks turning as crimson as her hair.

Mrs. Hino raised her eyebrow at her daughter's reaction. "Well, it's just you've been behaving rather strangely and you never speak to me about it. And there was that guy who took you home so late a few days ago that you've never introduced to me. I had to guess something."

Kahoko was at lost for words. She quickly turned around and pretended to look for the sink and wash the measuring cup. She could still feel her mother eyeing behind her though.

"So… is that guy your boyfriend?" asked her mother again, causing Kahoko to nearly drop the measuring cup.

Trying hard to contain her rapidly beating heart, Kahoko turned slightly to her mother and gave a weak (and forced) chuckle, "Ahahaha, what makes you think that, okaa-san?"

"He did drop you off in the middle of the night. It's good that the neighbors are out of town or who knows what they'll be gossiping about." answered Mrs. Hino as she continued to stir the soup she was making.

Suddenly Kahoko felt her heart beating faster at the remembrance of what happened that night. The night he kissed her. And then it hit her.

"O..Okaa-san" Kahoko's voice was trembling. "Err, just how much of did you see… err, what happened that night?"

Mrs. Hino raised her eyebrows again and thought for a while before answering. "Well, I saw him dropping you off and the two of you talking near that expensive car from my bedroom window. I remember he was so handsome. How did you meet a man like that, Kahoko?"

Kahoko sensed a hint of teasing in that question, but it didn't matter to her at that moment. So her mother _did _see Yunoki. The question was: _how much of the event did she see?_

"After that, I went straight down to meet this fine young man." continued her mother "But when I got to the door he was already gone, and you wouldn't even talk about it."

Kahoko felt a huge weight was removed from her shoulders and gave a relieved sigh. _So her mother didn't see that kiss after all…_

Mrs. Hino noticed this and couldn't help but frown. "It's just that, you've never told me anything about yourself lately, Kahoko. You used to tell me everything about these kinds of things, or at least tell your sister who would eventually tell me. Ever since a year ago, you've become so independent that I miss your nagging and childish whining sometimes."

Kahoko gave her mother a thoughtful smile as she noticed the change of expression in her mother's face. After her father's death, Kahoko noticed the changes in her mother. The loss had almost entirely sapped Mrs. Hino's energy. Her short hair had visible grey streaks on the usual vermillion that Kahoko had inherited. Her previously cheerful eyes had dulled. The death of Kahoko's brother, Kojiro, had made her even more vulnerable. Kahoko was worried because of this, and had done all she could to be her mother's strength. She tried doing all the things that she could do by herself, always making sure to make her mother proud. Lately, the news of Kahoko's sister, Kotoko, being pregnant had cheered her mother quite a lot. But still, there were times when Kahoko noticed her mother crying in front of the Hino family picture, when all the five members of the family were still there.

Life really hasn't been easy after Kojiro's death, since he had left the family with piles of debt that the company couldn't pay after it declared bankruptcy. Kahoko's mother had tried to keep the fact that they were up to their necks in debt from Kotoko (Kahoko's sister), who just got pregnant when Kojiro died.

Luckily for her, Kahoko had gotten into Seisou University with a full scholarship, sponsored by Kira-rijichou. Of course, the proposition had a catch, Kira Akihiko being the clever businessman that he was. After her graduation, Kahoko was obliged to be a teacher in Seisou Gakuin for five years. Her violin tuitions and daily costs were not free of course, and Kahoko had to work a few part-time jobs to support the family. It wasn't easy for Kahoko, since she had to also maintain her grades if she were to keep the scholarship (of course, since Kira-rijichou didn't want to recruit mediocrities for his staff). Kahoko's mother, who had been a housewife, was forced to work as well and had started doing some small catering business, which Kahoko often helped out with.

So far, Kahoko and her mother had been working hard to pay off the debts. The work seemed endless but Kahoko was optimistic that both of them could do it. Of course, she had refrained from telling this to her friends as it would only make them worried.

"Actually, Kahoko, there's something I want to talk to you about." said Mrs. Hino suddenly as she turned off the stove, making Kahoko jump. But sensing the atmosphere suddenly became serious, Kahoko kept quiet as she listened to what her mother had to say.

"Your father had built this house for our family seventeen years ago." Mrs. Hino said wistfully as she looked around the room, seemingly lost in her own set of memories. "He had supervised everything from scratch, and had even hand-picked the furniture for the house himself. Do you remember how fun those times were, Kahoko?"

Kahoko smiled. Of course she remembered. Though she was only four years old at that time, she remembered how enthusiastic her father was about building this house. Her brother was only seven at that time, but had also been as excited. It was during that time that her brother decided to become an architect too. Kahoko remembered that the then-ten year old Kotoko had also helped picking out colors of the paint and furniture.

"There are so many beautiful memories that we shared in this house, aren't there, Kahoko?" continued her mother, smiling at her own recollection. "There were sad times too, but we've overcome it together as a family."

Kahoko couldn't understand why her mother had said it all with a sad tone. There was a deep regret and unexplainable longing in her voice. Kahoko had even sensed a tear threatening to come out of the corner of her mother's eyes. "Okaa-san? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to sell this house, Kahoko."

* * *

Kahoko knew that there were some mistakes in her playing. Her interpretation of Tchaikovsky's _'Mélodie' _was a little rushed and sometimes her hands had shook involuntarily, creating faint squeaking sounds that disrupted her concentration even more. Nevertheless, Kahoko took a deep breath and tried her hardest to finish the song. When she did, she gave a polite bow and curtsies to her cheering audience and tried her best to smile before exiting the small stage and into the kitchen of the café she worked in.

Kahoko took a deep breath, trying hard to remain calm. The conversation that she had with her mother earlier that day clearly still weighed in her mind and it caused her to lose concentration during her performance. Kahoko had always played with her whole heart, and that was both her power and her weakness. In the moments that she was this anxious, her playing was also affected. But it seems that the audience wasn't too aware of it as she was, nor were her colleagues, as they had still given her the usual applause like they did every other week.

_100,000,000 yen._

The figures still gave her a piercing headache.

Apparently, for a few months, Kahoko had been living in this utopia where she and her mother could actually pay off all the debts in time. It was quite a wishful thinking, but Kahoko was optimistic that together they would be able to do it. It turns out however, that she miscalculated and forgot about the interests that had to be paid as well. And it never occurred to her that her now-deceased brother had also owed some money somewhere else when he tried to borrow money from a shady character to cover up for the debt that he had caused. No wonder that when Kojiro discovered he couldn't pay everything and had only caused more problems, he experienced a lot of stress and finally went down with a heart attack.

So now, Kahoko and her mother had to pick up the pieces. They had to think of a way to make 100,000,000 yen in the most insane deadline ever: _three weeks!_

But Kahoko still wasn't willing to give up hope yet. If she were to give up now, then her mother would fall to pieces, and she couldn't afford that. She won't let her mother plunge into depression, not after how hard she had worked these past few months. That morning, Kahoko had somehow convinced her mother that maybe there was a loophole for them. Maybe they can convince the bank somehow so that they will be able to pay in installments instead, and hopefully it would buy them some time. Her mother had agreed to this idea and said that she would try to bargain with the bank. Kahoko on the other hand was determined to work harder to pay the debt.

'_That's right… All's not lost yet…' _she tried to convince herself as she straightened herself up and put on a smile on her face. There was a mirror beside her and Kahoko examined her appearance closely.

Four years ago, Kahoko wouldn't even dream of wearing the attire that was on her right now. She was wearing a white lacy apron over a short-sleeved pink dress trimmed with more frills, laces, and ribbons. A sheer white stocking, pink boots, and a headdress complimented the whole attire. She was also sporting a curly raven-colored wig to cover her vermillion locks. In short, even her friends won't recognize that the person reflected in that mirror was Hino Kahoko.

Yes, in case you haven't figured it out already, Kahoko was fully dressed as a French Maid and the café that Kahoko was working in was a Maid Café. All day long, Kahoko had to smile warmly as she greeted her _otaku_ guests (whose majority are male of course), take their orders, and serve them in a demure way. Basically it was just like any other waitressing job that she had ever done, but with a strange outfit for a uniform and the use of more polite language. Kahoko was at first shy when she started working there three months ago, but now she had gotten quite used to it. Though the guests in Golden Rhapsody Café were mostly _otaku_, none had treated her in a rude manner. Even her colleagues were friendly. Nevertheless, Kahoko had kept this job a secret from her friends and had even insisted on wearing a wig to make herself unrecognizable by the people she knew. She had also asked for her friends to not call her by her real name in front of the guests, so the guests only knew her as _'Viola-chan'. _Kahoko gained the name from violin performances that she always did on weekends like she did that day. It was her way to gain extra income, and thanks to that, the café had also become more popular.

When Kahoko turned around, an older woman with the same attire as she was beamed at her. It was the happy-go-lucky café manager, Kisaragi Hikari, who had insisted on being called 'Riri'. This superior of hers had an infectious smile, and Kahoko couldn't help but smile back in her presence.

"That was a great performance, Viola-chan!" praised Riri with stars in her eyes. "I knew it was the right decision for me to hire you in the first place. The guests couldn't get enough of your performance. And you keep bringing in new guests too."

"That's wonderful, Riri-san." said Kahoko wholeheartedly. She was glad that her music was able to reach to other people's hearts, making more people enjoy her music. That was why she loved her job, no matter the prejudice that people have for Maids and Maid Cafes.

"In fact, there's this gorgeous gentleman who had called me personally and asked me about you." Riri continued with a slight flush on her fair cheeks. "I've never seen a more handsome man than this person, and he kept praising your performance, Viola-chan. Say, why not you go to his table and deliver him this order? It's table 6." said Riri as she pointed to a tray of English Breakfast tea and Dark Chocolate parfait.

There was no way for Kahoko to refuse that, since she had never seen Riri so enthusiastic. Kahoko couldn't help but giggle as she nodded and picked up the tray. When she walked out of the kitchen, a few pairs of eyes glanced admiringly at her and Kahoko's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson as she walked to table 6. But all colors soon drained from her face when she realized who was sitting in table 6.

There, sitting calmly was a man whose graceful features she knew too well. He had let his long lavender hair loose, framing his elegant face. He was calmly smiling at her, composed as always as he looked at her with those dark eyes of his. Even his presence alone was causing the other Maids to stare at him in sheer adoration. But to Kahoko, that man was definitely the last man she had wanted to see, especially with her looking the way she was at that moment.

"Ah, hello… _Viola-chan_." Yunoki Azuma smiled as he put an extra emphasis on the name, enjoying the reaction on his former kouhai's face when he did so. He knew of course how uncomfortable that moment was for Kahoko, but seeing her dressed in such cute attire and with that cute expression on her face, Yunoki couldn't help but tease Kahoko a little more.

Kahoko on the other hand, felt that she would rather die at that very spot. Nevertheless, she had sensed Riri's eyes on her and so she mustered what was left of her to smile and approach table 6. "T-This is your order, goshujin-sama (1). Please enjoy your meal. Would you like me to pour some sugar or cream to your tea?"

"Yes, please." Yunoki maintained his calm smile and the angelic expression that he was used to show to the world. "Thank you very much, Viola-chan."

And Kahoko tried her best to remain composed she mixed the sugar and cream to the tea, while avoiding Yunoki's piercing eyes and teasing smile. "That was a beautiful performance, Viola-chan. I accidentally heard your performance while I was passing by, and I was so intrigued by it that I decided to come here."

'_Just passing by?' _Kahoko may be dense when it comes to matters of the heart, but she had enough common sense to know that Yunoki was not the type to be passing by a Maid Café in broad daylight. Nevertheless Kahoko bowed politely and smiled as she handed him the cup of tea. "Thank you so much for your kind compliment, goshujin-sama. I'm glad you enjoyed my performance."

"You know, that heartwarming performance reminds me of someone." said Yunoki calmly as he sipped his tea, a pure smile still adorned his face. "Someone used to play that song four years ago but she never finished it. I'm glad that today, I get to hear the rest of the song."

The corners of Kahoko's mouth twitched when he said that, because he clearly knew who she was and was enjoying himself. That was the song she had played on the third concours four years ago, and it was never finished because her violin strings had snapped in the middle of her performance.

Yunoki turned his gaze slowly towards Kahoko, sending chills down her spine. "Yes, I thought I would never be able to hear that playing again." he said composedly, "But what do you know. Second chances do exist for everyone, don't they, Viola-chan?"

* * *

Kahoko wasn't comfortable being in Rinkai Park alone at that time of night. But she didn't have a choice really, since she had to work overtime again that day. Of course, Kahoko had wanted to return home straight-away after her duties was over. If it wasn't for the note that Yunoki had passed to her discreetly to her when he left the café, requesting them to meet under that sakura tree, then she wouldn't be there in the first place.

Even after four years, Kahoko still found it hard to decline to that senpai's requests. And Kahoko couldn't decline this time either, not after he had figured out her secret. Kahoko sighed helplessly. She had a strong feeling that his knowledge would be used to blackmail her, and that was why she couldn't concentrate that entire day.

"Took you long enough." a familiar gentle voice greeted her from the shadows, causing Kahoko to wince. _"Viola-chan."_

Kahoko shuddered at the familiar dark tone of Yunoki's voice, as it was the tone that he only used when he was alone with her. She noticed that a beautiful teasing smile had replaced the angelic one that he had displayed when they were still at the café earlier that day.

"Why did you call me here, Yunoki-senpai?" asked Kahoko defiantly, preparing herself for the worst scenario possible. But then again, she never knew what was going on inside Yunoki's head.

"My, my, so feisty…" Yunoki tsked playfully, taking a few steps closer to where Kahoko was. "What ever happened to the girl who cutely called me 'goshujin-sama'?"

Kahoko felt her cheeks flush. _He was going to blackmail her after all._

"You are still full of surprises, Kahoko." said Yunoki calmly. "Even after four years, you still remain my best time-killer."

"I don't exist for the purpose of humoring you, Yunoki-senpai." Kahoko said hotly.

At her response, Yunoki's smile broadened and he swiftly pushed Kahoko's body to the sakura tree. Smoothly, Yunoki leaned towards her, pinning her against the tree. One of his hands caressed her vermillion hair teasingly, and it was enough to send a thousand sparks to Kahoko's body. He savored her expression, as she once again couldn't resist his moves. "Now, Kahoko, you know that if you keep this attitude, you just make me want to tease you even more." he whispered seductively to her ear.

Feeling her ears completely hot from the impact, Kahoko cursed inwardly at how pathetic her body was reacting to his actions. "What do you… want, Yunoki-senpai?" she asked weakly.

Yunoki grinned. It was the question that he had been waiting for. "It's simple really. I want to help you."

Not expecting that answer from Yunoki, Kahoko gaped at him blankly, causing Yunoki to chuckle. "You don't have to act so surprised. It's like you said right? 'Help thy neighbor?'"

"What kind of help are you talking about, Yunoki-senpai?" asked Kahoko finally.

"You have been keeping secrets from me, and I don't care for that." replied Yunoki with a dangerous smile. "You've become really conceited, haven't you?"

"If this is about my job…"

"You know there's another secret other than that." Yunoki cut in before Kahoko could finish her sentence, "A secret that you've been living with, let's say, _for a year now_?"

At the realization, Kahoko stared at him in horror. "How long… have you known?" was all that she was able to say.

"Just recently." replied Yunoki coolly. "I must praise your efforts for keeping your family's condition a secret for so long though."

There was a moment of silence between them, as Kahoko was at lost of words to reply. Yunoki observed her, full of interest. It was after a few minutes that Kahoko's brain begun to work normally again.

"I appreciate your offer, senpai, but I can take care of this."

Yunoki sighed, "You're really gullible aren't you, Kahoko? You still don't know how the world works, and it's not as simple as you think."

Before Kahoko had a chance to reply, Yunoki put his right index finger to her lips, "Listen to me first." he said in a serious tone that Kahoko had never heard before.

"You don't think I'm that altruistic, do you?" he smirked, "It's true that I'm offering to help you, but I want you to do me a favor in return as well."

* * *

_**Midori's Notes:**_

_(1) Goshujin-sama: 'Young Master' (a way for Maids to address the male customers of the Maid Café)_

_Sorry for the extremely late update. Yes, there's a slight crossover here with 'Kaichou wa Maid-sama', in which the main character works as a Maid in a Maid Café. For more info about Maid Café, you could try looking it up. It's a real profession in Japan, where girls dress up (cosplays) as characters from mangas like Maids, Mikos, etc and serve as waitresses. Mostly the customers are otakus (manga/anime addicts) and the Maids speak in a more polite manner than waitresses do. _

_Again, thank you for all those who had read, reviewed, and PMed me. And thank you for everyone in NeoRomance forum who had helped me with the infos on the characters. _


	6. Chapter 5: Concerto of the Confused

**CHAPTER 5: CONCERTO OF THE CONFUSED HEARTS**

Two weeks had passed ever since that conversation Kahoko had with Yunoki Azuma on Rinkai Park. The two weeks wasn't exactly eventless though. Yunoki had become one of the regulars in the Golden Rhapsody Café, much to Kahoko's chagrin since he had always asked Kahoko to be the one to serve him. Manager Riri didn't mind this of course and thanks to that, Kahoko had to bear his teasings (though they were a lot more subtle than the ones he used to give her when they were completely alone) every time she served him.

And let's not forget that Kahoko also juggled a few other activities, which included: violin practice with Nakashima-sensei, more violin practice with Ousaki-senpai, extensive ensemble practice during Fridays and Saturdays, helping out with Seisou Gakuin's Orchestra Club, helping her mother every morning with the catering business, working a part-time job as a store clerk at the local book store, and not to mention helping her sister pick out baby clothing a few times. And the new term of Seisou University would start soon too.

Basically, Kahoko was exhausted and she was amazed that she had managed to keep her sanity intact during the agonizing two weeks. It didn't help at all that she also had trouble sleeping every time she recalled the conversation she had with Yunoki. Every night, his words would be replayed inside her head, causing more confusion on her already stressed-out brain.

"_**I will help you… But there's something I need you to do first…"**_

And to add further insult to her hellish days, there was a regular delivery of flowers everyday to her house. Beautiful and expensive flower arrangements would come everyday at 2 PM sharp sent by someone by the initial _'Y.A.'_, and they were all addressed to Kahoko. Kahoko's mother would be the one to accept the flowers, since the delivery time would 'coincide' with the time when Kahoko wasn't home. So every time Kahoko returned home, she would be greeted by her enthusiastic mother who would gush about the flowers and ask endless questions on who this _'Y.A.'_ person was.

"Look, Kahoko, he sent you gardenias today." Kahoko's mother had said one day after Kahoko had returned home from practice. Kahoko was definitely tired, but the beauty of the gardenias still had a way of catching her attention, making her smile just a little bit.

"I looked it up in this old _hana kotoba (1) _book that I have, and it says that gardenias symbolize 'secret love'." continued Kahoko's mother excitedly. Kahoko's cheeks turned a shade of crimson after she heard that, and she quickly averted her eyes from the flowers and turned to walk to the stairs. She didn't even dare look her mother in the eyes either, which to her horror, had only caused her mother to become even more curious.

"Now, now, Kahoko… You know you can always trust your okaa-san in matters like this." pouted Mrs. Hino. "I had looked up the meanings of the flowers that he had sent you these past few days and they would range from 'innocent love', 'first love'… well you get the picture. This Y.A. person seems to care a great deal of you, Kahoko. At first I thought he could be some stalker, but now I seriously think that this person is in love with you."

Kahoko remained silent, unable to find the words to explain herself. _Yunoki Azuma loves her?_ Even inside her head the sentence seemed ridiculous. He never loved her. He simply loved teasing her, he enjoyed watching her cheeks burn, and that was all there is to it.

"And these flowers look extremely expensive." her mother kept talking, unaware of how uncomfortable the conversation was for her youngest daughter. Suddenly her mother gasped, "Kahoko, you're not secretly dating a rich married man right?"

Kahoko almost stumbled on her way to the stairs when she heard that. "_Okaa-san!!" _she exclaimed, "Of course not! I know better than that."

Her mother nodded approvingly "Ahh, then these flowers must be from that guy who dropped you off in that fancy car a few weeks ago right?"

And once again, Kahoko found her tongue seemed to malfunction as she was at lost on how to reply to her mother's accusations. She had never known that a mother's instinct was that sharp.

Reading Kahoko's mind, her mother broke into a joyful smile and patted her head. "He seemed like a nice guy, and very good-looking too. It has been a while since you brought a boy home, so I'm happy for you, dear."

* * *

…_**Late November, four years ago…**_

Kahoko's eyes had to be playing games with her. She tried closing her eyes for a second but when she opened it again, the view before her remained. Standing in front of her doorstep was Tsukimori Len, the young man who she had secretly been in love with for almost a month now.

"Tsukimori-kun…?" Kahoko asked hesitantly, whilst secretly pinching the back of her arm. Feeling a slight pain from her own childish actions, she knew that she wasn't dreaming. At that very moment, Kahoko cursed herself for not showing up at the door with better attire. She was wearing a colorful baggy T-shirt over a pair of pink sweatpants. Her long layered vermillion hair was held up in a messy ponytail. Nothing about her was presentable at that time.

"Sorry to bother you, Hino." said (the then still addressed as) Tsukimori. "I heard from Amou-san that you didn't make it to the ensemble practice because you're ill."

Kahoko could have sworn she heard a hint of concern in Tsukimori's usual stern voice, but knowing Tsukimori, she shook the thought off as only her own wishful thinking. _'Why would Tsukimori be concerned about me anyway?'_ she thought bitterly to herself.

"Ahaha, Amou-san's just exaggerating things." Kahoko tried to laugh it off. "It's just a slight cold actually. There's nothing to worry about, Tsukimori-kun. I won't abandon my practice just because of this."

"Kahoko!" Mrs. Hino yelled sternly from the hallway leading to the main entrance door where Kahoko and Tsukimori was. "Where are your manners? Let the poor dear in will you. It's freezing outside."

Kahoko mentally slapped her forehead for her ignorance and stepped aside, allowing Tsukimori entrance. "I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun. Please come in."

Tsukimori looked reluctant at first, but later complied and bowed to Mrs. Hino who was standing in the hallway. The woman smiled and winked at Kahoko, making Kahoko even more uncomfortable. Luckily for her, her mother had excused herself to the kitchen ("Ah let me leave you two alone and make you some tea." her mother had said teasingly and left in such an abrupt manner that Tsukimori didn't even get the chance to refuse). After Kahoko handed Tsukimori some slippers, she led Tsukimori to the living room. She was relieved that at least her living room had looked decent enough that day.

"Err, please have a seat, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko gestured Tsukimori to the cream colored sofa. He only murmured a barely audible 'thank you' and sat down with a solemn look on his handsome face. Kahoko blushed and turned away. Just being in the same room with Tsukimori was enough to make her heart go crazy.

"Your cheeks are getting more color. That's good I guess, since you said you have a cold." said Tsukimori suddenly, surprising Kahoko. Of course, Tsukimori didn't know that her cheeks had gotten more color because of him.

Kahoko tried to smile to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Ahaha, I told you I'm just doing fine, Tsukimori-kun."

Tsukimori looked at her with his piercing amber eyes, "It's not good to force yourself, Hino."

Kahoko was startled by his words and felt her cheeks grow hotter, "Tsukimori-kun…"

"It will affect your performance."

Dumbstruck, Kahoko cursed inwardly for letting her heart grew over-excited. She should have known better. Tsukimori only cared for her as a fellow performer in the Christmas Concert ensemble.

"I assure you, Tsukimori-kun, I won't let anything bother my performance." said Kahoko agitatedly, avoiding Tsukimori's eyes, "I told you right? I'm going to give it my best to save the school from being torn apart."

To her surprise, Tsukimori didn't respond. Instead, he reached for his school briefcase and pulled out a thick green book, which he handed to her. "This used to be my grandmother's. She gave it to me when I started playing the violin, and now I'm giving it to you. It's a book about violin-playing techniques. I was about to give you in school today, but you weren't there."

Kahoko raised both her hands with her palms facing Tsukimori and shook her head politely, "Tsukimori-kun, I can't accept this. It's an important book for you."

"After I leave for Vienna, there will be no one left to guide you with your violin playing." continued Tsukimori, not seeming to hear what she had just said. "Though it seems that your playing has gotten better these past few months, it's still raw and unpolished in a few areas. But I've recognized your talent. I'm sure with proper guidance, your skills will improve for the better."

Not expecting the great musical prodigy to speak about her violin-playing like that, Kahoko began to blush once again and meekly accepted the book. "Thank you very much, Tsukimori-kun."

"I wish I could do more to guide you, Hino." said Tsukimori, after hesitating for a bit. And to Kahoko's astonishment, she saw a tinge of pink on the usually stoic face of the cerulean haired youth.

"I don't want to leave you… Not like this…" he whispered gently.

Never in her wildest dreams would Kahoko even think about the day that she would hear those gentle words from Tsukimori. But the moment only lasted for a split second, and then his expression returned to its normal poker face.

"Well, I can't leave my rival violinist when her skills are still mediocre." he said after clearing his throat, "But I have already made up my mind to study to Vienna. That's why I'm giving you this, Hino."

But when Kahoko walked Tsukimori to the door a few moments later, she was surprised when once again she saw him seemingly struggling with himself. "I can't let anything hold me back, and I'm willing to sacrifice my own feelings for my music. Even if it means I'm destined for a lonely path ahead." he said eventually, his voice thick with emotion that she never knew existed behind that icy persona.

"Even if it means losing you."

* * *

Kahoko took a deep breath as she examined the reflection in front of her. Though Kahoko had prepared another dress to wear for that night, her mother had forced her to wear this one, for it was another recent gift from 'Y.A.'. It appeared that her 'secret admirer' had made an appearance at last, as it was 'Y.A.' himself who had delivered the dress to the Hino residence. Of course, Kahoko wasn't at home at that time so Mrs. Hino was the one who had the 'privilege' of meeting 'Y.A.'.

Kahoko remembered coming home that day to find her mother in complete bliss, and immediately Kahoko knew something was wrong. And she was right. The man who had asked to be called 'Azuma' had appeared earlier that day and had actually conversed with her mother. And like always, 'Azuma' had a way to charm every woman possible, including her mother. After that visitation, Kahoko's mother was officially one of his fan, much to Kahoko's horror.

And so that was the reason why Kahoko was wearing that beautiful pink high-low cut gown. The extremely exquisite attire was hemmed long in the back at her ankles and just above her knees in the front. The soft fluttery material had graciously wrapped her petite figure, and as much as Kahoko hated to admit it, she was in love with the dress. She had actually seen the dress before, as it was one of the dresses that she had tried when she was 'kidnapped' to Tokyo. At that time, she had also been smitten by it, but a certain someone had said that the dress wasn't suitable for the occasion.

"Yunoki-senpai…" Kahoko sighed, "What game are you playing at?"

"_**Don't worry. I'm not asking you to do something that's too hard for your simple brain to understand."**_

'_That voice again'. _Kahoko huffed in mild exasperation as she put some finishing touch on her make-up. She rarely applied make-up, and had even worn none during her time participating in the concours and the Christmas Concert. But this time, she felt that it was only proper to apply at least some light make-up to fit the classy dress she was wearing.

Well, that wasn't her only reason. Slowly, Kahoko touched her forehead with the back of her palm. Sure enough, her skin was burning. For a few days now, Kahoko had worked herself to near-death and the exhaustion had slowly taken over. She had done all she could to get better, but nothing worked. She knew that her best medicine would be resting, but she didn't have that privilege either since every night Yunoki's voice would be replayed over and over again inside her head.

'_How could anyone forget his crazy offer?_' Kahoko muttered inwardly as she applied a subtle amount of powder to cover her paled face and the dark hollow under her eyelids. She had been too confused to sleep.

And though it was excruciating, Kahoko mustered all her strength to stand up and grab her violin case and purse. She took a deep breath and exhaled, trying her best to smile though her head felt like it was spinning. It was definitely a chore to keep her condition a secret from her friends, but she did it anyway in order to not make them worry. She had after all practiced hard with them for their performance tonight, and bailing out now would only mean letting them down.

* * *

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou had always hated complicated formal attire, but though he had utterly disliked the maroon morning suit that he was wearing, he still wore it anyway because it was what Mori Manami had helped picked out for him. The fellow pianist, who was wearing a gorgeous apple colored halter dress, gave him a thoughtful look every time he fidgeted.

"Is it really that uncomfortable, Ryou?" asked Mori with a worried look on her face.

Tsuchiura's face flushed, since he was trying not to show his discomfort in front of his girlfriend. "It's just that I don't wear it often, that's all." he cleared his throat, "It just needs a little time getting used to."

"But it's nice seeing you senpais in formal clothing." commented Shouji Megumi, who was wearing an elegant celadon colored tube dress, with a smile on her face, "It brings back memories of when you were performing together in Seisou Gakuin years ago. It's too bad that Ousaki-senpai and Kanazawa-sensei couldn't make it."

"Hey, Kaji!! Why are you so quiet tonight? Cheer up will you, man!" boomed Hihara Kazuki all of a sudden, who was wearing a burgundy-colored suit that night, as he gave a playful punch on his blonde kouhai's arm. The female members of the party giggled at Hihara's antics, as the over-exuberant trumpet master was clearly not behaving as classy as he had looked that night.

Kahoko had noticed something wrong with Kaji Aoi too, as her usually friendly former classmate had actually seemed disturbed by something. In fact, the violist had been acting strange ever since the second time they practiced for the event. He seemed fine during the first one two weeks ago.

"Kaji-kun, are you alright? Are you ill?" asked Kahoko, concern etched on her face.

"I'm fine, Hino-san. Please don't worry about me." Kaji, who was wearing a dashing raven tuxedo that night, smiled at her. It was different from the usual gentle charming smile that he used to wear on his handsome face. Kahoko felt that his smile was a little forced. _'Maybe I'm not the only one with problems around here after all',_ thought Kahoko.

"Ahh, you're lovesick, aren't you, Kaji-kun??" suddenly a familiar voice interrupted, making the six other people jump in surprise.

"AMOU-SAN!!" all six of them yelled in unison the moment they recognized the beautiful girl with wavy mahogany hair in the chic magenta tea-length gown was none other than their cheerful reporter friend from Seisou Gakuin.

Kahoko immediately gave her old friend a hug, and so did Mori and Shouji who had all rushed to Amou Nami's side. After they had graduated from Seisou Gakuin, Kahoko had to be separated from her three female best friends from the General Educations Department. Sakurano Mio, Hanabusa Nao, and Amou Nami had all entered Yokohama National University, which was located in another part of Yokohama, so they rarely get the chance to meet. Happy-go-lucky Mio had always loved children and wanted to become a teacher, so she had majored in the Faculty of Education. Nao, who was more serious and had idolized Kahoko's sister's profession as a career woman, took on Economics. Amou, who had obviously wanted to be a journalist, majored in (what else) Journalism and Mass Communication. But Kahoko heard that Amou wasn't exactly satisfied with just that and had worked in the magazine publishing company that Hihara's mother was the Executive Editor in.(2)

"Why are you all so surprised that I'm here?" asked Amou with her hands on her hip. She was sporting her old camera and a press tag. "Hihara-senpai, didn't you tell them that I was sent to cover the event? Well, apart from the part that I was also invited of course."

Hihara grinned, "Why do you still call me 'Hihara-senpai' when you've been dating my _aniki _(3) for two years now, Amou-chan? It feels weird."

"Amou-senpai, why are you covering the event?" asked Shouji looking bewilderedly at Amou's 'accessories'.

"Now that I think of it, there are a lot of photographers and reporters before we entered this ballroom right?" said Mori, taking a good look around. "I didn't know Yunoki-senpai was that famous."

"Well, Yunoki-senpai might be famous because of his looks and his accomplishments when he worked in his family's company, but it was actually because of his fiancé that I'm here reporting instead of enjoying the party like you guys." Amou pouted.

"His fiancé?" Hihara raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" Nami gave them a puzzled look. "Yunoki-senpai's fiancé is Fujinomiya Teruma, the sole heiress of the Grand Fuji Group and she also won the Miss Yokohama pageant two years ago. She's practically celebrity. Don't tell me you don't know her. The town has been buzzing about this since Fujinomiya Teruma dropped the bombshell two weeks ago."

As if on cue, the large wooden ornate door of the grand ballroom and two beautiful beings entered the room. The room's attention immediately was averted to the beautiful couple, and Amou excused herself from the group to take a photograph. Kahoko lifted her head and glanced at the beautiful young woman who was entering the room in a demure way. Never before had Kahoko ever seen such beauty. Fujinomiya Teruma had the most stunning and exotic face, with high protruding cheekbones, perfectly shaped nose and lips, and mesmerizing sapphire eyes. She had long straight raven hair that was styled in an elegant twist and accessorized with a striking diamond headpiece in the shape of a snowflake. The beautiful heiress' tall slender body was wrapped in a beautiful silvery white ball gown with embedded pearls and diamonds in the shape of flowers. The strapless design off the dress showed a subtle amount of her fair porcelain-like skin.

She looked like a snow princess, gushed Kahoko. Just being in the same room as her was enough to make Kahoko experience how different their worlds were.

Standing next to Fujinomiya was an equally stunning specimen. The always handsome Yunoki Azuma was wearing a white tailed suit with matching crisp magnolia-colored shirt and soft lavender cravat (4). His long purple hair was held up in a chic ponytail. He was showing his gentle persona again, flashing his considerate smile and speaking politely in a poised tone.

Seeing the two beautiful beings stand side-by-side, it was like a match made in heaven.

But somehow, to Kahoko, the intimacy that the beautiful couple shared seemed faked. That tender smile on Yunoki's face was superficial. Deep within her, Kahoko felt happier when she remembers seeing Yunoki sneer in that devilish kind of way that was his trademark. At least it felt a little more genuine than the portrait in front of her.

And when Yunoki introduced his fiancé to them, Kahoko felt like she had actually missed the teasings and tauntings that he gave her. At that moment, she realized that this was what to become of the Yunoki Azuma she had known for four years should he carry on with this path. He would be living his entire life in this sick charade, and all of a sudden, Kahoko sympathized with him.

But there was no time really to sympathize, as one of the party organizers then called her, Kaji, Tsuchiura, and Hihara, to the backstage, signaling that it was almost time for them to perform. Kahoko noticed though, that Kaji was still behaving rather oddly.

* * *

It was Hihara and Tsuchiura who performed first. The moment the two jocks entered the stage, there was a roar of applause and blinding blitzes coming from the photographers, including Amou's. The female guests began to chatter as well as never before had they seen two more handsome men perform together.

The green haired duo smiled at each other as the two of them began their rendition of Joplin's _'Solace'. _It was a cheerful tone, and Kahoko was reminded strongly of their performance at the park four years ago. Like that time, the two had chosen a Scott Joplin song, which suited the joyful nature of Hihara's trumpet playing but was strong and subtle like Tsuchiura's piano. Hihara had specifically chosen this song to bring more joy to Yunoki, his best friend of seven years, who he knew will be facing hardships after that day. The song was also a present from all of Yunoki's friends, signaling their endless support for the former flutist, and the song was titled perfectly for it. And since the rendition was so cheerful, Yunoki couldn't help but put a smile on his face. It was his first sincere smile of the night.

The next to perform was a duet of the strings, as Kahoko and Kaji stepped to the stage with their violin and viola. Together, the former General Education Department students performed Fauré's _'Pavane__**'**_**. **They had chosen a work by Gabriel Fauré as he was Yunoki's favorite composer, according to Hihara. 'Pavane' was a beautiful graceful song that was fitted of Yunoki's gentle persona, and yet there was a subtle hint of playfulness in the song, which suited Yunoki's character even more. There was no better song to describe Yunoki, and who better to play it than Kahoko and Kaji, who knew about the other side of Yunoki's personality. Yunoki of course noticed the message behind the song, and he couldn't help but let out a private chuckle.

For the final song, all four musicians gathered together on the stage. Yunoki's dark pupils dilated the moment he heard the title of the song, and he could feel his heart beating furiously once the quartet performed the first parts of the song. For the finale, they had chosen the Fourth Sonata from Beethoven's Ninth Symphony. It was the encore song that they had all played together as a group at the Christmas Concert four years ago, after the concert was proclaimed a success. Yunoki tried to close his eyes to calm himself down, as he felt awash with memories of the wonderful time that he had shared with his friends four years ago. The song was bold and beautiful, yet it felt incomplete, as the ensemble was missing an additional violinist, a cellist, a clarinetist, and of course… a flutist. Yunoki had to try really hard to contain his nerves when the quartet finished the song and received a standing ovation from the guests.

"I'm beginning to doubt that it was a correct decision to have them play in the first place." said a gentle voice from beside Yunoki. The voice belonged to a beautiful young woman with wavy dark brown hair and deep dark eyes, who was smiling at the unknowing blonde violist on the stage.

* * *

Kaji couldn't believe that she was there again. Of all the places that he had searched for her these past two weeks, it was here that he could see her again. She was wearing her long dark brown hair up in a tight and chic French twist, but left a couple of her wavy threads loose as it framed her face. The girl wore an aquamarine cocktail dress which was elegant and tasteful. Her deep brown eyes traveled mindlessly around the room, looking bored and somehow worried at something. It was a few minutes later that her dark eyes finally met Kaji's emerald ones, and she broke into a sweet smile.

It was the first time Kaji smiled whole-heartedly after two weeks of endless wondering and aimless searching. After the conversation that he had with the girl that Sunday two weeks ago, the girl had disappeared without a trace every time he went to Rinkai Park. Kaji had even traveled to Yokohama almost everyday after that, but to no avail. The girl never came to Rinkai Park again, no matter how many times he waited for her at the sunsets and no matter how many times he played on his viola. The prospect of never seeing her again had deprived him of his sleep, and had brought a melancholy side of him that he never even knew existed. That night, when Kaji was playing with Kahoko, he had poured his whole being into his every stroke. He remembered how that girl said she loved his rendition of Fauré's _'Pavane__**'**__, _and so that night, he had dedicated his playing for that girl. And as a result, that night was his most beautiful performance, because in his mind, he would imagine that if he played that song, he would be able to see her again.

And then a miracle happened.

There she was, not so far from where he was standing, smiling brilliantly at him. It could be because he had longed to see her, or it could be because of her graceful attire, but to Kaji, that girl had never looked more beautiful. Kaji was also glad that she was smiling at him, as he was afraid that she might run away from him after that incident, since he had sensed that she was trying to push him away.

Kaji quickly asked to be excused from his friends and happily found his way to the beautiful brunette. There was a slight skip on his step, and Kaji didn't understand why his heart was beating very excitedly when she smiled at his arrival.

"It seems we finally meet again, mademoiselle." was the first thing that he could choke out of his mouth.

"It seems so." she grinned. "I saw you play just now. It was a beautiful performance."

Kaji chuckled, "You always praise me like that. I know my own playing, and what made the performance beautiful was because the others are extremely talented."

"You know I don't totally agree with that." the girl pouted. "You should give yourself more credit. You've worked just as hard, or even harder, to improve yourself. Don't take your efforts for granted."

Kaji couldn't help but feel his heart grow warmer at the girl's words. He couldn't understand it, but he had missed her terribly. He missed her mysteriously warm smile, her encouraging words, the scent of jasmine from her hair, her enchanting dark eyes. And now that she was in front of him, a strange wave of bliss surrounded his insides. As if understanding his joy, a gentle music began to play from the string band that was hired to serenade the evening. And at the music, a few couples had parted from the audience and begun to waltz in the dance floor.

Smiling, Kaji took a closer look at the girl before him. "Thank you. By the way, if I ask you for this dance, will you finally tell me who you are?"

"If I don't tell you, would you still want to dance with me?" asked the girl with a teasing smile that all of a sudden felt confusingly familiar.

Kaji didn't ponder longer over the issue and merely flashed a charming grin. "Dancing with a beautiful lady, albeit an anonymous one, is a privilege. I won't take back my offer on that."

The girl seemed satisfied with his answer, and she held out her right hand. Kaji accepted it and gently planted a kiss on the back of her palm, an action that would usually send any girl to fall into hysterics except this one. He wasn't surprised that she was still smiling calmly and remained composed during their waltz. It was, after all, the quality that made her special in his eyes. Yes, at first he had considered her strange, but as the two of them danced in each other's embrace, he finally realized how special she was to her and how confusing his world had became without her.

Little did he really know just how_ 'special' _that girl really was...

"Miyabi-chan?" an exuberant voice greeted them after they finished their third dance together. Kaji didn't take notice of this at first, but changed his mind when the girl turned around at the source of the voice. He did the same, only to find a familiar ecstatic face of Hihara Kazuki and a politely smiling Shouji.

"I knew it! Wow, you have grown taller since the last time we meet!" exclaimed Hihara

To Kaji's surprise, the girl broke into a large smile and quickly bowed in the presence of his former senpai. "It has been a long time, Hihara-san. I'm sure you have been well. May I know who this beautiful lady is?"

Hihara blushed and introduced Shouji as his girlfriend to the brunette. Kaji watched in complete bafflement as the girls exchanged pleasantries. "Hihara-san, do you know this girl?" Kaji finally asked.

Hihara raised an eyebrow, "Of course I do. You mean you don't know each other?"

The girl cleared her throat and smiled gently, this time at Kaji. "My name is Yunoki Miyabi, and I'm Yunoki Azuma's sister. It's a pleasure meeting and dancing with you… _Kaji Aoi-san_." she said with a polite bow. She had purposefully added an emphasis on his name, indicating that she had known who he was already.

Kaji was at lost for words, and only stared at her in utter disbelief. And then a realization hit him. Her pair of dark eyes and mysterious smile had always been strangely familiar. '_Of course… Yunoki-san has the same eyes and smile that she has! Even some of her facial features resembled Yunoki-san's.' _Kaji mentally slapped himself for not realizing sooner. He had heard that Yunoki had a younger sister, but he had never met her and had only known her by the name 'Miyabi'. It was only after Hihara and Shouji excused themselves to get ready for the next dance, did the silence between the two broke.

"I told you, didn't I, Kaji-san?" Miyabi whispered to him with a smile on her angelic face. "You will know my name soon enough. The question is: do you really want to know, that I'm the sister of the man you consider your rival?"

* * *

"_**In fact, what I'm asking for is something you are actually quite familiar with."**_

The entire night, Kahoko had graciously declined whenever a man came by to invite her to dance. When her friends asked her about this, she simply said that she was a little tired and none dared to ask further. They showed their concern for her by bringing her some drinks and snacks, also telling her to just relax. Kahoko had also enjoyed talking and gossiping with Amou while watching her other friends dance. Tsuchiura and Hihara had on one chance swapped partners, and they had asked Amou to dance as well. They however had been understanding enough when Kahoko politely refused their offer and told them to dance with their girlfriends instead.

Kahoko was however surprised that Kaji had actually danced with Miyabi, Yunoki's sister. To her knowledge, Kaji had never even met Miyabi before and yet when they danced, the two seemed to have been familiar with each other for quite some time. And Kahoko noticed of course, that the tension on Kaji's face had disappeared when he was dancing with Miyabi, and just seeing that was able to bring a smile to Kahoko's face.

A few moments later, Hihara Haruki arrived and apologized profusely to his girlfriend Amou for being late. Afterwards, Amou spent almost the entire night dancing with him though she sometimes returned to check on Kahoko.

From where she was seated, Kahoko watched her friends as they danced the night away with their partners. The blissful expressions that they had caused the corners of Kahoko's mouth to form a heartfelt smile. But at the same feeling, she was experiencing a sinking feeling inside her, as the view had strongly rekindled her memories of the sweet and magical waltz she shared four years ago with Len. It was their first dance together, and somehow it was also destined to be their last.

She was no longer the woman in Len's arms… The fantasy had ended, and Kahoko had to swallow the bitter reality that there is another woman who is more than worthy to take her spot to be by Len's side. Kahoko knew she couldn't compete with Caecillia Goldstein's beauty and talents. When Kahoko watched their duet in a televised performance earlier that day, she could feel a constricting pain inside her heart. Caecillia Goldstein was the only woman she knew that could match up to Len's skills like that. The two had produced such perfect harmony that sent chills down Kahoko's spine. At that moment, Kahoko realized that it was very impudent of her to wish to share the same stage with Len again. Not when there was someone else who could match his skills like this. She would only be a hindrance to him in his search for perfection.

Alone on her table, Kahoko let out a melancholy sigh as she realized how truly lonely she felt. And it was all because she had been up to that point living in the shadow of her past. Images of her past flashed inside her spinning head. How her life was different four years ago, when she still had the man she loved by her side, her whole family supporting her as the youngest child, and her friends who watched over her. She realized that back then, she felt happier because she had been living inside a bubble. Everything was a façade, and she had to accept that reality could sometimes be cruel but it was something that she had to face.

But it doesn't necessarily mean she will give up…

To her surprise, she saw a hand stretched in front of her, followed by a familiar gentle voice. "Hino-san, may I have this dance?"

Kahoko looked up and found a pair of mesmerizing dark eyes looking back at her. An angelic smile adorned Yunoki Azuma's beautiful face. It was the same smile that he had showed her when they first met in the teacher's conference room four years ago. Sweet, alluring, and confident – perfectly designed to charm.

Kahoko shook her head and smiled in return, "I'm sorry, Yunoki-senpai, but I don't dance. I might end up embarrassing you."

Yunoki maintained his composed smile, "Now, Hino-san, I see you've been sitting here doing nothing, always refusing those who had come to dance with you. That's a shame, since you are very beautiful tonight and as you can see there are so many men here who are captivated by your presence."

"I'm sorry, senpai but…"

"You wouldn't say no to me would you, not when I'm the one whose engagement is being celebrated in this occasion?" Yunoki cut in with a darker, more persuasive edge on his previously silky voice, his eyes piercing into hers.

Yunoki's previously angelic smile had transformed into a dangerous sneer, making Kahoko shudder. But then she realized that there was a hidden sadness behind Yunoki's piercing beautiful eyes, which strongly reminded her of how lonely he seemed to be when she found him on Seisou Gakuin's rooftops two weeks ago. _No, even before that… _

Kahoko sighed. _She could never win against him_. "Alright… As an appreciation for the dress you've bought me and all those flowers you sent, I will dance with you, Yunoki-senpai. I must remind you though, I officially suck." she said while stretching out her right hand.

At her words, his smile returned to the angelic one and he kissed the back of her palm. Kahoko had to refrain herself from blushing but to no avail, thanks to the Hino family's fair skin and faint heart. With a gentle pull, Yunoki helped Kahoko to her feet and led her to the dance floor where all the other couples stared at them. The other female guests had also glared at Kahoko in envy, as Yunoki had spent the entire night by his fiancé's side and had not danced with anybody else but his fiancé.

"_Who is this girl?" "Why did he make an exception for her?"_ whispered the female guests in a jealous streak.

The male guests were as surprised too to see Kahoko on the dance floor, for a number of them had asked that vermillion haired beauty to dance and she had declined every single time.

"_I thought she said she didn't want to dance." "Why is she dancing with him?"_ murmured the male crowd.

""_It's not fair!""_

Kahoko may not have been blessed with superior hearing like Kaji, but she could still make out a few words that were coming from the pairs of eyes that stared at her. _'They must take me for a hypocrite' _said Kahoko to herself, feeling uneasy with the whole thing. Her head was still throbbing in pain and those sounds didn't ease the pain one bit.

Yunoki saw the tension on her face, and he had also frowned when he sensed the irregular warmth of her skin. He knew the kind of warmth that she exuded, but this was far too warm. Looking closely at her, Yunoki noticed that her face was unexpectedly pale. At that moment, he finally understood why she had refused to dance even with her friends. She didn't want her friends to know and worry about her real condition, hence ruining their night.

"You've never changed." said Yunoki as he led her to the center of the dance floor. "You still think too much about other people instead of putting more attention to yourself."

"Eh?"

With a swift pull, Kahoko was pulled into Yunoki's embrace, as his right hand hugged her back and his left hand reached out to hold her own. Yunoki's touch sent weakening sparks into her body, and obediently, Kahoko raised her left hand to Yunoki's shoulder as they began to dance.

It was then that Kahoko realized how different it was to dance with Yunoki compared to when she danced with Len. True, Yunoki was as skilled as Tsukimori, which was to be expected as they were both sons of prominent families. The dance with Yunoki, however was more intimate. He was dangerously too close to her than Len ever was –a fact that made Kahoko even more uneasy.

"You are abnormally quiet, Hino-san." said Yunoki suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, "Is there something on your mind?"

Kahoko squeaked a small smile and looked away. "I'm… fine." '_Why am I comparing him with Len?' _she cursed inwardly.

"Looks like there are a few things bothering you after all." Yunoki gave a taunting smile, and lowered his head to reach Kahoko's ears. "Ignore them." he whispered gently. "Ignore everything. All you need to do is just look at me. _Just me." _he put an emphasis on the last two words, making Kahoko shudder in alarm.

"Relax and straighten yourself a little more, will you?" he continued in a bored tone, "Waltz is something to be gracefully enjoyed. After all, I am the one taking the lead. So I will make sure you look at your best. All you need to do is listen to what I say." he added with a confident smile and a menacing stare.

Kahoko gulped and did as she was told. She couldn't believe that she had for a moment there compared Yunoki with Len. _They are completely different!_

"I see the dress suits you better this time." Yunoki whispered with the trademark teasing tone that she had been accustomed with. "But then again, 'fine feathers make a fine bird'."

Kahoko puffed her cheeks and glared at him. She knew what he was hinting at. "Well I'm sorry for being so ordinary."

"I'm not saying that being ordinary is a bad thing." Yunoki smiled, "But I'll tell you this. It's not a bad experience… dancing with you."

Once again, Kahoko's cheeks turned a shade of crimson. She didn't like how he always had a way to make her act that way. He would tease her to her wits end in one time, and be a little sweet in the other. And of course just when she thought he had gone sweeter, he would tease her again. That was why he had always confused her. She never knew what he had in store for her, but yet she still trusted him. She didn't run away when he asked her to pose as his girlfriend four years ago. He had purposefully left her for a while in Tokyo when he was trying out clothes, but she didn't use it to escape. It might be foolish of her to trust this unpredictable man, but she did. She trusted him because though he had deceived the world, he always acted genuine in front of her.

"I heard that your request had been rejected." said Yunoki all of a sudden, the tone of his voice more serious now. "And there are a few interested parties already."

Kahoko knew what he was talking about and her mood shifted to a grim one. "You heard it from my mother when you visited our house, didn't you?"

"A few parts of it, yes. But I heard the rest from my own resources." he replied. "I'm sure that by now you have considered my offer."

The word triggered a sharp pain inside Kahoko's head, and she gave a light wince. "Senpai, surely you're not serious… about that plan."

"I am." he said sharply. "I meant every word, and if you consented, then you would also be helping me."

"How am I helping you?"

Yunoki sighed and gave her a warning look. "This is not the time and place for me to tell you that, but I will tell you someday. You have to make your choice fast."

When Kahoko grew silent, Yunoki lightly shifted his left hand to her face as he pulled it up, facing his own. "Hino Kahoko, look at me. Do you trust me?"

There was determination in his eyes that Kahoko never knew of.

"Yes…" she whispered.

He smiled, "Then all you need to do… is say that magic word."

At that, Kahoko's cheeks burned once again. Sure she trusted him, but the prospect of reliving that experience again… Her heart began to thump furiously inside her chest. But she had made her choice.

"I will pay you back, with interest." she said after thinking it through, her voice was firm. "I don't want to receive favors without returning it."

Yunoki raised her eyebrow and gave an amused smile. "You sure have the guts to say that to me. But that's the point that makes you so entertaining. Fine, if that's what you wish for. But you have to live up that part of the deal first, _Kahoko…_"

Kahoko flinched and hesitated. She had never dreamed that fate would bring such a twist to her life. How naïve she was back then, for thinking that all dreams could come true. How silly it was for her to yearn for a knight in a shining armor to save her should she encounter danger. There, standing in front of her, was an unlikely prince and he could be her savior. But the choice to be saved would have to come to her. Does she really want to be saved… like this?

In the end, she was the one who have to save herself. She could no longer be the sheltered princess in the protective bubble. She had to be the one who must protect her loved ones now. She must protect the memories that her family had made, and also be strong for her mother.

Her fairy tale had to end, and Kahoko knew she had to open her eyes and accept that she could no longer live inside her dreams.

"You can do it." Yunoki gave her an encouraging smile, sending warmth inside her heart.

This was the present that she had to accept, in order for her to prepare for the future.

"A… Azu…"

"I don't quite hear you." teased Yunoki.

Kahoko closed her eyes to concentrate. She had to be strong. There was no turning back. Slowly she felt a blinding pain shot to her head, and strength leaving her knees. Her time was running out.

"Azu… Azuma…" she said eventually, her voice wavering.

"…san." she couldn't quite refrain from adding the affix though.

Yunoki Azuma broke into a satisfied smile, and though her ears were ringing, Kahoko could hear that the orchestra had almost finished with the song. "We'll fix that later, but now…"

And all of a sudden, right there in the middle of the dance floor, with everyone watching, he pulled her even closer into his embrace. So close that she could sense his warmth, hear his heartbeat, and even feel his breath on her neck. His right hand moved upwards as it fondled her hair. His left hand slowly moved to her chin, and he brushed her lips gently with his fingertips, immediately sending familiar warmth to her senses. Her vision had blurred and now that he had added more warmth to her, Kahoko felt her consciousness slipping. Tenderly, he lifted her chin and leaned his face closer to her. Not giving her a chance to resist, Yunoki pressed his lips deeply and passionately onto hers, sending indescribable sparks to the tip of her toes.

And the moment he did, her body finally gave out. Her strength had left her completely and she was like a marionette with her strings cut out, lying helplessly in his arms. He had anticipated this, and had swiftly used his arms to cover her fall, just like the time when they were in the Ice Arena. Gathering all his strength, and completely ignoring the gaspings, shriekings, starings from his surroundings, he straightened her body and pulled it up, carrying her with his two hands.

"Thank you, Kahoko." he whispered gently, as he knew she could still hear him though no longer had the strength to respond. "I will live up to my end of the bargain now."

And as she slowly completely lose her consciousness, the sounds of Kahoko's surroundings slowly died out until there was nothing left but complete stillness. But she could still make out the last words that he said.

"_I'm really sorry but I can't marry you, Teruma-san."_

Those words were the last thing she heard, before she was consumed by complete darkness.

"_I'm already engaged to someone else."_

* * *

_**Midori's Notes:**_

_(1) Hana Kotoba: Japanese flower language._

_(2) Hihara Kazuki's mother works as a magazine editor. This is an info I got from the manga._

_(3) Aniki: older brother_

_(4) Cravat: the 'fluttery' tie like the ones that the Seisou Gakuin Music Department students wear._

_Banzai!!_

_I finally revealed the identity of that 'mysterious girl' in this chapter. Yup, it's Miyabi (100 points to Annayunoki-san!)!! I'm sure many of you have guessed who she is too. Once again, thank you to those who have read, reviewed, and PMed me, giving me courage to continue this story. To TheLastVampire1982 who had suggested songs for me, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to use your suggestions in this chapter. But we'll see in the later chapters okay!_

_Btw, this is the longest chapter that I've wrote. Sorry to those whose eyes gave out during reading. Believe me, it took me some time to write it too._

_And thank you too to everyone in NeoRomance forum who had helped me with the game & manga information. I hope everyone will like this chapter! Oh, and since Yunoki is now called 'Azuma' by the heroine, I'm giving him the same treatment as Len. From the next chapter onwards, he will be referred to as 'Azuma'._

_This story's still far from over. On the contrary, this is yet another new beginning for Kahoko. Can she really save her house by pretending to be Azuma's fiancé (did I make it clear enough that Kahoko was the 'real fiancé' that Azuma was talking about? I hope I did)? What about Azuma's family? Would they really accept his decision? And of course, what about… Len? :)  
_

_And let's not forget Kaji here. What would happen now that he knows that the girl is Miyabi?_

_So many evil questions that is yet to be answered. I hope you can bear with me a little longer okay._


	7. Chapter 6: The Unexpected Encore

**CHAPTER 6: THE UNEXPECTED ENCORE**

_Sister??_

Out of all the surprises that that girl had brought upon him, this was by far the thing that Kaji Aoi had never anticipated the most. After the revelation, the young blonde bishounen just stood there with his mouth gaped open. His brain had seemed to cease functioning and words had long escaped him. And he couldn't stop staring with utter disbelief at the girl in aquamarine dress that still stood before him. She was studying him with an amused expression on her lovely face.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennia of deafening silence to Kaji, Yunoki Miyabi's mouth broke into a hearty smile. "I certainly never thought that you would take it like this." she giggled softly, "I presume we won't be continuing our dance then?"

Kaji tried to coax a few words out of his mouth, but strangely found that he couldn't. It seemed that his brain had not recovered from the shocking turn of events. Miyabi tilted her head and smiled once again. "I take that as a 'Yes'. Well, Kaji-san, it was fun dancing with you." she gave a polite curtsy, "If you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

And with that, Miyabi turned her back towards him and walked away from the dance floor. Kaji watched her retreating figure helplessly, his whole body seemed rooted to the spot and he was unable to move.

"Oi, Kaji." a deep voice jerked him back to his senses, "What are you doing alone in the middle of the dance floor? You okay?"

It wasn't until Tsuchiura said that that Kaji finally realized that he _was _still on the dance floor. Kaji felt like kicking himself. He must have looked like an idiot there. Even a few dancing couples were giving him odd looks. Tsuchiura, who was with Mori at that time, had also furrowed his olive eyebrows and looked at Kaji concernedly.

"Kaji-kun, you look pale. Did Yunoki-san say anything hurtful to you or something?" asked Mori with a worried tone on her usually cheerful voice.

The corners of Kaji's eyes twitched at the mention of that name, but he still couldn't say anything. Tsuchiura eyed him suspiciously, and then gave his sleeve a yank as he led Kaji out of the dance floor. Mori followed behind them, still giving Kaji a concerned gaze. Kaji actually had the strength to resist Tsuchiura, since he was as athletic as the pianist, but all that stamina must have left him as he could only followed Tsuchiura like an obedient chick. Once the three of them were out of the dance floor, Tsuchiura released his grip and crossed his arms as he examined Kaji.

"What has gotten into you, Kaji? This is so unlike you. In fact, you haven't been like yourself for two weeks now." said Tsuchiura, "You keep making mistakes during practice and spacing out. I was glad that you actually played well tonight and had seemed to gain your spirits back afterwards. But now, just an hour after all that, you've returned to this hopeless state. What's wrong with you, man?"

"Ryou, don't force him." said Mori as she held onto her boyfriend's elbow, "He must have his own reasons."

Kaji noticed how worried his friends were for him, and felt touched by it. But pity wasn't the thing that he wanted at that moment. "I… just need some fresh air." he forced a smile and tried to sound convincing. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dance. Please continue and don't worry about me."

Both Tsuchiura and Mori didn't buy his excuse at first, but both realized that Kaji didn't want to tell them the reason he had been acting so strangely at that moment. Mori smiled warmly at Kaji as she heaved a sigh and gave a slight pull at Tsuchiura's elbow. "We understand. If you want some fresh air, you should go to the veranda, Kaji-kun. You could see a great view from there too." she said as she pointed her free hand to the large glass door leading to the veranda.

Tsuchiura seemed to want to resist but changed his mind after seeing his girlfriend's imploring look. He merely gave a sigh and nodded as he led Mori back to the dance floor. Kaji smiled as he watched his two friends returned to the dance floor to finish their waltz.

Taking a deep breath, without hesitation Kaji walked to the door leading to the veranda. And the moment he stepped outside, Mori's words were immediately confirmed. He was greeted by a breathtaking view of the glittering city lights of Yokohama. The sapphire sky cradled the luminous moon as it glistened upon the magical site, creating a peaceful and serene atmosphere that embraced his confused heart. As he closed the doors behind him, the sound of the waltz music softened, almost like a lullaby. The veranda itself was very subtly lit, as there were very few lighting appliances there. Kaji inhaled and tried his best to digest his calm surroundings as he walked to the granite railings of the veranda.

_Just a bit of fresh air…_

And yet despite how enchanting his surrounding was, Kaji still found it difficult to unwind. The revelation of the girl's identity still puzzled him. He couldn't stop cursing himself for not noticing it sooner. He was after all the only son of Kaji Kei, one of Japan's famed politicians. He had the resources to find out who she was. Sure, there was very little known about her. Her existence was like that of a ghost, who can mysteriously appear and disappear anytime she liked. But still with his resources, anything is possible. _Why didn't he use them?_

Slowly, the corners of his mouth formed a smirk and he couldn't help but laugh at his own questions. Why did he even have to ask those questions? Wasn't it obvious that he didn't do it because he loved how she always surprised him? Wasn't her mystery the one that had drawn him closer?

And now his silly fascination of her mystery had bitten him hard on the back. Never in his wildest dreams would he even think that the world was such a small place. His ignorance had once again become his weakness, for he had never suspected that those familiar dark eyes were the same as his rival's. And that was when all those words that she had said returned to him.

"_Be grateful that you are still able to play such beautiful music."_

"_Someone used to play that song for me…"_

_Of course…_ She was talking about her older brother, who couldn't pursue music because he was hindered by family responsibilities. She was talking about Yunoki Azuma, her older brother and his archrival… Once again fate had brought an unexpected twist into his life… _How is it that the men he considered his rivals always end up being affiliated to the girls he considered special?_

"My, it seems that we keep running into each other."

The familiar gentle voice sent sharp waves into his cerebrals. He needn't turn around to know who said it, as he knew that that voice could only belong to the girl who had taken over his restless mind just now. His heart skipped a few beats as he heard footsteps approaching him from the behind. The footsteps finally died out and a figure emerged beside him.

Yesterday, Kaji would have given anything for the girl to be beside him like this again. Just like they always did on the railings of Rinkai Park. But now, Kaji wasn't sure whether he even wanted to be in the same room with her. Still, he wasn't going to let his emotions overcome him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the girl smiled as she gazed upon the view of the city before her.

"You know you could say anything to me, don't you?", Miyabi spoke with a light tone on her voice. "If you want to say something, you might as well say it directly."

Kaji didn't respond immediately, and silence befell upon them once again. But this time the silence felt even more awkward. She had stared at the stars above them solemnly, not seeming to care whether he wanted to reply or not. She was waiting for him to answer, but at the same time didn't mind if he didn't even say a word to her.

"How long have you known?" he spoke eventually, with the first question that came to his mind. His brain had been in complete disarray that he didn't even know what to ask first.

"Four years." she replied easily, and her respond earned a bewildered stare from the bishounen beside her. "Ever since the Christmas Concert."

"Christmas Concert?"

Miyabi closed her eyes and smiled, as if recollecting some fond memories of her past. "Yes. My onee-sama and I came to the Christmas Concert. You don't have to be so surprised. My onii-sama was after all part of the ensemble, so it would only make sense that I come."

She became silent for a while and Kaji noticed that her smile had disappeared. "That performance was destined to be onii-sama's last, so I wanted to come. I wanted to hear the sound of his flute before it was sealed for good. I wanted to see how happy he was while he was doing something he liked with his friends.

"And that's… where I first saw you, Kaji Aoi-san." she said with a gentler note. "And I was so happy that I finally get the chance to do so."

Kaji became even more confused, "Why is that?"

Miyabi smiled, "Until high-school, I've always felt like Azuma-niisama had lived his life as if everyday was meaningless. He never told me about it and had always smiled in my presence, but I knew he was lonely. He never brought any friends home or introduced me to one. He didn't even have a girlfriend, which I found hard to believe since he was so good-looking."

Kaji couldn't help but laugh at the innocent comment Miyabi made of her brother. Miyabi raised her eyebrows, "Hey, he _is _good-looking! Why are you laughing at my onii-sama?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Kaji chuckled, "Please continue."

Miyabi pouted playfully, and did what she was told. "It wasn't until he entered Seisou that everything slowly changed. He introduced me to Hihara-san on the end of his first year, and when I met the cheerful Hihara-san, I knew that Azuma-niisama's life would change for the better. My expectations were confirmed two years later. On his third year, I had the chance to take more glimpses into his world when I met Hino Kahoko-san who posed as his girlfriend."

"She _what??" _Kaji's pupils dilated immediately upon hearing the news. Did his ears hear her correctly? His esteemed goddess Hino Kahoko had actually posed as _that _Yunoki Azuma's girlfriend?

"Eh? You didn't know? Ah, of course, you were a transfer student right." continued Miyabi. "It happened during the time of the concours I think, and at that time I also get to meet his other friends, Tsukimori-san, Tsuchiura-san, and Shimizu-san. It was actually really entertaining that those three along with Hihara-san had tailed onii-sama and Hino-san to our house."

The corners of Kaji's mouth gave a violent twitch. So that Yunoki Azuma had been playing this game even long before he entered Seisou? _Why that…_

Not seeming to notice the tension building on Kaji's face, Miyabi continued her story. "That was the first time I've seen Azuma-oniisama stood up against our obaa-sama, saying that she shouldn't underestimate his friends and fellow concour participants. I never understood why he did that, but maybe he was affected by Hino-san, who had also stood up for him first."

"Hino-san?"

Miyabi smiled, "Yes. I've never seen someone so brave as to oppose the matriarch of our clan, albeit not in an aggressive manner. And ever since then, I've noticed more changes from onii-sama. The most surprising change by far would have to be the day when I saw oniisama coming home with a sour face. Of course it was only for a moment and then he turned back to his usual gentle face, but I have to admit, I've never seen onii-sama make such a scary face. And that same day he had also messed up his floral arrangement, which was highly unlikely for him, whilst cursing a name under his breath."

She turned to Kaji and smiled teasingly, "He was cursing your name."

Kaji burst out laughing when he heard that. He couldn't contain it, and he didn't want to. His reaction had also earned a giggle from Miyabi. "Should you be telling me this?" Kaji said, whilst wiping the tears that were coming out of his eyes.

"Maybe not, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" Miyabi grinned. "So that's why I asked Hihara-san about you, the person who had brought another side of my onii-sama. That's when I heard that you and onii-sama almost tore each other apart on the school library. Had it not for Hihara-san and Tsuchiura-san who separated you, who knows what might have happened. So that's why I wanted to see you in the Christmas Concert, since Hihara-san said you were also performing."

Kaji sniggered, "So you've been stalking your brother's enemy all these years?"

Miyabi stuck out her tongue playfully, "Don't give yourself too much credit, Kaji-san. My being in Rinkai Park every weekend has nothing to do with you. It was pure coincidence that we actually meet again after the Christmas Concert. Besides, wasn't it you who stalked me in the first place?"

Now Kaji knew he couldn't argue with that so he merely chuckled. Surprisingly, she joined him in his laughter. Kaji smiled as he took a better look at her. He couldn't understand how being in her presence couldn't make him stop smiling. She was his rival's sister, but he found himself very comfortable around her. He was surprised at the effect she had on him.

_Strange…_

He heard the music coming from the door leading to the ballroom was slowly fading away. Turning his emerald eyes to Miyabi's dark ones, Kaji held out his hand once again. Just like the time he asked her to watch the sunset together in Rinkai Park.

"It's getting cold. Should we get inside?" he said as he flashed his usual smile.

And just like that time, she hesitated for a while and looked at him with her deep dark eyes. It lasted for a few seconds before she finally smiled and grabbed unto his hand and both of them entered the room.

But when both of them re-entered the ballroom, there was already a surprise waiting for them. Kaji had suspected something was wrong when he heard the chattering and gasping of the people around him, as well as a couple of people pointing to the middle of the dance floor. The press members who were in the room had also gone crazy, pointing their cameras at the same direction and snapping pictures like there were no tomorrow.

And when Kaji averted his gaze to the one that had caused all the commotion, he felt the world stood still. When he thought that there were enough surprises already, he saw Yunoki Azuma kissing Kahoko only moments before Kahoko fell to the ground like a wilted leaf. Once again, he was rooted to the spot where he was standing, and could only watch as his rival prevented Kahoko's fall and carried her in his arms before taking bold steps to Fujinomiya Teruma, his fiancé. The heiress' face had practically gone white from shock, and Kaji couldn't blame her.

"I'm really sorry but I can't marry you, Teruma-san."

Kaji could only watch in disbelief as Azuma mercilessly delivered those words. There was not a tinge of regret or hesitation in his voice.

"What is the meaning of this, Azuma-san?" questioned a stern voice of an elderly woman dressed in an elaborate kimono. A few people bowed in this woman's presence, including Miyabi, and Kaji noticed the older woman immediately as the infamous Yunoki matriarch that Hihara and Tsuchiura once told him about.

"I'm already engaged to someone else, obaa-sama." answered Azuma simply. "I can't tie the knot when I have promised my heart to another."

The press had a field day. This was a scandal indeed, what with the son of the honorable Yunoki clan actually saying that he was already engaged to someone else on his own engagement party to the most beautiful woman in Yokohama. Cameras were pointed at the pale Fujinomiya Teruma, the infuriated Yunoki matriarch, and of course at Azuma himself. Apparently, the heiress couldn't take it anymore and had fled from the ballroom, with a number of photographers on her tail. Her father remained in the room however, his face purple with rage.

"Are you out of your mind, Azuma-san?!" roared Fujinomiya Kojima, owner of the powerful Grand Fuji Group as he glared at (who was supposed to be) his future son-in-law and at the Yunoki matriarch, "Yunoki-san, this is an outrage! I will not let my family be mocked like this! And you can forget about that partnership with Grand Fuji Group!!" And with that, Fujinomiya Kojima stormed out of the ballroom, leaving the chaos behind him.

Miyabi watched all hell broke loose with a bemused smile on her face. "It looks like history has a unique way of repeating itself."

--

Kahoko opened her eyes with a start. Her vision was still blurred, and apparently sound was coming quicker to her ears than her vision. Faintly, she could hear the sounds of birds chirping and distant conversation from a place not so far away. Blinking her eyes a few times and rubbing it with her palms, Kahoko's vision slowly returned to her and she realized that she was in her own bedroom.

Strangely, her head felt really light. Kahoko touched her forehead and realized that her temperature had returned back to normal. And she was wearing her sleeping attire.

'_Was it all a dream?' _was the first thing that came into her mind.

And then Kahoko realized that she wasn't alone. Beside her bed was her beautiful older sister, Kotoko, asleep with her face on her sheets. Kahoko was of course surprised to see her there, as it had been a long time since they've met. Slowly, a warm smile formed in the corners of Kahoko's mouth. It felt just like old times when she was still a child. Her sister would play nurse whenever she was ill, despite Kahoko's protests, and in the morning Kahoko would find her sister asleep right beside her.

"Ah, you're awake." said a male voice from the doorway.

Kahoko looked up and found her former music teacher standing there with a worried look on his ruggedly handsome face. Kanazawa Hiroto was carrying a blanket and a few icepacks. By the looks of it, it seemed that he had spent the night there too as he was wearing loose sweatpants instead of his usual semi-formal trousers.

"Sensei… I'm sorry. You shouldn't have."

Kanazawa furrowed his eyebrows, "What's with this 'sensei' thing again, Kaho?"

Kahoko's face flushed, remembering a not-so-small detail about the former tenor. "O…Onii-san." she said uneasily.

Kanazawa sighed as he entered the room and put the blanket and icepacks in a nearby table. "Thought you'd get used to that already." he said in exasperation as he patted Kahoko's head gently, "How are you feeling? Kotoko insisted on sleeping here for some reason and I couldn't convince her otherwise."

Tenderly, Kanazawa planted a kiss on Kotoko's still sleeping head. Kahoko smiled at the warm display of affection before her. Usually her brother-in-law would be really shy about it, which to Kahoko seemed very cute considering Kanazawa was a grown man. But Kahoko heard it changed gradually with time and more so after Kotoko became pregnant.

"Stubborn girl you have for a sister here." said Kanazawa with a smile before turning to Kahoko, "But I guess it runs in the family."

To Kahoko surprise, Kanazawa gave a slight pinch on her nose. It was a playful gesture, but there was worry etched on his face, "Kaho, why have you never told anyone that you're sick? And you've been forcing yourself too much this past two weeks. Did you think you would get better doing that?"

Kahoko blushed, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cause trouble to you and oneesan."

"Hey, what's with that look?" Kanazawa ruffled her hair jokingly, "You'll get wrinkles on your youthful face."

"Se- I mean _oniisan!! _Please stop treating me like a child." groaned Kahoko.

"Is she awake, sensei?" suddenly came another male voice from the doorway. The moment she heard that voice, a shuddering sense of familiarity washed over Kahoko, giving her goosebumps. And sure enough, there standing in the doorway was the beautiful youth that had just appeared in her disturbing dreams.

"Oh, Yunoki." replied Kanazawa at the sight of his former student, "Yeah, sleeping beauty finally wakes from her slumber."

Yunoki Azuma gave gentle smile that adds even more charm to his handsome countenance. He was carrying a tray containing an empty glass, a small pitcher of water, a small bowl of freshly-cut fruits, and a plate of omelet-rice. "Oh, okaa-sama made this for onee-sama, since she has been here all night. But I see she's still sleeping."

'_Okaa-sama?? Onee-sama??' _Kahoko stared at her former senpai bewilderedly. _'Is he talking about oka-san and Kotoko-neesan? Since when…?'_

"Yeah she gets tired too easily now. I keep wondering if she remembers she's pregnant or not since she's a real ball of energy." sighed Kanazawa. "Thank you, Yunoki, but I think I'll take Kotoko to her room. We'll have breakfast in a few moments. Why not give those stuff to dear Kaho here?" he smiled teasingly.

"Eh?" blurted Kahoko.

Azuma gave a small chuckle. He was as composed as always. "I understand. Would you need some help with onee-sama, sensei?"

"Hey, even though I'm not as young as you doesn't mean I can't carry my own wife, Yunoki." Kanazawa smirked as he stooped down and carried Kotoko's body in his hands, "You should just deal with your sleeping beauty here. I'm going to help okasan with breakfast preparations."

Kanazawa threw a wink at Kahoko, "Glad to have you back, Kaho. Get well soon okay, kiddo."

Kahoko smiled and nodded as she watched Kanazawa's retreating figure until he exited from the room. But the moment he left, a sudden realization hit Kahoko. She was now alone in her room with Yunoki Azuma, the last man she wanted to be with at that moment. Instinctively, she tightened her grip on her covers the moment Azuma walked closer to her side and put the tray on the vacant nightstand.

"Wh-What are you doing here, Yunoki-senpai?" was the only thing she could thought of saying. It was a bad habit of Kahoko's really, always saying the first thing that came to her mind, sometimes without thinking it through. "And why are you calling my okaasan and oneesan… that way?"

The lavender haired youth smiled calmly as he took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Well, that's only natural isn't it? I am your fiancé after all." And without warning, the gentle smile abruptly transformed into a menacing smirk. His tone of voice had also changed. This time it had a darker edge into it –the tone that he only uses in her presence alone. "Surely you haven't forgotten the proper name to address your dear fiancé right… _Kahoko?_"

_Ugh… _Now that he said that, Kahoko couldn't recall any memories of returning to her room. In fact the last memories that she could remember were the ones that she had considered a dream. It had to be a dream… _right?_

"Don't tell me you've developed a short-term memory loss." said Azuma mockingly, "Or should I do something to refresh your memory?"

To Kahoko's surprise, Azuma swiftly pushed Kahoko's body until she was lying in her own bed and had his body come on top of her. His face was dangerously too close to her own, and immediately Kahoko's cheeks burned a deep shade of crimson that could rival the color of her hair. It was exactly the same situation that he had put her into four years ago in the school infirmary. Kahoko tried to struggle, but found that he had pinned her hands with his own. For a man who looked so delicate, he was unexpectedly strong.

"_Se-Senpai!!_ Are you crazy? What are you doing!!" she shrieked.

He only looked at her futile resistance with a malicious sneer on his face. "Still calling me that?" Slowly, he stooped even closer and whispered teasingly to her ear, "Then, let me remind you how we sealed our deal last time, ne, my sweet little Kahoko?"

His face was too close on her own, much so that his nose brushes against Kahoko's. Kahoko could even feel his breath on her own burning face. And with the distance between their lips growing closer and closer, Kahoko was gradually reminded of the last thing that happened to her before she lost her consciousness.

_That kiss. _

The kiss that she couldn't resist at that time because of how her body had weakened. The kiss that had sapped even more of her energy, draining her completely like a prey whose blood had been devoured by a vampire.

"P-P-Please stop…" said Kahoko, her voice trembling, "A…Azuma-san"

And just like magic, he did stop –his lips only a few millimeters from hers. Slowly, Azuma detached his body from hers and a satisfied smile replaced his previously devious one. "Good girl. Make sure you don't forget next time, okay."

Kahoko turned her still-crimson face away, unable to bring herself to face his piercing gaze.

Calmly, Azuma released his grip on Kahoko's and stood from the bed, approaching the tray of food that he had put down earlier. He poured some water from the pitcher into the empty glass whilst examining Kahoko's room.

"So this is your 'sanctuary'? Pretty messy for a girl's bedroom, don't you think?" he chuckled as he walked to the nearest table and lifted a framed picture of Kahoko when she was only five years old. "And this is what you looked as a child? Not much has changed. Even the stupid smile is the same."

Kahoko quickly got out of her bed and grabbed the picture from Azuma's hands. This action earned her an amused smile from the bishounen. "Senpa… I mean, Azuma-san, please stop invading my privacy. You haven't answered my question. Why are you here in this time of day?" said Kahoko as she took a glimpse of her alarm clock (a birthday gift from Tsuchiura since she was always late for class). It was still 7 AM.

"I see you've regained your spirits back." said Azuma calmly as he twined a few strands of his long hair with his finger. "That should be expected of course, since you've been out for three days. Really, I've never known anybody who could sleep that long."

"_Three days??" _

"Yes, it's been three days since our little incident at the engagement party." Azuma said coolly as he opened the shutters, letting warm sunlight enter the room.

"I've dissolved my engagement with Fujinomiya Teruma that night, as promised. You should have seen the look on her father's face." he smirked. "Precious!"

Kahoko gasped. "You… You really did that? But what about your family?"

"What a silly question. My obaa-sama was of course furious. I think my father tried to calm Fujinomiya-san down afterwards, but to no avail of course. I've offended that family enough for the next seven generations." said Azuma with a light tone, as if he was simply commenting about the weather.

"And since I've tarnished the Yunoki name happened in front of the press, I was disowned."

Kahoko couldn't help but be amazed that Azuma had said those words in a very composed manner, without a hint of regret or sorrow. In fact, there was unexplainable sense of relief on his face. He was smiling gently, almost like it was his first genuine smile.

"So this is what it's like… being free." he whispered to no one.

"Azuma-san…"

"I guess I should thank you to some extent, huh?" he sighed. "And as promised, I've used my savings and the inheritance I had from my late maternal grandfather to save your house. All your debts have been paid. Aren't you happy with how things have turned out, Kahoko?"

Azuma turned his attention from the window to the violinist who was sitting on the bed. He was surprised to find that she didn't look happy at all. She had her face down and most of it was covered by her vermillion hair. Her whole body was trembling and she was clutching the ends of her bed sheets.

"Kahoko?"

"Why did you say I'm helping you, Azuma-san?" Kahoko said heavily, her voice ridden with guilt. "You've risked your everything for me, your future, your family, everything… Why? Why are you doing this?"

Azuma was taken aback by her words and most of all her expression, as he had never anticipated her to say that at all. But then again, this was Kahoko, the woman who always had an annoying way of putting others' happiness before her own.

"You shouldn't worry about such things." he said, avoiding her countenance. "I have my own reasons. And in a way, you are really the one who is helping me."

Kahoko looked up, "What reasons? You said you were going to tell me why you came up with this crazy plan. I never thought you would take it this far."

Azuma sighed. "Dissolving that engagement was necessary, for more reasons than one."

"And for _what_ reasons?" Kahoko insisted.

"Patience, Kahoko." he said with a slightly warning tone. "I will tell you once we've completed the second phase of our bargain."

"Eh?" Kahoko raised her eyebrows. "Second phase?"

"Well of course." Azuma grinned dangerously, "After all, it will only come naturally now that we're engaged."

Kahoko sensed something foreboding behind those words, but her stupid mouth just had to ask anyway. "A-And… what is that, Azuma-san?"

"Our wedding of course."

--

There was a thundering roar of applause the moment the youth finished his performance. The cerulean haired violinist gave a composed bow at the audience in Wiener Musikverein (1), most of which gave him a standing ovation. He accepted the bouquet of flowers presented to him elegantly, and gave another bow. Some of the younger female audience in the front rows squealed in ecstasy when he did so, causing irritation to spread into his otherwise handsome countenance.

And after Tsukimori Len gave his final bow to the audience, he returned to the dressing room that was assigned to him. Away from the crowd, Len found solace in the silence that greeted him once he stepped into the dressing room. He took a deep breath to gather his surroundings. It was yet another successful performance. His professor had even deemed it his most brilliant yet.

But somehow, Len was still unsatisfied. He was still unconvinced that it was his best performance.

Something was missing. And even after four years of searching in Vienna, he still hasn't found it. His skills had improved tremendously, much so that he had been promoted into a part of the First Violinists and had also been mentioned the next in line for the First Seater position of Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra's First Violinists. He was well on his way of a future virtuoso, and even his colleagues who had underestimated him in the past because of his youth, had also taken their hats off at his exceptional skills and determination.

The world was Tsukimori Len's oyster.

But Len wasn't fulfilled. A large gaping hole had grown wider these past four years, devouring his insides. He had never let it overcame him in his performances, and thus he became even more stoic in his expressions. But in moments like this when he was truly alone, he could feel that hole eating him up.

Slowly he retrieved his wallet and took out a picture from one of the compartments. It was quite an old picture, and it was slightly wrinkled since he had taken it out so many times especially in moments like this.

It was a picture of her. His first love, his muse –you name it. Hino Kahoko was all of that to him.

He gazed lovingly at the vermillion haired beauty in the picture before him, and slowly his scowl was replaced by a warm smile. How he missed her… How he missed the way her nose crinkles when she smiles. How he missed the sound of her laughter. She was positively glowing in this picture; her beauty fully blossomed on that elegant azure dress she was wearing. It was the picture taken from her performance in the Christmas Concert four years ago, and he remembered the bliss he experienced the day she gave him this one picture on the school rooftops, their not-so-private hideout. He had asked her if it was okay for him to take this picture with him to Vienna, and he recounted how happy he was when she said yes.

It was his only memento of her. Her smiling face would always bring him courage every time the stress was getting inside his head. It was also her radiance that had helped him overcome the obstacles that were placed in the path that he had to go through as a musician. Her picture had always given him strength he needed, and he had come a long way since four years ago. Taken, his path had not been easy at all. He had even had to go through that ridiculous rumor about him being romantically involved with fellow violinist Caecillia Goldstein. The memory of that rumor brought a discomforting frown on his face.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted his musings, and Len immediately placed Kahoko's picture back into his wallet. "Yes?"

"Tsukimori-sama, Suzushima-sensei and his wife are here to see you." said a voice.

Len arched his eyebrows. He had learned that the new Japanese Ambassador for Vienna was attending the concert, but he had never expected the Ambassador himself to pay him a personal visit. At that moment, Len didn't really feel like having visitors, but he knew it would be impudent to reject such honorable guests. Without hesitation, Len walked to the door and opened it.

And there before him, stood an older man with a gentle smile on his slightly wrinkled but jovial face. There was a hint of grey from his curly lilac hair and a curious twinkle in his warm sapphire eyes. The beautiful woman beside him was, Len was quite surprised to find, much younger. In fact, she didn't even look like she had aged to 30 yet. She had long plum-colored hair which was held graciously into a French twist and a pair of enchanting dark eyes.

After the stage crew had left, Len bowed politely in the presence of the two. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Suzushima-sensei."

The pair exchanged thoughtful glances and smiled. It was the Ambassador who spoke first. "Please don't be so formal, Tsukimori-san. My name is Suzushima Jun and this is my wife, Misaki. She has been a fan of your work for some time now."

Len was quite taken aback by the new information and bowed once again. "Thank you, Suzushima-sensei."

The young lady smiled gleefully, "Now, didn't my husband told you to not be too formal, Tsukimori-san? That was truly a beautiful performance. Who would have thought I would see you here of all places after all these years?"

"After all… these years?"

"Why, yes. I was actually in the audience when I saw you perform in Seisou Gakuin's Christmas Concert four years ago." Suzushima Misaki continued excitedly, "I was so mesmerized by that performance and I was positively surprised that I could actually see you play again just now."

"Oh, you mean Tsukimori-san was the violinist in that school concert?" the Ambassador cut in, "I thought he was familiar. But this is a really small world indeed isn't it? To think that the famous Tsukimori-san is actually an acquaintance of your brother's."

Now Len was at a complete loss in what they were talking about. _Her brother?_

Misaki grinned from ear to ear, "Oh that's right. You must know my younger brother. His name is Yunoki Azuma, and he used to play the flute. He's one year your senior I think."

"Yunoki-senpai?" asked Len, surprise evident in the tone of his voice. He should have guessed it from the color of her hair and eyes. Even her elegant facial textures were the same as Yunoki Azuma's, making her almost like a female carbon copy of that senpai of his.

Misaki sighed, "Ah, yes that little brother of mine has caused trouble recently. He called off the engagement to a daughter of my family's business colleague so suddenly and said that he was actually engaged to another woman. It was all over the news." she stopped for a while, seemingly trying to recollect a few memories from inside her head. "What was her name again? Oh, right, Hino Kahoko. He's engaged to this violinist named Hino Kahoko."

--

_**Midori's Notes:**_

_(!) Wiener Musikverein is one of the famous music venues in Vienna, I believe, and it's also the home of Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra._

_It took me a lot of getting used to when it comes to writing Azuma's name. I often still write 'Yunoki' or 'senpai' instead of Azuma and in the end I have to correct myself. The reason why I refer to him as 'Azuma' has already been explained in my notes in the previous chapter. So for those who haven't read it, the change might feel weird. More of the Yunoki family members will be making appearances too. Suzushima Misaki's (previously Yunoki Misaki) appearance is not the last. Aren't you curious about Azuma's infamous older brothers? Oh yes, they will have a role in this story too._

_Come to think of it, this is the 'fastest' chapter I've done so far. I hope you will be patient with me though, since I can't always write this'fast' and I'm also busy with my assignments. But I would like to thank those who have supported me so far: my readers (yes, that includes you who are spending some time to actually read this), my wonderful reviewers, and my friends from CR & NeoRomance. _

_Of course I don't own anything from La Corda d'Oro or its characters, as all of it are owned by Koei & Kure Yuki._

_Any criticism is welcome, positive or negative. I'm a new writer so I truly appreciate feedback. So what are you waiting for? Hit that 'Submit Review' button and knock yourself out on the review page :)_


	8. Chapter 7: The Necessary Duet?

**CHAPTER 7: THE NECESSARY DUET?**

The look on Hino Kahoko's face was priceless. "Our _what??_"

Yunoki Azuma smirked, "Why do you look so surprised? Isn't it natural for a couple to get married once they're engaged?"

"But we are not a couple!"

Silence befell upon the two of them the moment she said those words. Azuma had averted his gaze to another framed photograph on Kahoko's desk and had his back facing her. She couldn't see how the expression of his beautiful face had hardened upon her words, albeit only momentarily. Kahoko could only furrow her eyebrows in bewilderment at the sudden cold and silent treatment from her 'fiancé'. _Did she say anything wrong? What's with the sudden mood change?_

"We… are not a real couple." said Kahoko eventually, still confused, "And you've never told me anything about getting married. You only told me to repeat the same favor I did for you four years ago."

"Don't you think it's rather tedious to simply repeat the whole thing?" Azuma replied with a bored tone. He turned around and Kahoko saw a familiar glint of menace in his dark eyes. "If we raise the bar a little, won't that make everything more interesting?"

"…Raise the bar? You make it sound like it's a game!" she responded in shock.

Azuma grinned and put the framed picture back to its previous spot on the desk, "But it _is _a game, Kahoko." Slowly he approached Kahoko who was still sitting on the bed and stopped right in front of her. He stooped down and playfully caressed Kahoko's chin and cheeks, sending Kahoko's cheeks ablaze with the color crimson, "Everything is a game, even marriage."

Kahoko turned her flaming cheeks away, "Even… marriage?" she asked in confusion.

"Marriage is a joke, Kahoko. In fact it's the stupidest game of all." said Azuma coldly, "It's just a wager between two incapable individuals, who decided to join forces to insure their further survival. After all, two is better than one right in the game of survival. Isn't it so unrefined?"

"If… If you feel that way about marriage, then why are you asking me to marry you?" asked Kahoko defiantly.

Smiling, Azuma used his right hand to cup Kahoko's fair chin and he smoothly averted her face back to facing his once again. Her expression was unreadable, a mixture of confusion, irritation, and sorrow. She never ceases to puzzle him. He could read everyone like a book, but not her. And that is why he can't get enough of her.

"Because it's necessary." said Azuma in a faint whisper as he moved his index finger to her still-crimson cheek and caressed it. "For _both_ our survivals."

Before Kahoko could respond, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Almost reluctantly, Azuma retrieved his hand from Kahoko's flushed face. Before doing so however, he teasingly brushed her lips with his thumb, letting it linger there for a while, sending sparks to Kahoko's insides and making her blush once again.

"I will wait for a satisfying answer from you." he said as he smiled gently. It was the perfect plastic smile that Kahoko knew too well, for it was the smile that he displayed once the world came knocking. "By the way, I'm _sure_ you don't need reminding that all of this must be kept confidential." he said as he approached the door. Kahoko could hear faint murmuring from behind that door, and understood that not only her mother was there.

Sighing, Kahoko hung her head in defeat. She knew what kind of consequences would await her should she disobey him. "I understand." she squeaked.

Azuma chuckled amusedly as he put his hand on the doorknob, "I don't think I will get bored of you any time soon." murmured the beautiful male youth to himself before opening the door, which to Kahoko's surprise, revealed a string of colorful visitors on the doorway. In fact, the moment the door was opened, there was a loud noise and a few familiar figures stumbled into the doorway. The ones that remained standing before the open doorway were Kahoko's mother, who was chuckling and blushing uncomfortably; Hanabusa Nao, Kahoko's oldest best friend from high-school, who was shaking her head; and Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, Kahoko's best guy friend, who was rubbing his temple, apparently embarrassed that he was part of the group.

"Ara… Did we disturb you, Kahoko, Azuma-kun?" giggled Kahoko's mother innocently.

"Not at all, okaa-sama. I was just going to let Kahoko know about the guests but it seemed that they have taken the trouble to come here instead." Still flashing his perfect angelic smile, Azuma turned fondly to the crowd who were mostly on the floor and on top of each other. "Good morning, everyone. Good morning, Tsuchiura-kun, Hanabusa-san." he added to the only member of the party that was still standing. "May I ask why you are now divided into two?"

"Let's just say they got… over-excited and a little curious with your 'romantic morning greeting' in front of the door and you opened the door at the nick of time, Yunoki-senpai." explained the raven haired Nao, sighing.

The burly pianist beside her remained speechless and merely covered his face in sheer mortification, regretting why he came with such a disgraceful group. Not to mention that his own girlfriend was among the group that was still lying on top of each other on the floor.

"Yeah, perfect timing as always, Yunoki." grinned Hihara Kazuki cheerfully, lifting his head to face his smiling best friend and laughing naively.

"Good morning, Hihara." chuckled Azuma. "I'm glad to see you so lively in the morning, but don't you think it's best for you to get up now? I fear you are crushing poor Shouji-san."

"Eh…?" Hihara blinked, and then lowered his head to the person that was below him. Sure enough, he was lying on top of his own girlfriend, Shouji Megumi, whose cheeks were the same color as ripe tomatoes at that moment. Unlike the others who had fallen face-down, apparently Shouji was 'luckier' as her foot had slipped momentarily before the whole crew tumbled and Hihara had pulled her hand before she could fall. It's too bad that Hihara (who had meant to save Shouji from falling down) was actually pulled in from the impact, hence making both of them fall on top of each other. And so Hihara hadn't realized that the 'soft cushion' that his head had fallen into earlier were actually his girlfriend's bosom. Hihara also didn't realize that his face was dangerously too close to her at that moment.

That was, of course, until Azuma attentively pointed those out for him.

To Azuma's enjoyment, the reaction on his best friend's face was immediate. The trumpeter yelped in embarrassment as his own face turned an embarrassing shade of crimson. "Me-Me-Me… MEGU-CHAN!! I'm sorry!! I'm SORRY!!" He hastily straightened himself up and got to his own two feet. His face was still red as lobster when he held out his hand for Shouji to reach, helping her stand up. The beautiful kouhai was still shaking when she accepted Hihara's hand, her hazel eyes turned away as she couldn't bring herself to look at her boyfriend in the eyes at that moment.

Hihara seems to have msitaken Shouji's body language for anger and grew even more panicked, "Megu-chan, I'm sorry!! It… I didn't do it on purpose… I didn't mean to fall on your bre…" he stopped as he realized that what he said was only going to be the last nail on his coffin. Hihara's face turned even redder and so did Shouji's. After a brief moment of awkward silence, Hihara whispered timidly, "I'm sorry… Are you okay?"

"No, we're not!!" said three female voices in unison.

Hihara and Shouji were evidently startled and literally jumped at the sound. They had forgotten about the other unlucky beings who had fallen face-down and were still on the floor. Before them were a slightly irritated-looking Amou Namie, a wincing Mori Manami, and an embarrassed-looking Sakurano Mio. Mori was the 'luckiest' of the three since she had fallen on Mio's back with no one on top of her. Amou and Mio on the other hand, had both their faces flat on the floor. Amou was in fact the one with the shortest end of the stick, because not only was she on the very bottom, she had had both Shouji and Hihara on her back until just now.

"That scene was really sweet and all, Hihara-senpai, but please don't do it while the two of you are on my back." groaned Amou as she rolled her body backwards, her face now looking upwards at both Shouji and Hihara.

"Ah, I'm sorry, senpai!" blushed Shouji as she began helping Amou up. "Sorry, Amou-chan…" Hihara piped in as he also helped Amou get to her feet.

Tsuchiura had also stooped down and reached for Mori's hands, pulling his girlfriend up with one strong yank using one hand and holding her back with the other, just in case she lost her balance. "You okay? Sometimes you are too clumsy." He murmured with a frown on his face, but it was evident that he was also worried for her.

Mori giggled at Tsuchiura's uneasy expression. It's true that her hand and left shoulder ached because Hihara's arm had fallen on top of it, but seeing her boyfriend so worried for her was enough to make her forget a little about the pain. "Mmm… I'm just fine, Ryou. You're right, I'll be careful next time. Thanks for worrying, ne." she smiled somewhat sweetly, causing Tsuchiura's face to turn into a very, _very _light shade of scarlet. He quickly turned his face away, but of course such a cute expression from the manly, burly former midfielder was too obvious to not be noticed. Even Kahoko couldn't help but privately giggle at his actions.

"Are you alright, Sakurano-san?" said Azuma, smiling ever so gently as he held out his hand to the still on-the-floor Mio.

There were sparkles on Mio's eyes as she gushingly took Azuma's hand and stand up. If she was experiencing any pain, she didn't show it. In fact, she didn't look like she had just experienced the fall at all. She was grinning from ear to ear, gawking at Azuma with adoration on her face. Kahoko could read that best friend of hers like a book, and she knew that Mio must be thanking her lucky stars at that moment for letting her be helped up by the famous Yunoki Azuma. Kahoko wouldn't even be surprised if Mio pictured her 'fiancé' as a knight in shining armor at that moment.

"Ano, by the way, it's great to see you look better, Hino-senpai." said the still blushing Shouji suddenly, as she bowed her head, returning the group's focus back to Kahoko. "And, congratulations on your engagement, Hino-senpai, Yunoki-senpai."

"Why thank you, Shouji-san." said Azuma gently.

Kahoko wasn't sure how to reply, so she followed Azuma's lead, "Err, thank you, Shouji-chan… Thank you for your concern. I'm sorry if I have caused any trouble these past three days."

"Ah, that's right! Congratulations to the both of you." said Nao with a smile on her face.

"Kaho-chan, I can't believe you're engaged!" Mio's head was practically in the clouds, as she couldn't stop gushing and squealing. "The famous violin romance legend is finally coming true!"

"Mio, don't tell me you still believe that 'violin romance' stuff?" Nao huffed.

Kahoko chuckled, "Yes, Mio, you seriously haven't changed since high-school."

Mori grinned, "But you know, who would have thought that out of all of us, you would be the one to get engaged first, Hino-chan?"

"Yeah, I thought you two would be first." Amou chimed in, throwing teasing glances at Mori and Tsuchiura. "You two have after all been dating for three years now. I heard from my trusted resources in Seisou U that you two are quite the golden couple."

"G-_Golden couple?_" Tsuchiura's face flushed, "Who told you that nonsense, Amou?" he growled agitatedly. He would surely give that person a piece of his mind!

Mori giggled and tugged her boyfriend's elbow carefully just in case to stop him from the prospect of perhaps strangling Amou (though she knew that won't happen since Tsuchiura would after all never hurt women), "Now, Amou-san, those are only rumors. In fact, I thought it would be Hihara-senpai and Shouji-chan first. Hihara-senpai had after all graduated just like Yunoki-senpai did."

All eyes immediately traveled to the couple who were still standing awkwardly next to each other, avoiding each other's eyes. At Mori's words, the two turned beet red once again.

Hihara's forehead filled with nervous perspiration. "Ah, errr… I want to find a steady job first." he yelped, uncomfortable with the 'thoughtful' glances his friends were sending him. "And I want to wait until Megu-chan graduates."

"Then you _do _have plans on proposing to Shouji-san, Hihara?" Azuma chuckled in delight.

If Hihara's face was scarlet before, it had now officially lost all colors on it. His jaw had dropped and his bullion eyes rounded magnificently to the size of saucers at Azuma's words. "Yu-_Yunoki!! _Stop teasing me!!" he shrieked in horror.

And if everyone thought the reaction on Hihara's face was priceless, they should have seen the look on Shouji's. The poor girl's face was so scarlet and her whole body was shaking terribly. Sure, she wasn't as helplessly shy as her friend, Fuyuumi Shouko, but she too had a faint heart. Apparently, the recent events hadn't been to her poor heart's benefit. After Hihara's outburst, she immediately bowed and asked to be excused to the restroom, all the while murmuring something about being glad to see Kahoko back on her feet. Without further ado Shouji stormed out of the doorway and with her gone so abruptly, Hihara began to panic.

"Oh, poor child. Does she even know where the restroom is?" Mrs. Hino said thoughtfully. "I think the direction she's heading to is the attic."

"Wha…. _WHAT SHOULD I DO??_" Hihara shrieked in terror, as he began tugging his light lime-colored hair in confusion. "What do I do? I made her angry, didn't I? I'm the worst boyfriend!! I didn't mean to. I… I wanted to ask her parents first before… ARRRGHH!! What do I do? I have only met her parents three times! What do I do if she cries? Her parents trusted me with her! What do I do? _What do I do??"_

Kahoko gazed at her now agitated senpai worriedly, "Err, Hihara-senpai, please calm down."

"Just go after her." Tsuchiura said. He was frowning but it was evident that he too didn't like seeing Hihara so confused.

Azuma approached his best friend and patted his shoulder gently, "That's right, Hihara. Just go after her and explain it to her. You mean her no harm, right?" he smiled reassuringly.

"She's just surprised, that's all." said Nao, always the logical person in times of crisis like this.

"I… I hope so…" Hihara murmured, tears threatening to come out of his eyes in panic. He was like a little child who had just been separated from his mother in a crowded department store. "Are you sure it's okay for me to go after her?"

Azuma nodded patiently. Perhaps that was the shot of courage that Hihara needed and slowly he began to recompose himself. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Okay, I will talk to Megu-chan first. Then I'll help you out on 'that', Yunoki."

With that said, Hihara stormed out following the path that his girlfriend had taken. Mrs. Hino chuckled warmly at the site, "You have such lively friends, Kahoko."

"We're sorry for bothering you, mam." Tsuchiura sighed as he bowed and the others followed suit. Somehow, Tsuchiura had gotten used to clearing the mess that Hihara had made. It was unclear who the older one was between the two green haired youth, since Tsuchiura had always acted more mature and had taken it to himself to be responsible for the well-being of his friends.

"Oh, no, not at all." Mrs. Hino smiled fondly, "The house has been quiet and dull but with Kotoko and Hiroto staying over, and also with you children so kindly coming over to visit as well, it brings back wonderful memories. I guess you got sick for good reasons sometimes, Kahoko."

"Okaa-san, shouldn't a mother be worried if her child gets sick?" Kahoko asked in disbelief, making her mother laugh gently.

"Yes, yes, you're right. How are you feeling, dear?" asked Mrs. Hino.

"I had taken the liberty to check earlier, and her temperature has returned to normal, okaa-sama.  
Azuma smiled reassuringly. "I hope it's alright."

Kahoko stared at him in disbelief. '_When did he…?' _But when she noticed him smiling ever so calmly at her, she had her own questions answered. Her cheeks grew hotter at the remembrance of how he had for a moment pressed his forehead onto hers when he was pinning her down on her own bed. He must have been using that opportunity to 'check her temperature' as well. He must have felt her temperature too when he was holding her hands at that time.

Mrs. Hino smiled fondly at the dashing youth. "I'm glad to hear that, Azuma-kun."

"Aww, Kaho-chan!!" squealed Mio excitedly, "You are so lucky, to have a fiancé who cares so much about you!"

Kahoko forced a smile. '_If only they knew just how much he 'cared'.'_

"Oh, that's right. I heard rumors that Yunoki-senpai won't leave your bedside for the past three days. Is it true?" Amou asked inquisitively.

"Eh?" Kahoko blinked.

"Amou-chan, this isn't the time to be looking for news!" giggled Mori.

"That's right. You're not going to put anything to your columns would you?" questioned Nao.

"Relax!" Amou grinned. "I transferred the reporting responsibility to someone else, since I was afraid about getting too personal. Hino-chan's my friend after all. But you don't have secrets from your friend, right, Hino-chan?"

Kahoko's face flushed at the mention of the word 'secret', and felt a sharp pang inside her heart. Strangely, it was Azuma who came to her rescue, "Was that a trick question, Amou-san?" he asked while flashing his trademark angelic smile. "Oh, and that rumor isn't entirely true."

"Really?" Now it was Amou's turns to be surprised.

"As much as I would have loved to always be by my dear fiancé's side while she's sick, there are some things that made me unable to do so during the day. So I only accompany her at nighttimes, sometimes taking turns with Kotoko-oneesama." he explained patiently. "But since onee-sama is pregnant, we usually don't let her stay up too late."

"And that's why I told you I'm fine, little brother." voiced out a new voice from outside the room. It was a rather cranky female voice, and Kahoko immediately noticed it as her sister's. Sure enough, Kanazawa Kotoko's beautiful face emerged from the doorway as she made way to the bedroom.

"Onee-san! I thought you were asleep." said Kahoko before her sister hugged her with all her might, murmuring on Kahoko's ear that she was glad Kahoko was okay. Kahoko smiled at her sister's antics that were obviously influenced by hormones. "I'm okay. Thank you for worrying about me." Kahoko whispered to her sister reassuringly.

"She's so easily awaken nowadays." sighed another voice, this time it was male's, which everyone recognized as Kanazawa Hiroto's. The handsome teacher stood on the doorway, sighing tiredly at the sight of his wife. "Deprived me of my own sleep as well."

"Err, yeah, we're sorry about all the noise we're making, Kana-yan." Tsuchiura groaned.

Kanazawa smiled, "Hey, it's okay. It's Hihara who's making all these noise right. My, that kid will never grow up." And then his smile transformed into a teasing grin, "Though I think he might have grown a little. I could have sworn I heard him going after Shouji and loudly declaring something about 'love', 'meeting her parents', and that sort of grown up stuff. Time flies fast huh? Now you kids are already talking about engagements and getting married."

"K… _Kana-yan_! Don't spread misleading rumors!" shouted Hihara from outside the room, causing the people inside the bedroom to giggle in amusement. A few moments later, a very red Hihara returned with the still flushed Shouji. However the two had held hands at that moment, albeit still a little awkwardly, so Kahoko assumed that the two had 'made peace' with each other. Kahoko gazed at the couple fondly, for they are one of the most innocent couple she had ever known.

"Whoops, did I say it out loud?" Kanazawa smirked playfully. "Oh, and by the way, breakfast is ready, okaa-san. I made some more omelet rice and other things for the whole gang."

Mrs. Hino's face lightened up in happiness. She had always adored her son-in-law because of his top-notch cooking abilities, "Thank you, Hiroto-kun. Now everyone, let's get down and have breakfast."

"Did you say _**breakfast**_??" Hihara's eyes twinkled, "Yeah!! I'm all for breakfast! Thank you, Kana-yan!!"

"Wow, you went through all that trouble for us, Kana-yan." Tsuchiura said, grinning. "You should have called me to help. Thank you and sorry for the trouble."

"I didn't even know you could cook, sensei." said Mori, surprise apparent on her face.

"Err, well, it's just some simple dishes." Kanazawa blushed.

"That's why I said onee-san would be happy if she married you, se… I mean, onii-san." Kahoko smiled, before turning to her older sister who was still hugging her, "Right, onee-san?"

Kahoko could have sworn she saw a tinge of adorable pink on her sister's face before Kotoko cleared her throat and released Kahoko from the death grip. "Well, err… Hiro… has his plus points."

Mrs. Hino pinched her oldest daugher's arm, "What do you mean he has his plus points?" she glared at Kotoko, "You should be grateful that such a capable handsome guy would take a feisty girl like you for a wife."

"Eh? Why are you standing up for him? _I'm_ yourdaughter here." said Kotoko defiantly.

"Don't worry, okaa-san, Kotoko's liveliness is what makes her cute in the first place." Kanazawa smiled, but it was momentarily since afterwards he covered his face with his hands, "Oh man, did I say that out loud."

Everyone giggled at the married couple. Kanazawa had always looked completely out of breath and sometimes even clueless whenever he was around his wife, which was an adorable sight to see for everyone who had always thought Kanazawa would be the more mature type. It turns out that Kanazawa was sometimes _almost_ as innocent as Hihara.

"Now, off to breakfast, you kids." Kanazawa cleared his throat and began to talk authoritatively. "Kaho, if you're still not feeling well, you could eat in your room. Yunoki had after brought food here."

"Oh that's right. Yunoki-senpai, are you planning on spoon-feeding Hino-chan?" Amou asked mischievously.

Kahoko's pupils dilated at Amou's suggestion, while Azuma merely chuckled. "Ah, well…" he said, turning to her. "That's up to her of course."

"No need!" Kahoko blurted out immediately, causing the others to look at her in surprise. "Err... well, I'm quite alright now and I really want to get out of my room. I want to have breakfast with everyone." she added uncomfortably and turned at her 'fiancé', "Is it okay… Azuma-san?"

"Of course." He smiled back, causing the corners of Kahoko's mouth to give a violent twitch. Inwardly Kahoko heaved a tired sigh. She had to play the role as a doting fiancé after all, despite the fact that she hated lying to everyone once again. It brought her back to what happened four years ago, when she lied to everyone about the nature of her magic violin.

And so the whole party walked together to the dining room, except for Kahoko who had asked to be excused to at least change her clothes first. She was still in her sleeping attire after all. After she had washed her face, brushed her teeth, and quickly changed, she stepped out of her room only to find Tsuchiura standing in front of her room with his back leaning against the walls.

"Tsuchiura-kun? Is something wrong?" Kahoko asked in bewilderment. She certainly didn't expect to see him there.

The tall pianist gazed at her with his piercing bullion eyes and sighed, "I didn't even know that you and Yunoki-senpai were that close. So that whole scene at the party surprised the hell out of me."

Kahoko was at lost for words. She could only stand there as she closed the doors behind her, avoiding his reproving eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tsuchiura-kun." was the only thing she could say, and she truly meant it.

Tsuchiura took a deep breath and placed his palm on Kahoko's head, patting it. "I once told you that if you ever need help, you can come to me right?" Kahoko looked up and glanced at his face. He was smiling. "That hasn't changed. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know you could always count on me."

Kahoko gave a bitter smile and nodded. Her head never felt heavier when she did so.

'_I'm sorry.'_

Out of all her friends, Kahoko hated keeping secrets from Tsuchiura the most. He was after all, not only her best friend but also her most trusted ally. Like Tsuchiura once said, they were partners in crime. Perhaps their special relationship had been predestined by Fate, because from the very start Tsuchiura had always been there whenever she needed him.

Four years ago, Tsuchiura had saved Kahoko from breaking her neck when she nearly fell from the stairs. He then saved her from being humiliated in public when he became her impromptu accompanist on the first stage of the concours, even though he didn't want to reveal his piano prowess. Some, no scratch that, a LOT had mistaken their relationship for being beyond friendly but both of them had denied it. Tsuchiura had helped her countless times, from helping her tune her violin strings, recommending songs for her to practice, and sometimes accompanying her home when it gets dark. He was, like Len, her neighbor, and had only lived a few blocks down to hers. And though she had kept her relationship with Len from the world, she had trusted Tsuchiura with that secret.

Yes, Tsuchiura was the only person that she had actually told about Len. But Tsuchiura said he wasn't at all surprised to learn about it. He was after all quite observant, especially when it comes to matters concerning Kahoko. And since he wasn't exactly fond of Tsukimori Len, of course he noticed the increasing frequency of his rival's interactions with Kahoko. Tsuchiura also knew that Kahoko had been going to and fro school with the cerulean haired violinist, since the three of them share the same path to school. He just didn't say anything to her because he wanted her to confirm it herself. And when Kahoko finally did, he said that he would keep their relationship a secret, stating that he was glad she trusted him. However, Tsuchiura had also said he would make Len's life miserable should Len break Kahoko's heart, much to Kahoko's dismay and Len's annoyance. Tsuchiura was after all, not the joking type.

From the start, Tsuchiura despised the idea of Len leaving for Vienna. In fact, he had frontally sneered the idea to Len, stating that one could improve musically without going to Vienna. But the main reason he had been opposed to the idea because he knew that if Len left, it would devastate Kahoko. And when Len actually did, it was Tsuchiura who tried his best to always be there for the heartbroken Kahoko. She never showed her misery to the world and she had always veining a smile, but he knew she cried all night for weeks. Sometimes he would walk past her house at night and see that the light on the room facing the East hadn't been turned off yet, and he knew she was crying herself to sleep once again. And of course how could he not how she didn't want to play 'Ave Maria' in the Christmas Concert that was held on their senior year in Seisou Gakuin? To this day, he had never heard her play that song again.

Tsuchiura knew, and he took some foolish pride in that. He liked it that she trusted him with a secret that she had kept from the world, even from her other friends. And all he wanted was to remain that way –the person who will protect her from harm. He wanted to remain a person that Kahoko trusts.

Kahoko understood this, and that was why now it felt so hard for her to smile at him normally.

"Oh, and this might be late, but congratulations on your engagement." said Tsuchiura as both of them walked together downstairs. He was sincerely smiling to her, and it made her even more uncomfortable.

She was once again keeping another secret, and this time she couldn't divulge it even to him. For what would Tsuchiura think of her should he know that she had agreed on this 'engagement' deal because of money? Kahoko couldn't face losing her friendship with Tsuchiura, and as much as it pained her, she had to keep this secret from him.

'_I'm truly sorry', _Kahoko mourned inwardly.

"If Yunoki-senpai ever do you wrong, you know I could take him in one blow." he grinned.

Kahoko couldn't help but giggle a little, "Thank you, Tsuchiura-kun, but I don't think that's necessary. And I do hope that's a joke."

Tsuchiura eyed her and heaved a relieved sigh. "I'm glad that you seem to have gotten your spirits back. We were all so worried when you collapsed. Kaji freaked out and had almost wanted to take you to his grandfather's hospital. You should have seen him fight after that event with Yunoki-senpai."

Kahoko sighed, "They're fighting again?"

"Well, more like a heated discussion." continued Tsuchiura, "Yunoki-senpai said that you just needed rest in the peace of your own house and Kaji insisted that since he's a Med student, he knows best and it would be better for you to be taken to the hospital. But then Yunoki-senpai argued that taking you to the hospital would attract paparazzi to the hospital and would not only disturb you but also disturb the other patients."

"Sounds like their kind of fight alright." Kahoko rolled her eyes. "And then what happened?"

"Well, we said that Yunoki-senpai had a point. So Kaji finally gave up." Tsuchiura chuckled fondly at the memory of a childishly sulking Kaji Aoi, "After that Yunoki-senpai called his mother's family doctor from Morioka and asked for a house visit."

Kahoko sighed exasperatedly once again. She still couldn't understand why those two could never along. Even after four years of knowing each other and the fact that both Azuma and Kaji went to the same university didn't change the nature of their relationship. She remembered that back on her high-school days, those two would smile in front of her but glared at each other, insisting that they were not fighting but merely 'chatting'.

"Really… Those two are always smiling and all in public. But once they're together, I could sense this deadly battle aura from both of them." Tsuchiura mused and shook his head.

Kahoko laughed dryly, and then remembered something. "By the way, where's Kaji-kun?"

"Oh, he couldn't make it since he had things to do on the hospital." replied Tsuchiura. "It looks like his grandfather is giving him some hard training since Kaji's expected to be the next head of the hospital. He says hello though. So did Ousaki-senpai."

Kahoko gasped and slapped her forehead at the mention of Ousaki's name. "Oh, no! I slept for three days!! Ousaki-senpai's flight to Paris is supposed to be…"

"Yesterday." Tsuchiura continued it for her, and Kahoko's face fell in disappointment. "He wanted to cancel his flight first since he was worried for you, but we all convinced him that you would have wanted him to go. But he wanted us to say hello to you too once you wake up. Oh, and he wanted me to extend his congratulations on your engagement." Tsuchiura added.

Kahoko mourned her ignorance, "Oh, man… I still wanted to take him around town since he had helped me a lot these past few weeks. And he's not going to be back for the next four months too since he's going to Vienna as well. I'll e-mail him later then."

* * *

Yunoki Azuma's perfectly shaped eyebrow arched at the suggestion. The usually calm and composed smile on his face was threatening to crumble at that moment.

"Hihara, Amou-san, you can't be serious."

"But we are, Yunoki-senpai." Amou tsked, "This is the only way for you to go out without being noticed. You said it yourself that you've been tailed relentlessly by those colleagues of mine for the last three days right? So I'm imparting some of my wisdom to you right now."

Azuma was dangerously starting to lose his cool "And that wisdom you're implying is?"

"A disguise!!" shouted Hihara happily, "It's a brilliant idea, Yunoki! You just need to wear these and you're off to go. Amou-chan said that it's simple and effective!"

"Ara? What's going on?" Kahoko's head popped into the living room, where the remaining members of the group were. "I thought we were having breakfast. Err, Amou-chan, what are those?" Kahoko stared curiously at the short haired amber wig, a few pairs of extremely large sunglasses, a few scarves, and an overcoat on Amou's hands.

It was Mio who replied excitedly "It's the perfect escape plan for Yunoki-senpai, Kaho-chan! Kyahh, the suspense! I feel just like in a spy movie right now!"

"I think this is more of a parody than a spy movie." Nao replied, shaking her head.

"Huh?" Tsuchiura arched his eyebrows.

"Yunoki-senpai is going to pretend to be me." Shouji explained. "She gave me that overcoat yesterday and asked me to wear that today. And now… I understand why."

"Why look so glum, Shouji-chan? Isn't this the perfect plan?" Amou beamed animatedly, "Yunoki-senpai had after all asked Hihara-senpai to drive him to wherever he needs to go right? By the way, senpai, are you still not telling me where you're going?" she turned to Azuma.

"I'm afraid not, Amou-san." he smiled serenely, but Kahoko noticed that he was staring at the 'disguise items' in horror. As feminine-looking as he may be, Azuma was and always will be a man. There was no way he would let his male pride get hurt and wear women's clothing, wig, and pretend to be a woman!

"But why use a disguise?" Kahoko voiced Azuma's thoughts out loud, for she too was at lost at the current happenings.

"You haven't looked outside the house have you, Kaho?" Nao asked.

"It's a complete media frenzy out there." Tsuchiura explained, "They've been stalking your house for the past three days. We had a rough time just trying to get in your house today."

Kahoko's jaw dropped. She was utterly speechless. She had heard a lot of noise coming from outside her house, but since her bedroom window was facing the East and not directly facing the front of the house, she couldn't see what was going on. She took a closer look at her surroundings, and noticed that all the windows were completely covered with blinds and curtains. No wonder her house felt a little darker than usual.

"You kids seriously never fail to surprise me with these ideas of yours." Kanazawa laughed.

"Why not just the overcoat? I think that should be enough, right?" Mrs. Hino chimed in.

"But his face and his long hair would be a problem." said Kotoko. "The press has familiarized themselves with Azuma-kun's face after all."

"And don't you think the height difference is a little… different, Amou-chan?" asked Mori, who had her own doubts about this plan, "Yunoki-senpai is after all above 170 cm, and Shouji-chan barely reaches 165."

"Err, well, Amou-senpai had asked me to wear high-heeled boot today." piped Shouji.

Kahoko stared at Amou in astonishment, "Amou-chan, you're serious about this plan aren't you?"

* * *

"I am going to have that Amou put to sleep." said Azuma, without hesitation taking off the short amber wig and the flashy magenta scarf right after the car had made a turn and no paparazzi were on their tail. He threw the items to the back seat in a fit and began taking off the bobby-pins and bands that were responsible for holding his silky lavender hair in place.

"Hey, don't do that, Yunoki. My aniki would be sad." Hihara replied on the driver's seat, "But you have to admit that it's effective, ne, Yunoki?"

Either Hihara was too focused on his driving or he pretended not to notice, but it seemed that he failed to realize that his dearest best friend had just shot a deathly glare at him.

"Do you want to be taken care of too, Hihara?" asked Azuma in a warning tone. His voice was dark with rage and concealed embarrassment. His male pride had after all been wounded. "I can't believe that you and Shouji actually agreed to this plan without telling me."

"Well Amou-chan said it was supposed to be a surprise." Hihara pouted, "Sorry, Yunoki, but I was concerned too that those photographers would follow you around like they did for the past three days. We even had experienced hell trying to get into the car just now right?"

"Whatever. Just drive." snapped Azuma.

To Azuma's surprise, Hihara looked at him and grinned. "You're giving me the creeps. What's with the stupid grin, Hihara?"

"I'm just glad that you're honest with your feelings in front of me, Yunoki." Hihara answered lightly.

Azuma eyed his best friend suspiciously, then averted his gaze to the window, privately smiling to himself and carefully trying not to show it in front of Hihara. Yes, it has been four years ever since that incident. Did you really think that after being close friends for seven years, Hihara remained oblivious about Yunoki Azuma's true nature? In fact, that little incident happened during one of the practice sessions for the Christmas concert. Azuma, Hihara, and Kahoko were practicing together but Azuma had a hard time focusing on the task at hand. At that time, Azuma asked to be excused but the concerned Hihara and Kahoko took it upon themselves to find out what was bothering Azuma. And so the two had searched for the flutist and found him in the school auditorium's backstage, seemingly at lost with himself. Azuma was so engulfed in his family's financial problems at that time and the pressures he was receiving to quit music.

Kahoko and Hihara had never seen Azuma look so fragile, and both of them decided to talk to him. Unexpectedly though, Azuma had snapped and told Hihara to mind his own business, shedding his own need to appear polite to another person besides Kahoko. Hihara, who had never seen Azuma act in such a vulgar manner, was of course startled at first. Especially when Azuma told him that him being rude and mean is in his true nature, and if Hihara couldn't handle it then he should leave Azuma alone.

To Azuma's surprise, Hihara didn't leave him alone. Hihara had patiently remained by his side at that time, stating that he was Azuma's friend and he would accept Azuma even if he was a criminal. Hihara had also said that he wouldn't leave Azuma's side when Azuma seems to be experiencing trouble, since helping each other out is what friends do.

And with that acceptance, Azuma's relationship with Hihara deepened. Their friendship wasn't based on a façade anymore. Hihara had known Azuma's true nature, and Azuma wasn't shy on teasing and bullying Hihara any longer whenever the two were alone or were only in the presence of Kahoko. Sometimes Azuma could act like an older brother to Hihara, helping Hihara tone down his over-exuberance (though not with much success) and to learn more self control. Hihara had also pointed out to Azuma to be more true to himself and that he would always be available whenever Azuma needed him. The whole thing continued for four years, even though both of them went to different universities, and because of it, both had matured in their own way. Azuma was quite surprised by it of course, since he never knew that he would gain so many by being friends with somebody who's directly his opposite.

"You are just as annoying as her." Azuma said as he took off the oversized glasses that had been hanging loosely on his nose.

Hihara laughed, "You still call her that, Yunoki? Really now, she's your fiancé. You should treat her with more care."

"Hihara, I saw you talking to Miyabi at the party." Azuma opted to change the subject. "Just how much did she tell you?"

Hihara's face became a little more serious at the mention of Miyabi's name, "Not much. She just asked me to take some of your stuff, like your clothes, your flute, and a few sealed boxes, put them in my car, and give them to you later. I didn't understand what she was talking about at first until I saw your little scene."

Hihara then turned his face and looked at Azuma, "Yunoki, I really hope you're not toying with Hino-chan this time."

"Ah, so that's why you haven't congratulated us on the engagement." Azuma chuckled. "Sometimes you're smarter than you look, Hihara."

"I'm serious. I might not know exactly what you're up to, but please don't hurt her, Yunoki. Hino-chan has been hurt far too many times these past four years."

* * *

Out of all the people Kaji Aoi had not wanted to see, the smiling lavender haired youth in front of him was on the top of that list. His nemesis clearly wasn't pleased either by their meeting, though he had subtly tried to cover it with an angelic smile.

"What a surprise to see you here, Kaji-kun." said Azuma calmly. "I see the white suit suits you. You will make a very fine doctor."

Kaji smiled back, trying his best to not show his irritation, "I should be the one to say that, Yunoki-san. I am honored that a celebrity like you are actually a patron of my grandfather's hospital. I do hope there's _nothing_ wrong with you." he added sarcastically.

Azuma got the hint, but retained his composed state, "I'm 'touched'by your concern, Kaji-kun, but I'm perfectly fine. I came here to visit someone else."

"You're still so kind-hearted, Yunoki-san." Kaji gave a dangerous smile. "Like always, you're putting other people first before yourself."

Azuma chuckled at the ironic remark, "You praise me too much, Kaji-kun."

Kaji smiled and took a deep breath, looking at his surroundings and noticed that the other nurses and people in the wing was too preoccupied to listen to what they were saying to each other. "Let's cut the chase, Yunoki-san." Kaji began, still with a light tone and a smile on his face. "Of all the hospitals in Tokyo, why did you come here?"

Azuma grinned. His nemesis wasn't a fool after all. "I'm sure you know this is not the place to talk about such matters."

Kaji's face became serious, "Follow me then." he turned around and led his former senpai to the rooftops of the hospital. It was quite a long trip, but it was proven to be the best spot for their conversation since no one was there.

"I heard Hino-san is awake." Kaji opened the conversation.

"You have wonderful resources, Kaji-kun." Azuma smirked, "And I not only mean Tsuchiura. You seem to have finally used your father's resources as well to guard the house."

Kaji chuckled amusedly, "As expected of the honor student. I assume that those other men stationed nearby the house that my men mentioned are yours? Or rather, the men your maternal family sent you from Morioka?"

"You have always been very sharp, Kaji-kun. Yes, those are the men sent from my mother's Ibaragi clan, and I'm glad that your men have worked quite well with them. So far nothing has happened to my dear fiancé and her family because of that. Who would ever think that we could work so well together?" Azuma sneered.

Kaji's mouth gave a violent twitch, "What game are you playing at, Yunoki-san?" he said darkly.

"Surely a man with your insight has figured it out already." Azuma scoffed, a darker edge in his tone. "And I'm sure you know the reason behind everything as well as my dear fiancé's little secret."

Kaji frowned, gritting his teeth in agitation, "You did all this just to stop the merger?"

"Now, now, we both know there is no such thing as a merger when it comes to the Grand Fuji Group. The Yunoki Group was facing a hostile take-over, thanks to the incapability of my second older brother to run the business properly."

"And you sacrificed yourself for this cause? How very noble." Kaji snickered.

"I'm not as noble as you think, Kaji-kun." Azuma smiled calmly.

To Azuma's surprise, Kaji suddenly leaped to his front and grabbed him by the collar. "If you dare hurt Hino-san, I swear I will show you what hell looks like. How _dare _you use her for your silly little games?!" growled Kaji dangerously.

Azuma chuckled, "You seem to lose your cool when it comes to her, Kaji-kun. But should you be behaving so violently in your own grandfather's hospital?"

"You-"

"However." Azuma cut in, now glaring back at Kaji's emerald eyes with his piercing dark ones. Calmly he released Kaji's grip on him and straightened himself up. "I am the one who's supposed to say those words to you."

Kaji arched his blonde eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, or rather, _**who**_I'm talking about. Don't you dare play with her. She's not like your other stupid fans." Azuma said darkly with a warning tone. "So don't even think of giving her false hopes. Should you harm just one lock of my sister's hair, _I _will be the one to show you to the depths of hell."

* * *

_**Midori's Notes: **_

_And here it is: my longest chapter yet! Finally it's out of my system!! Sorry for the long delay once again. Hope you won't be disappointed by this chapter._

_About Tsuchiura and Len being Kahoko's neighbor, it's actually true according to the first Corda game. I was surprised too since the anime didn't show it, but it's true. And also about Hihara knowing Azuma's true nature, this was also something that happened in the game. Their friendship is adorable in my opinion. I hope I can do it justice in the next chapters of my story (since obviously I didn't do it justice in this chapter)._

_And maybe some are disappointed that I didn't write about the wedding yet in this chapter. I think it's reasonable for Kahoko to think it over first, since getting married is a major step and she's doing this not out of love but because of a bargain. Personally, I don't think she's the kind of person who could jump so easily at a contract marriage. And after all, Azuma only asked her to be his fiancé at first. He never said anything about getting married when she accepted the deal in the first place. So what will Kahoko's choice be? (drumrolls) By the way, have you ever wondered what their married life would be like (if she agrees to be Azuma's wife of course)?_

_I didn't write anything about Len here (dodges rotten tomatoes) but he will have a part in (hopefully) the near future. As for requests of him crashing the wedding, oh my, you guys have livelier imagination than me. We'll see._

_Of course, I want to thank you the people who have read and even reviewed my story so far. Thank you also to my friends in NeoRomance and CR who provided me with information on the character._

_And as for you reading this right now, hope you like this chapter and don't hesitate to review!_


End file.
